Blue Mondays: A 1980s The Royal Fanfiction
by ThePennyTealeaf
Summary: Life has moved twenty years on since we last saw our favourite characters. Its the 1980s and for Tom Ormerod, a young doctor pushed to the limit, its both blessing and curse. Featuring some of The Royal's much loved characters including Lizzie, the Ormerod family and Mr Rose, this is a new perspective on the "what happened next" scenario.
1. MANDY

As inspired by one of ITV's most loved Sunday night dramas, THE ROYAL returns twenty years later to embrace the changing culture of the 1980s.

Its been twenty years since we last saw the characters of The Royal desperately battling to save Dr Ormerod's life after violence ensued on the ward. Thankfully Dr Ormerod has survived and with the two eldest children from his first marriage now grown up and flown the nest, he is happily retired along with Jill, his wife, who is now a patron of the hospital.

In the changing world of Thatcherism and boom and bust, the NHS is pushed to its limit and our hardworking staff have to find some way to keep the Royal functioning in the face of adversity.

With the arrival of a new assistant for 'old timer' Lizzie, The Royal faces its toughest challenge yet!

I do not own THE ROYAL, rights of which belong to Keith Richardson, Ken Horn and the wonderful cast and crew supported by ITV and its affiliates.

This interpretation is dedicated to the fans, particularly those who wondered what happened next.

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_  
 _Since I have no medical background, a lot of this is taken from observation from the original series and research. This 'what happened next' is based on the characters rather than the medical expertise. I am not a professional scriptwriter and the formatting is placed in the best presentation for the reader._

 _Characters from the original are used, however I make claim to any others included in this update._

WITH THANKS AND HAPPY READING!

 **THE ROYAL, 1980s.**

[The titles open in the traditional format reminiscent of the original series, however there is an 80s influence with doctors in NHS uniforms walking around. The camera pans on The Royal hospital, now with an additional small concrete 1970s block at the back.]

 **EPISODE ONE:**

 **"Don't You Want Me Baby?"**

[We see a girl locking a door on a terraced house, climbing on a scooter and riding down a busy street]

Woman: Be careful there, our Mandy!

Mandy: Will do, Mrs Phelps!

Man [in car] Eh! Watch out!

Mandy: Sorry!

[the scooter weaves through the streets of Elsinby, a bag strapped to the back.]

[EXT The Royal where the formerly quaint scene of the 1960s has been replaced by a busy road with parked cars lining the pavement. The girl on the scooter, reminiscent of Lizzie in the 1960s, suddenly appears from nowhere and pulls up in the driveway of the hospital. She removes her helmet and shakes back her waved hair. She leans against the seat of her scooter and swaps her boots for a pair of hot pink stilettos. She flings her jacket over one arm and scuttles into the hospital.]

 **INT. RECEPTION at THE ROYAL.**

[The reception has retained its cosy, homely look. The counter is still tall however part of the wall has been removed to accommodate a shorter counter for patients to use]

[The scooter girl, whose name is MANDY, enters and slams her bag down on the counter. The reception area has been widened and modernised to a suitable 1980s standard. The swing doors have been removed and the corridor lengthened. The waiting area now covers most of the entrance lobby (as one of the doctors offices has been knocked through). The wooden counter still stands but a lower grey 80s counter has been added with the wall taken out.

A selection of 1960s kitchenware stands at the back on a wooden cork shelf along with a microwave which has a handwritten scribble "do not put potatoes in microwave" on a post it note. MANDY notices this as she enters and peers over the counter where a woman with blonde-grey hair is hunched over papers with a phone balanced on her shoulder]

[The woman looks up. Mandy smiles. We see that this is LIZZIE HOPKIRK, NOW LIZZIE TURNER, who has aged by twenty years since the previous series. LIZZIE is wearing a smart full shouldered blouse with a pleat skirt and court shoes]

Lizzie: One moment, Dr Amrit. [searches through a pile of papers] Can I help you love?

Mandy [mouthing]: I'm the new assistant receptionist.

Lizzie [mouthing]: What? Sorry?

Mandy [mouthing]: I'm the new assistant receptionist.

Lizzie [speaking, distracted]: Yes, Dr Amrit. I'll make sure I send that report over this afternoon. Who's your secretary? [pause, listening] Mandie?

Mandy: Yes?

Lizzie [waves hand dismissively] Manti? Mundy? Oh…AMANDA. I hear you now. Sorry about that, Dr Amrit. Yes, you too, sir. Good afternoon [replaces receiver] sorry about that. Where were we?

Mandy: I was trying to say, I'm the new assistant receptionist.

Lizzie [genially]: Of course you are! Maddy, wasn't it? [she emerges from behind the counter, greeting Mandy warmly]

Mandy: Mandy. Close enough [smiles, warmly] I hope I'm in the right place.

Lizzie: If that place is The Royal, then you're absolutely right. I'm Lizzie Turner. Most people know me as Lizzie Hopkirk. That was me maiden name. Then I was Lizzie Kennoway, but you don't need to hear about all that. [She leads MANDY around the back of the counter and begins to show her all the cupboards] Me dad used to work here, he was a porter for years, then it was me Uncle Jack and of course there was always Alun til he found his real-life Georgy Girl.

[Pause] Sorry, I do love a natter.

Mandy: Suits me. Someone needs to keep informed of hospital goings on. I'm cool with chatting. I like chatting too.

Lizzie: Well, I won't pretend this job is easy. It isn't, but I hope you'll stay. Right, now here's the kettle, little kitchenette we've got here. There's a proper kitchen down the corridor, but that's for nurses, really. You can keep your packed lunch in the fridge here, or in the big fridge down the corridor. Just don't give your lunch to Steve or Mervin, they've a habit of eating the lot.

Mandy: How long have you been here?

Lizzie: Almost twenty years now. I wouldn't be anywhere else, let me tell you.

Mandy: No?

Lizzie: No, no chance. Look at me now, eh? Employing me own staff. Used to be just little me, a brew and the typewriter! Now look [she gestures at two boxes labelled COMPUTER] You'll have to show me how to use these newfangled commuters.

Mandy: Oh, you've got computers? Extreme!

Lizzie: I can't make head nor tail of 'em. It's all a blur to me.

Mandy: Well, I en't had much experience with 'em either. We'll just have to figure it out together.

Lizzie: Sounds good to me, Mandy. Right. Now, the rules. I expect they'll have been the same in your last job, but even so. We don't have a clock-in system here at the hospital, but I do expect you to be punctual. I will understand however if there are incidents involving burst tyres and such.

Mandy: How did you know?

Lizzie: I used to ride a scooter myself in the Sixties. Almost broke my leg once.

Mandy: Really?

Lizzie: Yes-and I didn't wear a crash helmet. I hope you do, Mandy.

Mandy: Oh yeah.

Lizzie: Good. So I'll expect you in by eight, kettle on, ready for a brew. No chewing gum in the office, the last girl we had used to chew it and stick it underneath my desk. Oh and if you want to smoke I'd prefer if you didn't do it in here. You can go outside the entrance or to the Quad. It's a lovely patch of ground in the centre of the building-used to be the convalescence garden.

Mandy: I don't smoke.

Lizzie: Good thing too, what with all these news reports now. They're saying that it's really bad for your health.

Mandy: I know, I've seen them too. I tried it once, just didn't like the smell. Put me right off.

Lizzie: Well, that's a relief. I've never smoked either. There's no specific uniform here, we're not like those modern hospitals down South, but we do like you to look presentable. No jeans, you know? [looks at Mandy's shoes] You sure you're going to be comfortable running around in those all day?

Mandy: Yeah. [rolls eyes] went to Etam specially.

Lizzie: I've got a spare pair of flats in the cupboard [taps the cupboard] just in case. [looks around] Now, if the phone rings, answer it brightly with "hello, The Royal, how may I help you?" There's a direct line to all our doctors [she waves her hand across the wall where a set of photographs depicting the doctors and their names] So, we've got five doctors here, on call, two at night. Dr Anderson, Dr Purdi, Dr Williams, Dr Menzie and Dr Ormerod.

[Mandy is particularly captivated by young Dr Tom Ormerod]

Mandy: Ooh, he's nice.

Lizzie: His dad used to work here. Very respected, he were. Nice to see his eldest son inherited his lovely personality.

Mandy: What was he like?

Lizzie [whimsically]: Smart, well spoken. Bit of a dish to tell you the truth, but don't tell anyone I said that.

Mandy: His son looks like he's in the same mould [grins]

Lizzie: You could be right there, Mandy. But enough daydreaming about dishy doctors. Let's get you started. [looks around] I know! Filing! Pop your bag down there [indicates a small space under the desk] Right [assuming the persona of herself in her twenties] Start filing these. We need to find a place for all these bits of paper. I can't believe the amount of paperwork they now want us to fill out. Like we haven't got one hundred and one other things to do? Still, least it keeps us running. Oh and watch the cabinet. [points] it eats fingers.

[Mandy looks horrified]

Lizzie [cheery]: I'm gasping for a cuppa. Want one?

Mandy: Thanks.

Lizzie: Just help yourself. I keep this place well stocked with tea. At least, my husband does.

Mandy: Oh?

Lizzie: He picks things up, here and there. You know.

Mandy: Yes, I do. My dad does the same.

Lizzie: Birds of a feather and all that. We'll get on just fine, Mandy. I can feel it. [poises the kettle] how d'you like your brew?

Mandy [looking through the papers, distracted] Milky. Two sugars.

Lizzie: Two sugars? You'll rot those pearlies of yours.

Mandy: well, I don't normally. I just need the energy.

Lizzie: Late night last night?

Mandy: No! No, nothing like that. I'm just not really a morning person, you know?

Lizzie: I do know. You should have been here twenty years ago…

Mandy: Hmm?

Lizzie: No lie-ins then. I was up by six, in by seven and the doctors were here on the dot every morning. Things have changed a lot. Now our doctors are on call all the time. [looks up] Good morning, Dr Purdi.

Dr Purdi: Morning Lizzie! Do you have my patient notes?

Lizzie: Of course. I got some of that Assam tea, you know. Really nice it is, oh and Roddy took me to the new tandoori on the High Street. Such a lovely place, amazing food. Very exotic!

Dr Purdi [unsure]: Well, that's good to know, Lizzie. Thank you.

Lizzie: Here's your notes? [hands them over] Shall I put your lights up?

Dr Purdi: Not just yet, Lizzie. Dr Ormerod in already, is he?

Lizzie: Course he is. Never stops, does he?

Dr Purdi: He's not the only one! [grins] see you.

Lizzie: Oh, I should introduce you! [clasps Mandy's shoulder] this is Mandy. Mandy, this is Dr Purdi.

Mandy: Hi.

Dr Purdi: Nice to meet you, Mandy. Don't push her too hard, Lizzie!

Lizzie: You're joking! We've all got to start somewhere, haven't we?

Dr Purdi: Absolutely. Thanks for these; I'll be in my office.

Lizzie: No problem! I'll pop the kettle on.

Mandy: Do you live on tea?

Lizzie: Pretty much. You need it in this place. Gets draughty, you know. [looks over Mandy's shoulder]How's the filing coming along?

Mandy: Um… [looks at the piles around her] yeah…its okay…thanks.

Lizzie: Great, so, these ones go into pink folders, patient notes and files into the drawer, green ones are prescriptions and copper ones are specialist referrals. Okay?

Mandy: I think so.

Lizzie: I don't know why we keep half that stuff. It never comes in useful. In twenty years I've never seen one person open that cabinet over there.

Mandy: The one that eats fingers?

Lizzie: No, the big one over here. [she taps the locked cabinet] doctor's stuff, I'm sure.

Mandy: Can I have a look? I'm not scared of a filing cabinet.

Lizzie: Go ahead. Keys are in the little box by the counter.

Mandy [takes keys] Let's have a look… [opens the cabinet and withdraws a set of newspapers] These are all about the hospital, the doctors and patients. Says here Dr Ormerod saved four children from a house fire 'in the line of duty' and a train crash involving Dr Nick Burnett and Nurse Marian McKaig?

Lizzie: Oh, I remember that. We had a house full that day. You've never seen so many casualties. I remember we had to call up Ashfordly General for extra beds.

Mandy: I applied there too. It's a nice hospital. Just been refurbished, you know?

Lizzie: Used to be our rival. No one bothered with us. Why spend money on this place when you can have a brand new shiny hospital with everything under one roof. Sorry, Mandy. I'm not bitter.

Mandy: This is much nicer, I think.

Lizzie: Aw, thanks Mandy. 'Ere, whats that?

Mandy: [drops the newspaper back in the cabinet] This one says about a tragic cliff accident.

Lizzie: Best not to mention that in front of Matron. It was her sister.

Mandy: Right. I'll bear that in mind. There's another one about Dr Ormerod! [picks it out] and another! Blimey, he was quite a hero, weren't he?

Lizzie: I suppose you could say that, yes. He were very brave. He had a lot happen to him but he just kept on going. Nothing stopped him.

Mandy: It must be a hard act for his son to follow.

Lizzie: Yes. He's got [counts on hand] three other children though. Oh, don't misunderstand, they're not all his. I mean…three of them are. The fourth was adopted.

Mandy: His son's got three kids? Blimey!

Lizzie: No, Dr Ormerod has four.

Mandy: Blimey. He must have started early…hang on, that can't be right. You're telling me that he [points to photo] has four kids?

Lizzie: No, that's Dr Ormerod.

Mandy: But he's called Dr Ormerod too...

Lizzie: Oh, you're talking about his son...no, his son is involved with some girl from York, well, so they say.

Mandy: Pity.

Lizzie: Just don't mention the adopted one to Matron. That's our Matron [points to photo in the leaflet]

Mandy: Okay. Don't mention cliffs or the adoptive kid. Got it.

Lizzie: You'll probably see them around. They often pop in.

Mandy: They pop in? To see the hospital? Why?

Lizzie: Oh yeah, the Ormerod family are still very much a part of the hospital.

Mandy: But why would they…?

Lizzie: They're part of the fabric now. You ask anyone about Dr Weatherill and they'll all say the same.

Mandy: So she's…

Lizzie: Dr Ormerod's wife, yes.

Mandy: Right.

Lizzie: She's patron of this place.

Mandy [unsure] Okay...

 **INT. A normal, suburban house, ELSINBY.**

[a man is seen stumbling out of a bedroom, quite drunk, blindly feeling for the light switch. He manages to make it downstairs and into the kitchen where he switches on the kettle]

WOMAN'S VOICE: Dan? Dan, is that you?

Dan [murmuring] course it's me you bitter old witch.

WOMAN'S VOICE: Answer me, Daniel!

Dan: Oh, bugger off! [grabs his coat and slams the front door with ferocity]

 **EXT. A FEW MILES AWAY...**

[A GIRL runs for the bus on a village green. She is hassled, looking flustered. An older woman runs behind her, brandishing a lunchbox]

Woman: KERRY! Kerry love! You forgot your…

Kerry: Oh for goodness sake! [stops and goes back for lunchpack] Thanks.

Woman: You be careful, now. I know what those townies can be like.

Kerry: I've got to get to work. See ya!

[behind her, the bus pulls away]

Kerry [desperately] HEY! WAIT!

[the bus disappears into the distance]

 **BACK AT THE HOSPITAL:**

[INT. MILNER WARD, a familiar setting with very few modern improvements. BRIGID, now MATRON, is attending an old man in the corner of the room]

Brigid: There y'are Mr Oldham, a nice cup of tea.

Mr Oldham: Thank you sister [winces]

Brigid: Still in pain?

Mr Oldham: Not going to change, is it?

Brigid: I'm afraid not, no, but I can ask Dr Williams to come and see you later. See if we can improve things for you.

Mr Oldham: I doubt there's much she can do, I'm here for the duration, aren't I, nurse?

Brigid: Yes. Is there anything I can get you?

Mr Oldham: Some paper, please and a good pen.

Brigid: You're a writer then?

Mr Oldham: I was a council officer. Before they stamped my card and cleared my desk.

Brigid: I see.

Mr Oldham: Before I lost my wife, I thought about nothing but work. Seems silly now.

Brigid: Not silly at all. [looks on his cabinet] Is this your wife?

Mr Oldham: Aye, that's Lucy. [he coughs violently and suddenly fits]

Brigid: Doctor!

Dr Williams: Mr Oldham? Don't worry, we're going to sort you out. [injects him] keep checking on him, will you, Nurse? [to SOPHIE, a new nurse]

Sophie: yes, Doctor.

Dr Williams: Matron, if I could have a word?

Matron: Of course.

Dr Williams: You are aware of his condition, I take it?

Matron: I am aware that Mr Oldham will be here for longevity, yes, Doctor.

Dr Williams: And you have discussed palliative care? Considering that he is unlikely to make a recovery and we can only make him comfortable.

Matron: Mr Oldham has requested that he remain here rather than at home.

Dr Williams: and you have agreed to this?

Matron: I see no reason why he should not remain here if that is where he chooses to be.

Dr Williams: Forgive me for being blunt, but we have a reception full of people waiting to see a doctor, a list of admittances waiting for a bed. We have no room for palliative care at this hospital. I'm sorry, but we have to do what is right by our other patients. Apart from his condition, there is no reason why he shouldn't be treated elsewhere.

Matron: Mr Oldham has specifically asked to remain in the hospital, Dr Williams.

Dr Williams: Then might I suggest that you find somewhere else for him. This is a general ward.

Matron: Our private suite is undergoing renovation. The side ward is already in use by Dr Purdi's patient.

Dr Williams: This is ridiculous. I have urgent cases requiring attention and I find myself at a loss to explain as to why a patient would refuse to be moved.

Matron: Mr Oldham's wife passed away here a few months ago.

Dr Williams: I am sorry. But please, Matron, sort this out. I need that bed for another patient.

Matron: I'll do what I can.

 **BACK IN RECEPTION:**

[Phone rings. Lizzie grabs it]

Lizzie: Hello, The Royal? [repeating] Man unconscious on Elsinby pier. Looks like he might have taken a bit of a tumble…we'll get a doctor out to you as soon as possible. North Pier. Right. [presses buzzer] Thank you, bye.

[To Mandy] That was the coastguard, a man's been found unconscious on Elsinby North Pier. Looks like he's hit his head.

Mandy: I got that. What do I do?

Lizzie: One of the doctors will be out in a moment.

[Dr Tom Ormerod enters. He is tall and handsome. Mandy almost swoons]

Tom: What's the emergency, Lizzie?

Lizzie: A man's been found unconscious on Elsinby North Pier, looks like he hit his head. Cut to the head but breathing's normal.

Tom: I'll go in the ambulance, did they leave a name?

Lizzie: No, they're still trying to get his ID.

Tom: Thank you Lizzie. I'll grab my bag.

[Disappears down the corridor. Mandy is still gawping]

Lizzie: Put your tongue back in Mandy.

Mandy: But….he's gorgeous!

Lizzie: May be…

Mandy: Are you joking? He's like a chunk of Tony Hadley right on a plate. [Lizzie looks bewildered] _I know this much is true?_

Lizzie: Is he the one from Special Ballet?

Mandy: Spandau and yes, I've got a poster of him at home.

Lizzie [shakes head] Either way, he's a busy doctor in an already overstretched hospital…

Mandy: He's also the most gorgeous guy this side of the Yorkshire Dales.

Lizzie [sighing with a smile] here's your brew, Mandy, although I doubt it'll cool you down. [offers mug]

Mandy [distractedly] Thanks. [takes a gulp] ah, that's better. I can concentrate now.

Lizzie [looking at Mandy's filing] Why have you filed Mr O'Hara under 'H'?

Mandy: Obvious, en't it? O'Hara? [rolls eyes]

Lizzie: Right. [looks confused]

Mandy: I'll be fine. You'll see.


	2. BAD MEDICINE

[OUT ON THE MOORS IN A COTTAGE, A YOUNG COUPLE ARE MOVING INTO THEIR NEW HOME. THE YOUNG MAN IS STANDING WITH A NEW TV, LOOKING BEMUSED. THE GIRL, IN HER TWENTIES IS STANDING IN FRONT OF THE LARGE FIREPLACE LOOKING THOUGHTFUL]

Paul: You alright, Shell?

Shelly: It's a bit different from London. Are you sure your parents are okay with it?

Paul: I told you, they're fine. Now where do you want this?

Shelly: In the corner. Has this place even got electricity?

Paul: Of course it has. Even if it hasn't, we'll get it installed, no problem.

Shelly: I do love you, Paul. Can we manage?

Paul: You know I wouldn't have brought us here if we couldn't. Besides, there's bound to be work around here for manual labourers like me.

Shelly: Daddy said you were a fool. That you wouldn't be able to take care of me, but we'll prove him wrong, won't we?

Paul: Yes [kisses her] give us a hand with all this stuff, would you?

Shelly: Er, yeah, okay.

[LATER]

Mandy: Blimey, this place is a maze!

Lizzie: I told you, it wouldn't be comfortable in those shoes!

Mandy: Its not the shoes! It's the stairs!

Lizzie: The stairs?

Mandy: Yeah, I mean, they're bloody steep, en't they?

Lizzie: Can't say I noticed.

Mandy: You must be joking! You can get a workout just going from one end of the corridor to the other in this place.

Lizzie [smiling] Sit down, I'll make us a brew. Looking at this, you come from Whitby? [looks at Mandy's CV]

Mandy: Yes, Dull-on-Dishwater.

Lizzie: I'm sure its not that bad.

Mandy: Believe me, Elsinby's Las Vegas compared with Whitby.

Lizzie: Mustn't have taken you long to get here, then.

Mandy: No distance at all. [tenses]

Lizzie: So where did you work before?

Mandy: York; I was working in a bar there. I hated it. Then...I moved into secretarial work at the big new offices in Scarborough. I didn't like it there either. This sounded perfect when I saw it advertised in the Gazette.

Lizzie: Well its hard work, but there's lots of opportunity for promotion. I certainly can't go on forever. I've been doing this job twenty five years, now. I've seen all sorts.

Mandy: Really?

Lizzie: Oh yes. I've seen doctors fall in love, marry, have kids, their kids grown up, administrators come and go, try and shut us down, open us up again, add new wings to the hospital…there's never a dull moment here.

Mandy: It sounds fantastic.

Lizzie: It is, but first, I think we'll start with the basics. Filing, answering the phone, that sort of thing.

Mandy: Okay. I think I can manage that. It'll be so much easier when we get the computer up and running.

Lizzie: Really?

Mandy: Oh yes! Its the future of the office.

Lizzie: If you say so, love. [smiles]

[a NURSE comes running past the desk]

Mandy: Eh eh eh! Where d'you think you're going?

Nurse: Sorry, en't got time to stop! I'm late!

Mandy: What's your name? You can't go through without registering!

Nurse: Sorry, no time! [runs down the corridor]

[LIZZIE stares after her, exasperated]

Lizzie: Flaming cheek!

[BACK AT MOOR COTTAGE, SHELLY AND PAUL are still unpacking the boxes for their new house. The strain is taking its toll on SHELLY]

Shelly [looking slightly sweaty] How many more, Paul?

Paul: Just the one. [he climbs the stairs carefully] we'll be alright here.

Shelly: Let me take that.

Paul [tries to hand it over, his foot goes through a step on the stairs and he crashes sideways, falling on the banisters which in their weakened condition, give way and send him tumbling to the ground]

Shelly stands staring at him.

Shelly: PAUL! [she attempts to descend the stairs and they crumble] Oh my God. Paul! HELP! SOMEONE HELP! [she screams out of the window]

Shelly: Please! Someone, [she twists her ankle] someone help!

[LATER]

Lizzie: Must be a nasty accident [referring to Tom's case]

Mandy: Some old bloke hits his head on the pier. Yeah.

Lizzie: It can be very nasty, you know. Hope you're okay with blood, the last girl had to take ginger tablets all day.

Mandy: How many assistants have you had?

Lizzie: You'll be the third. It's not easy, as I said before. You put the work in, and you'll be rewarded. Which reminds me, could you run these notes down to the Sister on Carnegie Ward.

Mandy: Yes, Lizzie.

[rushes off]

[Lizzie looks through Mandy's filing and grins, shaking her head.]

Lizzie: Far too distracted, these days.

[Mandy arrives at Carnegie Ward. A Sister nurse is attending a patient.]

Mandy: Ahem!

Sister: Oh, can I help you?

Mandy: Got these notes for you. Mr…Mr… [looks at the notes] Mr Ackley? Oh no, sorry, MRS ATTERLEY.

Sister: That would be correct. I'll take those. [plucks the notes from Mandy's hand]

Mandy: Oh, right. Um…

[comes running back down the corridor as KERRY WILSHAW makes her first entrance, she is a student nurse. She has been hiding in the PORTER room and emerges, looking around to check that the coast is clear]

Kerry [murmurs]: Late! Late! Late! [at the sight of Matron ahead of her, KERRY darts into the small kitchen. She takes a moment to calm herself and checks her shoes]

INT. KITCHEN.

Kerry: Oh…what the heck? [she checks her shoe, discovers that it has dirt/muck on it and runs her shoe under the cold tap]

[MATRON BRIGID is walking down the corridor when she notices that the door is open]

Matron: What on earth? [enters the Kitchen]

Kerry [with shoe in hand, dripping wet, unabashed]: Hi, I'm Kerry.

Matron: I sincerely hope that's not your work shoe?

Kerry: Um, yes it is. Sort of.

Matron: What are you doing in here?

Kerry: I was late. I'm meant to be starting here today.

Matron: I can see that [checks her watch] you must be our new student nurse.

Kerry: Yes. I'm so sorry, I missed my bus. There's only one every half hour from our village. I didn't mean to break in but I had to do something about my shoe…took a shortcut across the Italian Gardens.

Matron: I think it would be best if you go and get yourself cleaned up over at The Lodge, across the road and come back in your uniform, hands washed, properly, mind, ready to start afresh. I'd say its not a good impression to make on your first day, but I'm willing to give you another chance to prove yourself, Student Nurse…

Kerry: Wilshaw. Kerry Wilshaw.

Matron: Well, Kerry, ask Lizzie at reception for directions to the Lodge. Its just across the road.

Kerry: Okay. I'll do that. Thanks a Million, um…

Matron: Matron.

Kerry: Ah,sorry Matron. Thanks for giving me a chance, you know what its like, living in the country…um…sorry about all this.

Matron: Just mind yourself, now.

Kerry: I will do.

[Mandy comes running back]

Mandy: Everything okay?

Lizzie: yes, almost. Mandy. I know you like our Dr Tom Ormerod but I'm not sure Mrs Atterley will be impressed to find that her dear old Eddie is now Dr Tom Ormerod.

Mandy: Oops. Sorry. I got distracted.

Lizzie: I'll give you the benefit of the doubt today. Reminds me of the time I sent Tom's dad over to the wrong side of a lake. Gosh, he was angry with me. But I was only giving him the directions they'd given me. He apologised afterward, of course. You could always count on him to be a gentleman. What I'm trying to say is, I know its natural to make mistakes. But just be more careful in future, okay?

Mandy: You're not angry?

Lizzie: I'm not angry.

Mandy: I won't let you down, Lizzie. I promise.

Lizzie: Want another brew?

Mandy: I'd love one.

[Lizzie sets to making tea but is interrupted by the arrival of a woman who stumbles in clutching her stomach]

Woman: [groaning] Somebody help me, please!

Lizzie: Are you alright love?

Woman: No, I can't bear this…I just can't!

Lizzie: press the buzzer, Mandy!

[Mandy does so.]

Woman: OOHHHHHHHH!

Lizzie: Is there any chance you could be pregnant?

Woman: No, but I bloody feel like it!

Lizzie: The doctor'll be here any minute. Just keep taking deep breaths. Deep breaths, that's it!

[looks to MANDY who is also taking deep breaths]

Lizzie: No, not you, Mandy!

Mandy: Sorry, Lizzie. I thought…

Lizzie: Yes, I know! It's alright, love, you're going to be fine!

Woman: Whooo! Whooo!

Lizzie: Nice and easy, now, nice and easy.

[STUDENT NURSE KERRY comes running down the corridor to assist]

Lizzie: Here, I want a word with you!

Kerry: Look, I'm sorry I didn't register at the desk. I had something else to do.

Lizzie: You've got mud all over your shoes!

Kerry: Its not mud, but here, I can help.

Lizzie: Help?

Kerry: I'm a student nurse.

Lizzie: The doctor's coming, I don't think he'll need any help.

Mandy: Maybe you should go...

Kerry: Matron said to ask at reception for someone called Lizzie?

Lizzie: Oh yeah? What do you need to know?

Kerry: The Lodge, where is it?

Lizzie: Across the road, round the corner.

Kerry: Thanks. Jesus, she's hyperventilating! [reaches in her pocket and pulls out a paper bag, holding it in front of the woman's face]

[Dr Anderson appears. He's a bit older than Tom but rougher looking, with a fairly relaxed disposition.]

Dr Anderson: You rang, Lizzie?

Lizzie: yes, Dr Anderson. This woman's just come in, severe abdominal pains.

Dr Anderson: Okay, lets see what we have here, thank you, Nurse. Who gave her the paper bag?

Kerry: I did.

Dr Anderson: Well done. [to woman] That's it, you're calming down now. I'm Dr Anderson. Can you tell me your name?

Woman: Clarice Sullivan.

Dr Anderson: Right, Clarice, I'm just going to press on your stomach, let me know where you feel the pain.

Woman: There!

Dr Anderson: I think it could be appendicitis but I'll need to send you for a scan to be sure. Lizzie, she'll need a scan. Immediately.

Lizzie: yes, Doctor. Mandy, get Ms Sullivan's notes.

Mandy: Yes Lizzie. [dashes around the back of the desk and opens the drawers]

Dr Anderson [to Clarice] I'm going to send you downstairs for a scan and then our porter will bring you back to my office for the consultation. Does that sound okay?

Clarice: Yes, thank you Dr Anderson.

Dr Anderson: No problem. [he waves her off and returns to the counter] So, you must be our new recruit.

Mandy: Me? Yes. I'm Mandy.

Dr Anderson: Well its good to meet you, Mandy. I'm Alex.

Mandy: Nice to meet you.

Dr Anderson: Well, I suppose I should get back to work. By the way, who was that nurse?

Mandy: Er...I don't know.

Dr Anderson: Well, she must have been a nurse at this hospital. Find out for me, will you?

Mandy: Okay. [looks disappointed]

Clarice: Doctor! Doctor! There's something wrong!

Dr Anderson: Sorry, duty calls. [hurries to help Clarice and leads her away]

Lizzie: Alright there, Mandy?

Mandy: uh-huh.

Lizzie: The way you're going, we'll be seeing a wedding at the end of the season.

Mandy: What? No way. I'm not getting married!

Lizzie: Then don't tease them. Look at me, hmm? Married at twenty, divorced by twenty five, married again at thirty-two.

Mandy: He's not interested in me.

Lizzie: You don't think he fancies that nurse do you?

Mandy: Well, lets face it, she's got more prospects than me. Proper career and all that.

Lizzie: Eh, enough of that. You could have a proper career here.

Mandy: You really think so?

Lizzie: Of course I do. Anyway, I didn't expect to be working here for twenty years. I wouldn't change it for the world.

Mandy: Really? What about your husband? What does he say?

Lizzie: He's a nice sort really. Salt of the earth, you know? Same age as me. We met when he was playing a gig at the club on the seafront back in 1971. I knew he was the right one from the start. He was up on stage, singing and he was looking at me. Just at me. That was it. I was swept off my feet. After the gig he came over to talk to me and we got on really well. About five months later we decided to get married, or rather he proposed to me on the pier. Really romantic, but that's Roddy.

Mandy: Roddy?

Lizzie: Yeah, I know.

Mandy: Roddy Turner? Sounds very starry.

Lizzie: His band were called Turner and the Wheelers. They were good enough, you know, for the time. Played a few songs for pirate radio but never got signed. I don't think Roddy minded. If he did, he's never told me. He does have a copy of the song they recorded live. Baby Doll, its called [sings] Baby Doll, oh my little baby doll, oh I love you so…can't let you go, ba ba ba.

Mandy: yeah….its good.

Lizzie: Anything seemed possible then. Bit like now. The world's your oyster, Mandy.

Mandy: Really? Tell that to the dregs who stand outside the job centre and the Co-op on Harbour Street. It may be alright for these Sloane Rangers and Hoo-ray Henrys.

Lizzie: Well, The Royal's not collapsed yet. Plenty of fight left in this place. No matter what The Iron Lady might say.

Mandy: Well, if its gone on this long, surely it'll keep going?

Lizzie: I do hope so. [pause] That reminds me. [opens a drawer] Here's an invitation to the party on Friday night. The hospital's just been given a grant to extend the baby unit. There'll be a lot of important people there. It'll be a great way to get to know everyone.

Mandy: Wow! Thanks, Lizzie!

Lizzie: My pleasure. Mandy, am I okay to leave you for a minute whilst I pop down to the Nurses Home? I've gotta call in on Mary.

Mandy: Mary?

Lizzie: She used to be Matron here years ago, now she's got dementia, poor love. No family, except a niece who once worked here as a nurse but got dismissed. She were a right handful. Susie she were called. Right little flirt. Never comes to see her now.

Mandy: Oh that's really sad. Imagine being abandoned like that. [thinks] I still try to see my grandma. She lives down south.

Lizzie: I don't remember much about me gran. Only that she were a right old lady by the time I started working here. Me mam used to drop her groceries around and we'd all have fish and chips. Happy days.

Mandy: So the old Matron lives...

Lizzie: In the Nurses Home. Its not really used anymore, just in case of emergencies really. I had a room myself there once. Anyway, must dash.

Mandy: Of course. I'll be fine!

Lizzie: Just give me a call at the Nurses Home if you need anything.

Mandy: I'll be fine, I promise!

Lizzie: I'll be an hour, tops. [grabs her bag and jacket]

Mandy: No problem!

[Lizzie leaves]

[Dr Anderson "Alex" enters from the corridor and peers in at the 'office']

Mandy: Are you looking for something?

Alex: Someone, actually. Lizzie.

Mandy: She's just gone out.

Alex: Never mind. Can you let her know when she gets back? I need to speak to her about a patient's file.

Mandy: Uh, yes of course. Hope that woman's okay, the one with the stomach trouble…

Alex: Not exactly what you would call conventional. [MANDY hears a baby's cry down the corridor]

Mandy: You mean...

Alex: Its complicated, put it that way.

Mandy: I thought you weren't allowed to discuss patient information?

Alex: I'm particular about who I share information with. [grins] she'll be fine. Don't you worry.

Mandy: That's a relief! I mean…it must be a relief for her.

Alex: Yeah. So, how are you getting on, 'our' Mandy?

Mandy: You're not Northern.

Alex: No, you're right. I'm not Northern. But I thought I'd have a go at the accent.

[Mandy giggles]

Mandy: It's terrible. I'd get a new accent if I were you.

Alex: Would you now? How's this [sounds like Tom]

Mandy: You sound like Dr Ormerod. Not the old one, the young one. [points to the photo behind her]

Alex: Nah, I don't think that'll work. So Lizzie hasn't been running you ragged then?

Mandy: No.

Alex: yet? [winks]

Mandy: How long have you been here?

Alex: Good question. I started in January, took a break in April. Came back in June. In terms of absolute accuracy, I couldn't say. Who have you met so far?

Mandy: You, Dr Purdi, Dr Ormerod…

Alex: "The Young One" [laughs] How do I compare?

Mandy [flirty] I'll let you know.

Alex: Not impressed by 'our' Tom? You'll be the first.

Mandy: Oh, I like him right enough, but I like an edge.

Alex: Oh do you? What do you make of me, then?

Mandy: You're the bad boy.

Alex: Ooh, you make me sound like some terrible cad. How can you wound me like this, fair damsel?

Mandy: Your impression's spot on.

Alex: I do try.

Mandy: You're very trying.

Alex: Wounded again [mocks clutching his heart]. Do you speak like that to your boyfriends?

Mandy: What boyfriends?

Alex: Thought a nice girl like you would have a guy in her life.

Mandy: That's a bit forward, isn't it, Dr Anderson?

Alex: Sorry.

Mandy: Don't be. I'm still waiting for him.

Alex: Maybe he's closer than you think.

Mandy: Maybe. I'd better get back to work or I won't have a job to come to.

Alex: Okay. Nice chatting to you, Mandy.

Mandy: Likewise, Dr Anderson.

Alex: Alex.

Mandy: Alex, then.

Alex: See you around, Bright Eyes.

[Mandy drifts into a daydream]

EXT. Elsinby North Pier.

[TOM arrives on the pier to find the patient splayed across the planks]

Tom: Could you clear the way please! I'm a doctor!

[the crowd disperse and Tom kneels next to the man, whose head is cut and arm twisted at an angle]

Man: oh God, don't want no doctor...

Tom: Sir I need you to stay still for me [examines his head]

Man: Bugger off. You're not taking me to no hospital.

Tom: I'm afraid we'll have to. You need stitches Mr...

Man: 'Ogg.

Tom: Mr Hogg. I'm Dr Ormerod from the Royal Hospital.

Man: Oh God…[flinches]

Tom: Can we please get Mr Hogg into hospital?

Hogg: Not going to hospital. Leave me here.

Tom: I'm afraid we can't do that, Mr Hogg. Now, can you tell me, do you feel pain anywhere else?

Hogg: Well yes, actually…now you come to mention it.

Tom: Oh?

Hogg: Yes. My arse en't half smarting.

[Tom shakes his head]

INT. Reception. The Royal.

[The phone rings]

Mandy: Hello, THE Royal, can I help you? Whoa, okay, slow down, where are you? Surely dialling 999 would have been quicker? Oh, you did, sorry. WHERE ARE YOU? [listens] okay, we'll get an ambulance out. What do you mean, you're only down the road?

Woman: Can you help me, please. I'm looking for Clarice Sullivan?

Mandy: I'm on the phone, please.

Woman: I want to see my daughter.

Mandy: you'll have to wait. Take a seat, please.

Woman: There's no need for that attitude.

Mandy: Right, you need to go up the Esplanade to Holbeck Road, turn right, we're there. Thank you. [Puts phone down] Now, how can I help you?

Woman: About time. I'm here to see my daughter.

Mandy: What's her name?

Woman: Clarice. I'm Mrs Sullivan, her mother.

Mandy: Oh right. The complicated case. I'll let Doctor Anderson know.

Mrs Sullivan: What do you mean, complicated? Is she alright?

Mandy: Oh yeah, she's fine. Dr Anderson said.

Mrs Sullivan: And does this Dr Anderson make a habit of discussing patients outside of work hours?

Mandy: Oh, no! No, he doesn't. Sorry.

Mrs Sullivan: I should think so. You're not the receptionist we usually see.

Mandy: No, I'm new. I'm Lizzie's assistant.

Mrs Sullivan: Ah yes, Lizzie. We've met before.

Mandy: Oh?

Mrs Sullivan: Never mind. I want to see the doctor.

Mandy: Yes, of course. [dials DR ANDERSON's extension number] Dr Anderson, I have Miss Sullivan's mother here to see you. [waits] He'll be right out. Take a seat, Mrs Sullivan.

Mrs Sullivan: Humph!

[takes a seat]

[SHELLY, still limping comes wandering into the hospital reception]

Mandy: Blimey? I'll get the doctor!

[presses buzzer]

Mrs Sullivan: What are you doing, girl? [to MANDY] you don't suppose the doctor will come like that, do you?

Mandy: I don't know what to do.

Mrs Sullivan [impatiently] find the doctor, girl, find A doctor!

Mandy: yes! Yes, right! [runs off down the corridor, banging on the doctors offices]

Steve: Whoa, there, lass! What are you doing?

Mandy: I need a doctor, now!

Steve: Alright, alright, kid. [takes out a walkie talkie] Mervin, come in?

[MERVIN, ON LINE]: Coming back, Uncle Steve.

Mandy: young lass here needs t'doctor.

Mervin: Dr Purdi's in Carnegie, Dr Anderson's in Fawcett and...

Steve: Thanks, lad. [switches off walkie talkie] Right.

[bangs on DR WILLIAMS door]

Dr Williams: Ah. A porter.

Steve: Emergency in reception.

Dr Williams [jumps up and hurries to reception] Alright, alright, get a chair, Porter!

Steve: Yes, yes, of course.

Dr Williams: And where's Mrs Turner? There's no one manning the desk!

Mandy: Um, that's me.

Dr Williams: You? But you're a child! [to SHELLY] what's your name?

Shelly: Shelly.

Dr Williams: Shelly, we're going to take a closer look at your foot. You seem to have a rather nasty sprained ankle, but we'll do an x-ray to be on the safe side. Porter, take her down to x-ray.

Steve: Right ho.

Shelly: No! No! You don't understand, its my boyfriend, Paul Uppton. He fell through some stairs. I hitched a ride here, he'll be coming in the ambulance. You've got to treat him first. He was unconscious.

Dr Williams: You called the ambulance?

Shelly: I had to climb out of the window. I called it quick as I could but I had to leave him.

Dr Williams: Where did you leave him?

Shelly: Back at the cottage. Where he fell. I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything.

Dr Williams: Receptionist, find out where the ambulance has taken Paul, with any luck he'll be heading to Ashfordly General. Where they can run a hospital efficiently.

[MANDY makes a note of Paul's name]

Shelly: Please, you've got to treat him first. He was so cold.

Mandy: Don't worry, I'll find out where he is.

Dr Williams: With any hope.

Steve: Let's get you to x-ray, lass. [wheels her down the corridor out of sight]

Dr Williams: Oh and when Mrs Turner deigns to make an appearance, tell her I'd like to see her. You can be assured that the new administrator will be hearing of this.

Mandy: I'm calling Ashfordly, Dr Williams. If you want me to complete the task as instructed, you might want to go back to your office.

Dr Williams [scoffs, pushing past Dr Anderson]

Dr Anderson: Mrs Sullivan? [she stands, looking apprehensive] This way, please.

[he leads her out]

Mandy [on phone] Hi, yes. I'm calling from St Aidan's, the Royal Hospital. I'd like to know if you have an admission by the name of Paul Uppton.

[BREAK]

[Lizzie returns to find Mandy still surrounded by paperwork but the office looks much tidier]

Lizzie: How are you doing, Mandy?

Mandy: yeah, good.

Lizzie: Any notes for me?

Mandy: Mrs Sullivan arrived to see her daughter. She insisted on talking to Dr Anderson.

Lizzie: Mrs Sullivan? Did she give you her name?

Mandy: Yeah. Mrs Sullivan [rolls eyes]

Lizzie: No, I mean her first name.

Mandy: No. You okay, Lizzie?

Lizzie: I'm fine, Mandy.

Lizzie: Oh, I'll see him in a minute, did you take any calls?

Mandy: Yeah, a couple. We had an emergency who managed to make it here from Moor Cottage in Chesslethwaite, up on the moors and one from a woman who was convinced her son had broken his arm. She brought him in here and the little sod turned out to be an exemplary actor. Gave that one to Dr Williams, who, for the record, isn't the friendliest person I've met here.

Lizzie: Oh don't worry, Josie's like that with everyone. Don't take it personally, she thinks she's too good for this place because she'd rather be in a private surgery, but there's no call for that here. So what have you been doing?

Mandy: Talking to Dr Anderson. He came over and introduced himself.

Lizzie: Did he now? Reminds me of Dr Banner who was here years ago. Bit scruffy, mind.

Mandy: Dr Anderson's okay.

Lizzie: Well, just take care of yourself, Mandy.

Mandy: I will, don't you worry. Oh and speaking of Dr Williams, she wants a word with you in her office.

Lizzie: Does she now?

[The casualty doors burst open and they wheel the man from the pier in on a trolley]

INT. CASUALTY DEPARTMENT. THE ROYAL.

[the patient is wheeled into the room and NURSES KING AND BEATTIE gather to help]

Tom [authoratitively] Right, onto the bed, please, Mr Hogg requires stitches for the laceration to his head and a cast for his arm.

Nurses: Yes, Dr Ormerod. [they attend to MR HOGG]

Tom: Excellent. [shines a light into Mr Hogg's eyes] Mr Hogg, can you hear me? I'm Dr Ormerod, do you remember? You're at The Royal. You have a nasty cut to the head and a broken wrist. We'll do our best to patch you up here and take you down to the ward.

Hogg: [murmurs and groans in pain] Don't want to go to no ward...stupid woman. Get away with you! [he swipes at NURSE BEATTIE and NURSE KING]

Tom: Mr Hogg, we're trying to help you. [restrains his arms]

Hogg: Don't need no help. [swipes at the doctor and nurses again and is sick over the side of the bed]

Tom: Brilliant. [sighs] Nurse King, could you arrange for Mr Hogg to be cleaned up, please.

Nurse King: Oh yes [bounces] right away, Doctor Ormerod.

Hogg: Gerraway with you! You did that, you made me sick, doc!

Tom: I think that highly unlikely, Mr Hogg. Have you had anything to drink today?

Hogg: Only tea [laughs]

Tom [looks into Mr Hogg's pockets and produces a hip flask] What's in here, Mr Hogg?

Hogg: Medicinal brandy [laughs]

Tom: It makes it very hard to treat you, Mr Hogg, if we don't know what you've ingested. So, lets start from the beginning, have you experienced any form of blackout before?

Hogg: Only after one too many at The Jolly Sailor!

Tom: I see. No history of epilepsy or fainting?

Hogg: Only at the sight of pretty nurses. how are you, love? [to NURSE BEATTIE]

Tom: Keep an eye on him, please Nurse. I don't think we're going to get anywhere with him in this state? Do we have his patient notes?

[Mandy comes running in]

Mandy: You do now, Doctor.

Tom: Thank you. [consults notes] Right, no history of epilepsy. That's good. Mr Hogg, I'm going to ask you some questions. If you do not answer truthfully, I will not be able to treat you. The consequences of this could be fatal. Do you understand?

Hogg: Course, Doc [wheezes as he laughs]

Tom: Do you find yourself getting breathless, Mr Hogg?

Hogg: Old age, Doc. Nothing to worry about.

Tom: How old are you, Mr Hogg?

Hogg: 38.

Tom: Well, that's hardly old.

[TOM listens to his chest]

Tom: I'm not so sure, Mr Hogg. What do you do as a job?

Hogg: I'm on the dust, Doc. Its the only job for wastrels like me according to the missus

Tom: Ah, so there's a Mrs Hogg.

Hogg: Against my better wishes, yes.

Tom: Could you contact Mr Hogg's wife, please Mandy and inform her of the situation?

Mandy: Will do, Doctor Ormerod.

Tom: Thank you.

Hogg: What d'you have to contact that old witch for?

Tom: Its important that we let her know you're here.

Hogg: She won't care. She'll probably be glad. you'll hear her cheering down the phone. Her and that little coven of hers.

Nurse Beattie: I'm sure she won't, sir. [applies stitches] please keep still, sir.

Mr Hogg [winces] Must be my lucky day being attended by Snow White, here.

Tom: Nurse Beattie, could you check that Milner Ward are ready for Mr Hogg, please?

[they share a knowing look]

Nurse Beattie: Yes, Doctor Ormerod.

Tom: Right. Now, Mr Hogg...

INT. RECEPTION. THE ROYAL.

[MANDY returns from Casualty. Lizzie is occupied with paperwork]

Mandy: I need contact details for Mr Hogg's wife.

Lizzie: In the cabinet. First on the left. [gestures without looking up from her paperwork]

Mandy: Thanks Lizzie. [finds the notes] Sandra Hogg.

Lizzie: Sandra Hogg? Did you say Sandra Hogg?

Mandy: Yes I did?

Lizzie: Let me handle it.

Mandy: Its okay, Lizzie, I know how to use a telephone.

Lizzie: Trust me on this one. You do not want to talk to Sandra Hogg.

Mandy: Okay. [shrugs]

INT. HOGG RESIDENCE.

[A COCKTAIL PARTY IS IN PROGRESS.]

[SANDRA HOGG is the hostess of the party and is refilling glasses and passing round the nibbles in bowls. Her friends are gathered in chairs and dancing to 'So Macho' by Sinitta. The phone rings]

WOMAN 1: Phone, Sandra!

Sandra: Its probably Dan. Don't worry about it. Prob'ly forgotten his key.

Woman 2: [DRUNKENLY] Whoosit?

Sandra: Dan, Beryl. Don't worry about it.

[PHONE CONTINUES TO RING]

Sandra: Oh, what the heck...hello?

Lizzie: Hello, Mrs Hogg? This is Lizzie Turner calling from The Royal.

Sandra: Oh aye? What can I do for you, love?

Lizzie: I'm afraid your husband's been admitted to hospital, Mrs Hogg. He fell and hit his head on the pier.

Sandra [dismissively] On the pier? That's a new one [scoffs]

Lizzie: We're running tests on him to check there's nothing else wrong, but you can see him.

Sandra: Oh, experiments, I hope. Listen love, I couldn't give a toss about that man after what he's done to me. Do you seriously expect me to drop everything to come and visit that grumpy old sod?

Lizzie: Well...

Sandra: As far as I'm concerned, you can have him, and welcome. I'm sure you can find a discreet corner of the hospital to 'help him along' shall we say?

[Mandy listens in, horrified]

Lizzie: Uh, yes. Right. Well, thank you Mrs Hogg. We'll be in touch if anything changes.

Sandra: I'd rather you didn't. I've got some friends here and bad news does rather lower the tone. Ta-ra.

[phone goes dead]

Lizzie: Nasty woman. One thing I should tell you Mandy, is they can't blame us for not trying.

Mandy: Right. I'll bear that in mind. What's her problem anyway?

Lizzie: Who knows? Anyway, its not our business to ask. Marital problems can be very complicated.

Mandy: I know Mr Hogg's a bit of a pig…get it?

[Lizzie looks blank]

Mandy: never mind, he just seems very unhappy. He was playing the fool, drunk, in Casualty, but I just think he needs some support.

Lizzie: Well she's not easy to live with. I remember in the early days she were a right little…

[STEVE and MERVIN enter from the Ambulance yard]

Steve: Afternoon, busy Lizzie!

Mervin: Hi, Lizzie!

Lizzie: Hi Steve, hi Mervin.

Steve: See you've got a new assistant. What are the odds on this one?

Lizzie: Don't tease her, Steve.

Steve: Only joking, Lizzie. [shakes hands with Mandy] Steve Davies, Head Porter/Ambulance Man.

Mandy: Nice to meet you. I'm Mandy. Mandy Thwaite, assistant receptionist.

Steve: Good to meet you Mandy. This is Mervin. He's my lackey.

Mervin: I'm not a lackey, Uncle Steve.

Steve: Alright, you're not a lackey. [to Lizzie] so, do you need anything for the store cupboard?

Lizzie: Not at the moment. Roddy's seen us all right for tea and biccies.

Steve: How is your Rod?

Lizzie: He's fine. Making the most of the time he's got left on the docks.

Steve: Closing them down too are they?

Lizzie: Yeah. You hear about it in London. All the docks are closing. Where's it all gonna end, eh?

Steve: I don't know. We'd better watch it with old Eagle Eyes on the prowl.

Lizzie: Don't remind me. His visit's not until next Tuesday. I think we can manage til then. [pause] fancy a brew?

Steve: Would love one. [Mervin goes to sit down] er…just what do you think you're doing, Mervin, lad?

Mervin: Having a brew.

Steve: But there's sheets to unpack. Time enough for tea, later.

Mervin: But you…

Steve: get to it, my lad. You only get a tea break if you've done some work.

[Mervin shuffles away]

Mandy: Aw, can't he have a brew as well?

Steve: He's a lazy so and so, my girl. Thinks just because he's got a few GCSEs and A-Levels in the can that he doesn't need to do any manual labour? I promised his Ma I'd make sure he learnt the value of a good workplace and here he is.

Mandy: Okay. Sorry.

Steve: Don't be sorry, lass. Take it from one who knows. I had to work my way up. Started here in 1974 I did. Had to wear horrible overalls. There was a nice young man here, Alun Morris. Did we have a laugh! Then he fell head over heels, quite literally for a young lass with a broken toe. There was no going back after that. What was her name, Lizzie?

Lizzie: Georgie.

Steve: Ah yes, of course. [sings] Hey there, Georgie Girl…

Lizzie: Keep it down, I don't want Matron to hear. [hands him a cup] there's your brew.

Steve: You're a diamond, Lizzie.

Lizzie: They all say that [winks] come on Mandy, I want the paperwork sorted and filed before I leave this evening.

Mandy: Right on it, Lizzie.

Steve: What do you think of the old place so far, Mandy?

Mandy: Its great. Much better than an office. No creepy weirdos hanging around outside, no smoke filled 1970s pads. Yeah, its great. Plus there's a lot to see…I mean learn.

Steve: And by 'see' you mean looking at the views? Or something else?

Mandy: Well, this place is full of dishy doctors. I've been reading up on the old archives.

Steve: Oh yes. There's life in this old girl yet and I'm not just talking about Lizzie.

Lizzie: Cheeky swine.

Steve: So who takes your fancy, then, Mandy?

Lizzie: Well, it was Dr Ormerod Jnr to begin with but I think now we're mooning over Mr Anderson, am I right, Mandy?

Mandy: Neither. I'm wondering why there's a posh tart in the waiting area wearing clothes that wouldn't look out of place on the Kings Road, Chelsea.

Steve: Think that's my cue to get back to work. I'll be in the workshed.

[leaves]

Lizzie: He's always in the workshed.

Mandy: I don't doubt that.

Lizzie: He's a bit rough around the edges, but you can trust him with anything. Mervin's a bit slow on the uptake, you know, bit clumsy, but he's very talented. Great artist.

Mandy: An artist? Really?

Lizzie: Yeah, he wants to be the next David Cockney or something.

Mandy: David Hockney? Really?

Lizzie: Oh yeah. Its why he works here. Can't afford to pay for art school.

Mandy: That's so sad.

Lizzie: he's very shy, but a nice fella. Heart o'gold.

Mandy: Have you seen his stuff?

Lizzie: His paintings? Yeah. He painted the picture that's in the corridor there. Not the one of Mr Middleditch, the building.

Mandy: I'll take a look next time I'm on errands.

Lizzie: We're like a family here, Mandy. We all look out for each other.

Mandy: That's good to know. [turns back to the girl] so who is that?

Lizzie: That'll be Tom's girlfriend, Tara Bra-ra…something. I told you he was spoken for by some girl in Elsinby.

Mandy [not really listening] That doesn't bother me. I like a challenge. [Pause] There's no way she comes from Elsinby.

Lizzie: Well, just don't say I didn't warn you. [makes tea] Want a cuppa?

Mandy: Nah, ta.


	3. PRINCE CHARMING

[a pretty woman in a typical 80s power suit struts through the doors dressed to Sloane Ranger standard. Her accent matches her clothes. Posh, clipped, with a slight drawl]

Woman: Is Tom here?

Mandy: Sorry, can't help you, love. [dismissively]

Lizzie: Yes, we _can_ , actually. [nudges MANDY aside] You need to speak to Dr Ormerod?

Woman: I do, if its not too much to ask [sweetly]

Lizzie: I'll let him know. Who should I say...

Woman: Tara, he'll know who I am.

Mandy: Doesn't everybody? [murmurs]

Lizzie [picks up the phone] Hello, Dr Ormerod. Yes, I have Tara here to see you. [break] Okay, I'll tell her.

Lizzie: Dr Ormerod will be with you in a moment [to Tara] he's just with a patient.

Tara: Could you tell him to hurry? I have an appointment at four.

Mandy: Another one on the list, is it? [still murmuring]

Lizzie: Dr Ormerod says he won't be long. [firmly but kindly] please take a seat.

[Tara resentfully sits but immediately jumps to her feet when Tom emerges from the Casualty department, plastering a smile across her face]

Tara: Tom, darling! [kisses him] I know you said you were working but I thought a little treat would do us both good...so I've booked us in at the Grand for sups. [looks at him hopefully] what is it, darling?

Tom [firmly, brushing Tara's hands away] No, Tara. I can't just drop everything like that. I have a duty of care to my patients, a responsibility to make sure that they are treated correctly. It's not like a normal job. I'm a doctor, Tara. Not some office worker with a 9-5 shift.

Tara: You needn't be so nasty, Tom. Daddy said he'd help you get into private surgery. Then you wouldn't have to spend your time in this lousy dump.

Tom: This 'lousy dump' helped me through appendicitis, treated my stepmum with an ectopic pregnancy, helped deliver my brother and saved my father's life.

Tom: Do you have any idea what its like to be a part of something so sincere, so resilient that you feel like everything is in your hands?

Tara: Well, no. [pause] come on Tommy, let's not fight like this. Its petty and you know I'm right. Privatisation and insurance is the way forward.

Tom: But its not right. We need to preserve the National Health. Healthcare should be for everyone, not just the privileged.

Tara: I just don't understand why you want to work your fingers to the bone, when Daddy could help you work half the hours, for double the pay you get here.

Tom: I do it because I learnt the value of a good health service. Both my dad and my stepmum were doctors when everything was against them, they didn't have fancy gadgets and a lot of things were still experimental. They had an Iron Lung transferred from Ashfordly General to help my mum.

Lizzie: Ahem, Dr Ormerod, I'm sorry to disturb you, you're wanted back in theatre.

Tom: Thanks, Lizzie. (in distinct Gordon Ormerod fashion) [to Tara] I'm sorry about tonight. I know you wanted it to be special...

Tara: Nevermind Tommy, I guess we can always make another time, however girls like me, don't like to be kept waiting! One of these days, I shall take up the offer from Rupert or another of the gang, just you see…

Tom: I'm sorry [returns to theatre]

[Tom has by now returned to his work in the operating theatre.]

Mandy: Stood you up, did he?

[to Tara]

Tara: Not at all [sweetly] Tommy has to work and would like me all for himself for the evening, so we have arranged a more convenient time for us both.

Mandy: Oh yeah? Look at you in your posh clothes. You just don't get it, do you? You can't win him over with promises of a career in private medicine. It's not gonna work.

Tara: [Snorts] And I suppose you think My Tommy would look twice at someone like you? I mean look at you, your clothes and make up, you look positively frightful!

Mandy: Better be true to myself than look like a cheap tart. Spoilt daddy's girl, can't bear not to have her own way. You're pathetic.

Lizzie: Mandy...

Mandy: Well... Makes me sick, some of us have to 'work' for our money, and don't have our daddies to bail us out. Tom, I mean Dr Ormerod is a nice bloke, and too good for the likes of her!

Tara: Oh, I bet you work hard for your money...

Mandy: Right, you want to settle this properly, you toffee nosed tramp?

Tara: I don't mind, you vicious little slut...

Lizzie: Not in here you don't. Come on now.

Tara: I'll be back, you'll see.

Mandy: I don't doubt that. Go and play with your hoity toity friends, why don't you? Cow!

Tara: You should watch what you say. My Daddy is one of the chief investors at this dump. He could have you slung out for that.

Lizzie: Its not a dump.

Tara: Oh, you must be joking? Just look at this little country bumpkin outfit? You really think you can compete with the big new hospitals in the cities?

Lizzie: Maybe not, but we offer something else. When its needed. Care.

Tara [scoffs] I don't know why my father bothers.

Mandy: Doesn't bother me. Dr Ormerod's too good for the likes of you. Oh yeah, you might have the money, the prowess, the charm, but he's got his feet firmly on the ground. Give up whilst you can.

Tara: You think he'd be interested in a little slut like you? Dream on, sweetie. Tom Ormerod will marry me. Daddy'll get him a surgery and we'll be set up for life.

Mandy: That's all you Yuppies care about, isn't it. Money and status. God it makes me sick.

Tara: Ooh, you really are a little... [Nurse Cassie Beattie enters]

Cassie: Can I have Mrs Appleton's notes, please?

Mandy: Of course. Here you are? [checks the drawer]

Lizzie: This is Nurse Beattie, Nurse Beattie this is Mandy Thwaite, our new receptionist.

Mandy: Good to meet you, Nurse Beattie.

Cassie: I'm Cassie.

Mandy: Well, hi Cassie, then.

Tara: Excuse me, I was talking to you.

Mandy: Well I'm finished talking to you!

Tara: Well I say!

[Tara storms off muttering something under her breath]

Cassie: Thanks. [Pause] is something the matter?

Mandy: Only the injustice of the world.

Lizzie: Mandy here thinks she should be the next Mrs Ormerod

Cassie: Oh, I see [shyly] I remember Dr Ormerod Snr. He saved me and my brother and sister when our house caught fire. He tried to save dad...

Mandy: Wow, what a hero, I've been reading all the old newspapers. He was a bit of a daredevil! I bet Tom would do the same; he's wonderful [gushes] Just needs to get away from her!

Cassie: You mean that posh girl with the designer clothes? She asked if she could borrow a nurse's uniform.

Lizzie: Heavens! What are youngsters like these days, wouldn't have caught me doing such a thing at their age [smiles as she turns to return a file]

Mandy: Oh yeah, I'm sure you were Snow White in the Swinging Sixties! [laughs teasingly]

Lizzie: I don't know what you mean Mandy, now get back to your work [winks at Nurse Beattie]

Mandy: How much more of this is there to do? I feel like ink is oozing out of my pores.

Lizzie: As long as the sick keep coming, the ink will keep flowing. So what plans do you have for yourself this evening?

Mandy: Go to that new club on the seafront. Icicle I think its called, which is rather apt for Elsinby. The North Front.

[sighs]

Lizzie: I hope they play that 'George Boy' the one who looks like a lady, with the long hair and make up. I like him

Mandy [raises eyebrows] I do not believe you just said that.

Cassie: I'd better get back to work, Matron will be chasing me.

Lizzie: Bye Cassie, I'll have Mandy bring up some more notes, if she ever stops daydreaming about a certain doctor.

[Mandy turns up the radio]

INT. Milner Ward

[Hogg is sat in a bed with a huge plate of food on a tray]

Tom: How are you feeling, Mr Hogg?

Hogg: I'm alright.

Tom: Now, your blood tests show an abnormal amount of white cells. We're going to run some more tests but I think you may be anaemic. Do you find yourself getting tired at all?

Hogg: Yes, if I'm honest Doc, most of the time.

Tom: When you were on the pier, did you feel tired at all?

Hogg: Course I did.

Tom: How much water do you drink, Mr Hogg?

Hogg: Enough.

Tom: One glass? Two glasses?

Hogg: One.

Tom: Well, you're severely dehydrated, looking at these notes. Has anyone mentioned anaemia to you before?

Hogg: Well, yes, but I thought it was just made up. You know, Doc.

Tom: Quite. Well, I'm going to put you on some iron tablets and I would recommend that you increase your intake of vegetables, diet is very important when it comes to treating anaemia, Mr Hogg.

Hogg: Oh marvellous. Rabbit food, is it?

Tom: In a manner of speaking, although I wouldn't put it quite so bluntly.

Hogg: Well that's it, isn't it? The missus has disowned me and I'm sentenced to a life of eating bloody rabbit food.

Tom: I'll come back later, Mr Hogg. See how you're doing. Nurse King, could you keep an eye on Mr Hogg, please.

Nurse King (Sophie) Yes Doctor.

INT. Reception.

*Holding Out for a Hero is blasting from the radio*

Lizzie: Turn that down, Mandy. I don't want any complaints from our new administrator.

Mandy: I thought we didn't have one.

Lizzie: Well, its all news to me too but Ashfordly are sending one down to us mere mortals.

Mandy: Oh? Who?

Lizzie: Don't know his name. [points to Mandy's filing] there, you see, that's much better.

Mandy: Thanks. So what DO you know about him?

Lizzie: He's an older man. Very well spoken by all accounts. Peggy, the receptionist at Ashfordly says he's a right arrogant so and so.

Mandy: I've dealt with them before. Doesn't phase me. What's his name then?

Lizzie: Nor me. I've dealt with the likes of 'em too. There was Mr Carnegie, he flirted with anything in a skirt, had a Jag; old Mr Harper, he hated me dad. Then we got a secretary, Mrs McAteer, oh she thought a lot of herself, that one, just like Dr Williams. I don't think I've ever seen her leave her office. Oh it says here… [looks on the letter] Mr Fitzgerald. Used to be a surgeon or something.

Mandy [looks uncomfortable] Oh…Okay.

Lizzie: Are you alright, love?

Mandy: Yeah, yeah, fine. You were saying about Dr Williams? She's really snooty.

Lizzie: Anyway, who are you mooning over now? Our Tom…

Mandy: Don't you think he's gorgeous?

Lizzie: far too young for my liking, his father though, was a fine looking man in his day, Dr Weatherill was one lucky lady to have found him, and to be still so happy together after all these years.

Mandy: What did he look like? I mean, I know I saw the photographs on the papers but…

[suddenly interested]

Lizzie: He was very distinguished, smart and polite. He still is, that's where Tom gets it from, although Dr Weatherill was his second wife, Dr Ormerod's first wife, she died quite young, leaving Dr Ormerod with two young children to raise. Dr Weatherill is a wonderful woman too.

Mandy: Oh she's the one who opened the premature baby unit, right? Its on the wall on A Block.

Lizzie: that's right, she lost a child of her own. Was very sad, but they fought through it, she Nearly lost Dr Ormerod as well.

Mandy: Blimey, they didn't have much luck, did they? I bet they're happy that Tom is so successful. I would be. [Pause] Lizzie, I know I seem like a stroppy cow at times, I don't mean to be its just I haven't had a lot of luck myself. Then there are people like bloody Tara Bra-ra Brindley who get everything handed to them on a silver platter.

Lizzie: I think I told you about me dad and me Uncle Jack. Well, anyway they used to be porters here, and were always up to no good with dodgy dealings [laughs] the amount of times I would get them out of scrapes, but what I was taught was, if you get your head down, and do your work, the world is your oyster, especially now. 1985 and the world is full of promise. There were not many opportunities for northern lasses in the sixties, you work hard Mandy, and you will get what you want in life.

Mandy: Oh yeah, but nice girls never get the guy, do they? [looks sad]

Lizzie: you never know, you might meet 'George Boy' out tonight, and he could whisk you away somewhere. Right Missy, we really need to get back to work

Mandy: How much longer? My hands look like I've been in a coalhouse all day.

[They are here interrupted by the arrival of a familiar face, Tom's father, Dr Ormerod himself. His hair is greying and he certainly looks older but the twinkle is still in his eyes. He is wearing a pair of golfing trousers, a shirt, pale blazer and his favourite mackintosh coat. Lizzie is stunned to see him.]

Lizzie: Hello Dr Ormerod, what a pleasure to see you!

Dr Ormerod: Lizzie, my word, you haven't changed a bit! When was the last time….

Lizzie: It was 1973. At the Middleditch Trust Christmas Ball.

Dr Ormerod: But that was almost fifteen years ago.

Lizzie: Time flies I suppose. Are you enjoying your retirement?

Dr Ormerod: Enjoying it would be too strong a word, Lizzie. Yes, its wonderful to have plenty of time to do all the things you haven't done and to be able to take holidays and such, but nothing will quite compare to the hustle and bustle of working in a hospital, especially a hospital like this one. [Mandy emerges from the back of the reception] Ah, I see you have an apprentice? [to Mandy, whose back is turned]

Lizzie: Dr Ormerod, this is Mandy. She has recently joined us, and has settled in spectacularly. You know me, I'd never leave here, too many happy memories. But, I've come to realise that I'll have to stop working at some point and I'll need a replacement, so I've decided to train her up myself.[smiles] how's Dr Weatherill?

Dr Ormerod: Jill's very well, thank you Lizzie. I came to see Tom, is he available or in theatre?

Lizzie: I'm afraid he's recently gone back into theatre, I can call up and leave a message for you?

Dr Ormerod: Thank you, Lizzie. Has Tara been in to see him?

Lizzie: Yes, she was here about an hour ago. She left, but didn't say where she was going.

Dr Ormerod: Good. [to Mandy] please forgive my bluntness, but I cannot stand to see Tom so unhappy. He deserves better.

Mandy: Yeah, you deserve better than her, right cow, she is. [still with back turned] I just can't see how anything can be found in here...

LIZZIE: Mandy, [clears her throat warningly] [turns her around] this is Dr Ormerod, Tom's father. He used to be a doctor here too.

([Mandy turns around-embarrassed])

Mandy: Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't talking about your wife! I meant, I thought you were Tom, but he doesn't talk about her like that either...I mean, Tom's girlfriend is...

Lizzie: Sorry, Dr Ormerod, I've been showing Mandy the filing cabinets. You know how confusing they can be.

Dr Ormerod: Yes, I can vaguely recall something of that nature.

[Mandy looks at the desk and recognises the face from the newspaper archive]

Mandy: Oh my God! Its you I've been reading about! [gasps]

Dr Ormerod: I'm sorry?

Lizzie: It's the newspaper archives, Dr Ormerod. I asked Mandy to clear out the cupboard this morning, she found all the clippings from the Gazette.

Dr Ormerod: Oh I see. Well, that's a task for anyone. After the flood in 1968.

Mandy: It certainly is. Its filthy in there.

Dr Ormerod [genially] Well, the hospital is rather old, Mandy. That's why we need some order to our filing. I'm sure Lizzie will explain things to you.

Mandy: Of course. [pause, worried] I'm sorry I spoke out of turn. I'm from a big office in the town. They were tight on paperwork.

Dr Ormerod: A hospital is very different to an office, Mandy, but the same principles apply. [checks his watch] Goodness me, half the afternoon gone already. [pause] is Tom on call, Lizzie?

Lizzie: He's in theatre according to Matron. Rather nasty puncture to the leg. Can't say much of course.

Dr Ormerod: Quite right. Have you seen Tara recently?

Lizzie: Tom's girlfriend? Not that I made that assumption, but yes, she's been here this afternoon. Left about ten minutes before you arrived?

Mandy: Stuck up cow. [lowly]

Lizzie: Mandy!

Mandy: What? Sorry, its just that I've just had the displeasure of meeting the infamous Tara Bra-la...whatever her name is.

Lizzie: Mandy!

Dr Ormerod: Well, everyone's entitled to their opinion, so I've been told. [smiles] don't worry, Lizzie. Its good for the young to have an opinion.

Lizzie: Even so, Dr Ormerod, that's not what you want to hear when you walk through the doors.

Dr Ormerod: Not ideally, but the times are changing, Lizzie. I'm sure you can understand.

Lizzie: How are the family?

Dr Ormerod: Yes, they're very well, thanks, Lizzie.

Lizzie: Tom's doing really well, you know. He's very dedicated and very busy. Never stops. Reminds me a lot of that Dr Ellis from years ago. Wants to get involved in everything. Oh don't get me wrong, he's not as reckless as Dr Ellis was...I mean, he cares about the patients yes...

Dr Ormerod: I quite understand, Lizzie. So, Mandy, how are you settling in?

Mandy: Um, okay, I think. There's a lot of paperwork.

Lizzie: Always has been and always will be.

Mandy: Not when you start to use a computer. Makes everything easier. Trust me.

Lizzie: Its all gobbledegook to me.

Mandy: What about reading the manual? You could try and look at it, at least.

Lizzie: Alright. I will. In me own time.

Mandy: Sorry.

Dr Ormerod: Anything that enables the hospital to run more efficiently must be an advantage in this day and age. I'm sorry, Mandy. I should have greeted you properly. Gordon Ormerod, how do you do. [offers hand]

Mandy [blushes] Pleased to meet you too Dr Ormerod [shakes hand] You know there's so many stories here about you [gestures to newspaper clippings]

Dr Ormerod [seriously]: You don't want to believe everything you read in the newspaper, Mandy.

Mandy: But look at all the daring things you've done!

Gordon: Even so, I'd rather not discuss them, if you don't mind.

Mandy: No, I get that, its fine.

Gordon: Also, don't worry about the formalities, Mandy. Most people don't bother nowadays anyway. [shakes her hand, smiling] Welcome to The Royal.

Lizzie: I remember my first day. You said exactly the same words to me.

Gordon: And they've put you in good stead, haven't they, Lizzie? [smiles] how is Tom doing?

Lizzie: It seems like he has always been here, and reminds me a lot of your good self.

Gordon: I hope he doesn't have my recklessness. [modestly] Jill would be in a very different situation now if...  
[he winces]

Lizzie: Are you ok Dr Ormerod?

Gordon: Yes, thank you Lizzie [the counter has concealed his walking stick until now] if I had been…well, it doesn't matter now, does it?

Lizzie: Mandy, why don't you get Dr Ormerod a seat, whilst I make us a cuppa?

Mandy: Sure, yeah. [she assists o a seat] are you okay, Dr Ormerod?

Gordon: Yes, thank you Mandy, just need to rest my legs, I shall be fine in a moment. I understand you have met Tom's…acquaintance, Tara?

Mandy: Briefly.

Gordon: And you have formed an opinion of her?

Mandy: Sort of.

Gordon: and what are your feelings toward her?

Mandy: I don't know what you mean, sir?

Gordon: You obviously have strong feelings of resentment towards her.

Mandy: I just think she's the playgirl daughter of a playboy who had his fill in the 70s and brought his yuppie spawn into the world to conquer it.

Gordon [smirks] Interesting choice of phrase Mandy, but I like that. My wife is a strong minded woman too, had to be, she used to get a lot of criticism for being a female doctor in our day. People don't like change, generally speaking.

Lizzie: Oh I know. Roddy's always saying how when they close the docks they'll be nothing left for the folk in this town. They'll all move out to London or Leeds. The whole place will close.

([she approaches GORDON and hands him a cup of tea])

Gordon: I wouldn't say that, Lizzie. [smiles, accepting the cup] Besides, the hospital has been standing firm for almost a century. Its proved its worth. Our duty is to our patients. Not to the DHA or the Service, whomever they may be.

Lizzie: Speaking of which, Dr Ormerod, we're getting a new administrator.

Gordon: Oh really? Anyone we know?

Lizzie: I've got his name here somewhere. Mandy, can you remember?

Mandy: Uh, Fitz-something?

Lizzie: That's right. Fitz-summat. Anyway, he's from Ashfordly.

Mandy: Ashfordly. [nervously] Um…when is he…I mean, when is Mr Fitz coming?

Lizzie: He'll be here on Tuesday. You alright, love?

Mandy: Yeah. Yeah. I'll just get a cuppa.

[pours tea with a trembling hand]

Lizzie: Do you think she's okay?

Dr Ormerod: Well, its always daunting when someone new joins the hospital. I shouldn't worry, Lizzie. Just keep a close eye. Make her feel welcome.

Lizzie: I will. I suppose its gonna be the same for my Roddy when they turf him out. I worry about him, you know. It won't be easy for him, not going to work everyday. He'll become a...what are they calling it now? Couch potato?

Gordon: Can't say I'm familiar with the term, Lizzie. But I don't doubt that Roddy will find some alternative method of exercise. Its very important to keep busy.

Lizzie: As a distraction, I suppose?

Gordon: Not just a distraction, but to keep active. Its very easy to sit back, read the newspaper and watch television for hours. I can't understand how Jill can watch an hour of television. The children are no better, although, Aisling is now taking tennis lessons.

Lizzie: How are the others? Your youngest, Jonny, was it?

Gordon: Very well, thank you. Jonathan's just started at the Grammar. He should do well, although he doesn't seem to want to initiate a conversation about what he wants to do. Katie is travelling with her orchestra, just a three month tour this time, hardly see her, except at Christmas, of course, she comes with her husband, nice fellow, also a musician and Aisling is doing tennis lessons, she's very academic and wants to go to University- and of course...Tom is here. All I want is for him to be happy.

Mandy: And you don't think he'll be happy with Tara Bra-la Brindley?

Gordon: He seems very uncomfortable around her. Just the observations of a father, I know, but I think he needs someone different. Someone who appreciates his work, who will stand by him and support him.

Mandy: You want me to match make him with someone else?

Gordon: No, Mandy. Although, personally, I think he'd be a damn sight happier with you or someone other than Miss Brinkley-Rowe.

Mandy: Well, thanks.

Gordon: I speak as I find. I just want to see Tom happy. He's so dedicated to his work.

Lizzie: Wonder who he gets that from? [grins]

Gordon: Who indeed, Lizzie?

Mandy: If I were you I'd let him choose what he wants to do.

Gordon: You're right, of course. I shouldn't involve myself.

Mandy: I think you'd be best staying out of it.

Gordon: You have a wise head on those young shoulders, Mandy. I'm certain you'll be a valuable asset to the hospital.

Mandy: Wow, that means a lot. Thank you, Dr Ormerod. By the way, is it true about the surgeon who used to smoke in the operating theatre?

Gordon: [laughs] Mr Rose, dear old Mr Rose. Yes he had a penchant for a pipe, it was acceptable back then. Lots of things have changed, lots for the better, by all accounts.

Mandy: What about relationships between doctors and dizzy receptionists? I bet Lizzie had a choice of handsome doctors...

Gordon: I couldn't possibly comment on Lizzie's affairs, however, in this day and age I see no reason why a doctor and a receptionist couldn't be together [laughs] you must think a lot of Tom?

Mandy: Yes I do...[corrects herself] not in that way, he's a nice guy...handsome...cute...sweet...and I think, even though I've only been here a few days, that he's a great doctor.

Gordon: [smiles] with that kind of commendation, it sounds like Tom is doing very well.

Mandy: He is, Mr, Dr...crap. I just made a fool of myself.

Gordon: How about Mr Ormerod? [laughs] right Mandy, It was a pleasure meeting you. Lizzie, it was a pleasure seeing you, but I must get back to Jill, please tell Tom I called in, but will telephone him this evening.

Lizzie: Righto, Dr Ormerod! [slams the drawers of the filing cabinet shut with such vigour they bounce back]  
[Mandy bites her lip struggling not to laugh]

Mandy: [lowly] She can't get the hang of them.

Gordon: Neither could I!

Mandy: They eat fingers, apparently.

Lizzie: Mandy. Pink notes go into the other drawer. [raises eyebrows] and I didn't realise we still used headed note paper?

[holds up a piece of paper with Mandy's scribbles on it]

Mandy: Uh, yeah, sorry about that, Lizzie. Um…thanks for the chat, Mr Ormerod. You probably think I'm really incompetent.

Gordon: Not at all Mandy, it's been a pleasure to meet you, and I look forward to meeting you again soon.

[the door bangs open at the end of the corridor and Tom's voice is heard]

Lizzie: Your son's out of theatre. [notices the doors swinging in the distance]

Gordon: I'll wait a little longer then.

Lizzie: Mandy, why don't you fetch Dr Ormerod Jnr for his father?

Mandy: Yes, of course. [rushes off]

Lizzie: Don't run in the corridor!

Gordon: Nice girl.

Lizzie: Nice girl. No brains. [smiles, recognising herself] Sorry, I was a bit like that, wasn't I?

Gordon: Well, I wouldn't say that, exactly. I'm sure Mandy will thrive under your instruction, Lizzie, particularly with your penchant for filing. [sighs]

Lizzie: You don't like the wannabe Sloane Ranger, then?

Gordon: I've played golf with George, her father a few times, he seems like a decent sort, but Tara is very spoilt, not her fault I suppose, but I'm not entirely sure that she is right for Tom.. I always saw him settling down with a gentler soul.

Lizzie: You play golf? Dr Ormerod, you do surprise me. I never thought you'd be another Mr Rose. Next you'll be lighting a pipe in here and making chauvinistic comments.  
[laughs]

Gordon: Oh I hope not. [sighs, wincing]

Lizzie: Is it difficult, having to rely on the stick after...[pauses] after what happened?

Gordon: Well, we have to adjust, don't we?

Lizzie: I suppose so.

[They are interrupted by Mandy's return with TOM]

([Tom approaches his father and greets him with ease])

Tom: Dad, what are you doing here? I thought Jill told you, you have to take it easy?

Gordon: I thought I'd come and see how you were doing, Tom. Actually I have missed the old place, and have been meaning to pop in for some time, and well Lizzie is here, it's like old times.

Tom: But Jill told you...

Gordon: Yes, yes, however we can keep these outings between us, can't we? So, not out with Tara tonight then?

Tom: No, I'm on call. [Briskly, suspiciously] why do I get the feeling you're checking up on me?

Gordon: Righto! Don't be silly, I hear you're doing well.

Tom: Who told you?

Gordon: That assistant of Lizzie's... Mandy.

Tom: Well, you can always trust the receptionists to know what's going on.

Mandy: I wouldn't be too sure of that. No-one tells me anything.

Tom: You're still learning from Lizzie, aren't you?

Mandy: Well, yes.

Tom: Then don't try to run before you can walk. If you'll excuse me, Dad, I need to get back to work.

Gordon: well, good luck, Tom. Please do telephone your mother soon. She worries.

Tom: Will do.

Gordon: Right then, I'll be off.

Mandy: I'll make sure he does, Dr Ormerod.

Gordon: [chuckles] Thank you Mandy. Lizzie! [waves]

Lizzie: Bye Dr Ormerod!

[He leaves]

Mandy: Your dad's nice.

Tom: Yes, I suppose you would say that.

Lizzie: Dr Ormerod, there's a phonecall for you.

Tom: Thank you, Lizzie. It's probably from Pathology.

[picks up the phone]


	4. IF SHE KNEW WHAT SHE WANTS

EXT. Castle Road, Elsinby.

[Tara's car stops outside the Ormerod house and she disembarks with perfect poise]

[At The Ormerod residence, Jill hears the doorbell ring]

Jill: Who on earth?... [gets up and answers the door in her smart 80s apparel]

[opens the door] Oh, hello Tara. I'm afraid Tom's not here.

Tara: I know Mrs Ormerod, I've just left him at the hospital. I needed some female advice, and who better to speak with, than Tommy's mother, I do hope I'm not opposing on you? [sweetly]

Jill: Not at all. [awkwardly] come in, Tara. [ushers her in. The Ormerods sitting room is fairly modern with a few 1960s pieces thrown in for nostalgia. Photos of Tom, Katie, Jonathan and Aisling line the mantel and a large TV set sits in the corner. Jill brushes off the sofa and sets to making a drink for herself.]

Tara: [Follows Jill into the kitchen, ignoring her request to be seated] I knew you wouldn't mind, we do get on ever so well don't we. I'll have a cup of tea also if you're making?

Jill: Well I...

Tara: Marvels. Thanks. Mrs Ormerod, since Tommy has left Med School, and started working at that blasted Royal, he doesn't seem to have any time for me anymore, it's always patients this, patients that. We were supposed to have plans this evening, and he has had to cancel, due to being on call at that damn place.

Jill: Oh?

Tara: Has he mentioned anything about me to you?

Jill: He does speak of you often, yes [coyly, dismissively] Tom is a very dedicated doctor in a struggling profession, but his work at The Royal should be commended. It may only seem to be another country bumpkin hospital but its been going strong for over a hundred years. Its part of Tom's makeup. You know that his father worked there?

Tara: I do Mrs Ormerod, and times have changed. Private practice is very well paid, and Daddy can get him in where he works. Tommy would have more time to see me, and have more money in his pocket, to save for 'our' future together

Jill: Privatisation isn't always the best way; have you considered that Tom might actually enjoy working for the National Health Service?

Tara: [Scoffs] Why on earth would anyone enjoy working in a mediocre hospital, and not have time to enjoy with their girlfriend

Jill: Because some people don't have the benefit of a privileged background. [pauses, keeping her temper] I was the only woman to graduate from the British School of Medicine with a Doctorate. It was a miracle in 1960s Britain. Women were expected to settle down and be housewives, things have changed. You should take advantage of the opportunities around you, Tara.

Tara: In your day Mrs Ormerod, most girls my age would already be married and settled down, I'm positively ancient, besides, Daddy has always insisted I never work, and has always provided for me accordingly.

Jill: That explains a lot [lowly]

Tara: Why on earth you chose to be a Doctor is beyond me! Mr Ormerod could have looked after you, so you wouldn't have had to work

Jill: I chose to be a doctor because I wanted to make a difference in peoples lives. Dr Ormerod and I almost fell apart over his refusal to accept that I would not be his domesticated little housewife. I actually enjoyed my work, not that I expect a society girl to understand that. It might help you to find some sort of occupation. I know Tom well enough to know how committed he is to his job, just don't expect him to give it all up for you, because I can tell you, he won't. I didn't give up my job for Dr Ormerod. Our disagreement about my place in the home could have had a very different outcome if Gordon had been killed in that car crash, but Tom won't tell you about it.

Tara: [sighs] I'm sorry to hear about Mr Ormerod's accident, but I'm afraid, this 'society girl' won't be changing her mind any time soon. Thank you for the tea Mrs Ormerod, but I think it's time I must be leaving. [Not recognising the sarcasm] Oh don't worry Mrs Ormerod, I'm sure Tommy will be bringing me round to visit very soon. I think he might even have a question to ask me.

Jill: Oh?

Tara: Well, you know, we've been together a while now and I think he's preparing to take that next step...

Jill: Oh really?

Tara: Yes, only the other day we were discussing whether it would be better to buy a property or rent and everyone knows that when a man starts discussing a house, he wants to build a family.

Jill: Naturally. [false smile] well, I must start getting Gordon's tea on and warm his slippers. He'll be home soon. [sarcastically]

Tara: Of course Mrs Ormerod, goodbye.

[Jill shakes her head, smiling]

[Enter Gordon, returning from The Royal]

Gordon: Jill? Where are you?

[Jill emerges from the kitchen]

Jill: Hello Gordon [kisses him] Good day, was it? Hard day on the _golf course_? [smiles]

Gordon: Not quite Jill, I popped in to see Tom, you never guess who is still there!

Jill: No, who?

Gordon: Lizzie! Can you believe it, the old girl hasn't changed one bit. She has her own 'assistant' now, new girl called Mandy [Smiles] nice to see some things don't change. You must go and see Lizzie sometime, she sends her best.

Jill: Goodness me, Lizzie was pretty hopeless on her own! I can't imagine how much chaos that could cause.

Gordon: Well, Mandy seems pretty grounded.

Jill: I hope so. Having two Lizzies on the front desk could be very interesting for the hospital. I remember my first week when she mixed up all the patient notes! [smiles at the memory, chuckling]

Gordon: Lizzie always got things sorted.

Jill: Eventually. [grins] Oh, by the way, we had a visitor this afternoon. She left just before you arrived.

Gordon: Oh? Anyone we know?

Jill: Tara. Honestly, sometimes I could…

Gordon: I know the feeling. Was she her usual charming self?

Jill: Ha!

Gordon: What on earth was she doing round here?

Jill: She came to see Tom; or rather she claimed that she was surprised that Tom wasn't at home. Her father has a lot to answer for. [sets to making dinner] you know she had the audacity to criticise Tom for wanting to work in a 'mediocre' hospital when her father could hand him a private surgery on a silver platter.

Gordon: That doesn't surprise me one bit. We can only hope he has the sense to do what is right. Lizzie mentioned that I just don't get what he sees in the girl.

Jill: We can't involve ourselves, Gordon. He's his own man now. [pause] Oh and she seems to think that Tom is making plans to propose to her.

[Gordon opens a cupboard]

Gordon: What gave her that idea?

[JILL shrugs]

Jill: I couldn't tell you, but Tara seemed very convinced.

Gordon: Do you think it would work between them?

Jill: She's got all these fancy ideas, she's probably planning the curtains to match the duvet covers...

([GORDON laughs] )

Gordon: Come on, now, I'm sure it'll be fine. I know Tara can be difficult but beneath all that snobbery and ridiculous attitude she's decent enough. Just spoiled.

Jill: How was George?

Gordon: Strangely enough he didn't mention Tara.

Jill: That's not unusual is it?

Gordon: Well, he'll usually drop details of what she's doing, but today he seemed strained.

Jill: Worn out, I expect. Did he mention the Baby Unit at all?

Gordon: Yes, he's making a donation. I'm sure I told you.

Jill: Yes, you did. I'm sorry, I've had a lot to think about. [rubs her head] Jonathan's starting his pottery lessons after school, Aisling's decided that she does want to participate in the school concert after all which means she'll need a costume made before Friday and Jonathan was complaining because apparently there's something wrong with the telly.

Gordon: Well, I can sort that. [rubs her arms] look, why don't you let me make the dinner tonight. Just sit down and calm down.

Jill: I know, I just worry so much about the hospital. Are you sure you don't mind that they gave the patronage to me?

Gordon: Darling, I don't mind at all. I'm just concerned that you're taking on too much.

Jill: Thank you for caring. [hears the sound of keys in the door] That'll be...

[Stormy footsteps are heard. they ignore the room and thump up the stairs where a door is heard slamming]

Gordon: Aisling. [sighs] Perhaps I'd better have a word...

Jill: Gordon, she's a teenage girl, she won't want to talk to you. Trust me.

Gordon: Alright. Please tell me if things are getting too much.

Jill: Okay.

Gordon: Now, go and take some time to relax. Doctor's orders.

Jill: I will. Just after I've finished these forms.

Gordon: What forms?

Jill: Aisling's going on a school trip to see…King Lear and Jonathan's football subs are due.

Gordon: I can do that. [plucks them from the table. Loud, dance music is heard above]

Jill: Not much chance of getting some quiet then?

Gordon: I'll go and tell her to turn it down.

Jill: No, honestly, its fine. She's just testing the boundaries as all teenagers do.

Gordon: You're working far too hard, Dr Weatherill. Time to make some time for yourself, I think.[kisses her head]

Jill: Chance would be a fine thing. I'm not complaining, really, Gordon. I love what I do and its such a privilege to be a patron.

Gordon: But?

Jill: I miss the hospital. I miss being there for my patients. I wouldn't trade what I do for anything, but…

Gordon: You miss general practice? Well, that's understandable considering how many years you've worked in the Service.

Jill: It occurred to me when I was talking to Tara that patients deserve more than we can offer these days. So much is happening and we're just taking a back seat, sitting behind a desk. Is that the future? To compromise on patient care in favour of dotting every I and crossing every T? [she massages her chest]

Gordon: We can't change what's happening, unfortunately. We have to move with the times.

Jill: I know, I know, of course, but it seems ridiculous to have to fill in this amount of paperwork when there are so many people waiting on lists to receive care.

Gordon: You're doing a smashing job of it.

Jill: But is it enough? Was the hospital busy today?

Gordon: Well, its different to our day, everyone rushing around, no time to speak to anyone, I worry for Tom. But with Lizzie at the helm, he stands a fighting chance eh? [chuckles]

Jill: Yes, because he's the son of the wonderful, dashing Dr Gordon Ormerod [kisses him] still as handsome as he was twenty years ago [hand lingers on his face] things have changed a lot, Gordon. He'll cope. Lizzie never failed to set things right before and it sounds like she has some good support [hears the opening bars of "Lady in Red" on the radio. Gordon turns it up]

Gordon: Shall we? Not all this new stuff is bad

Jill: Yes, [they dance]

The Royal.

[Tom is in his office, consulting Mr Hogg's record]

[Lizzie taps on the door]

Lizzie: Dr Ormerod?

Tom: Come in Lizzie.

Lizzie: You sound just like your dad. [smiles] Just wanted to know, are you coming to the gala on Friday?

Tom: Once I've finished here. Why do you ask Lizzie?

Lizzie: I'm doing the seating plan for the dinner. I've put you next to your Dad and Dr Anderson. Dr Weatherill's opposite you with Mr Rose and Dr Williams.

Tom: Lizzie, do you mind if we talk about this later?

Lizzie: Oh, no. Not at all. Sorry to disturb you, Doctor.

Tom: Thank you, Lizzie [pertinently]

Lizzie: Oh, right [closes the door]

[Dr Williams emerges from her office]

Dr Williams: Still here, Mrs Turner? I was starting to think you were avoiding me.

Lizzie: Just checkin' on whether Dr Ormerod will be coming to the Gala. I'm doing the seating plan for the dinner, just wanted to make sure that everyone's included.

Dr Williams: I see [sniffs] you know he is very busy. Rather like this hospital.

Lizzie: Of course. I've worked here twenty five years. I know how busy doctors are.

Dr Williams: In that case, you won't mind explaining why you left that chit of a girl in charge of the Reception desk today.

Lizzie: I beg your pardon?

Dr Williams: Whilst you were out God knows where, your dear apprentice abandoned the desk and started running around the hospital like a headless chicken. Don't you train new staff, Mrs Turner? Or is it a case of throwing constant mugs of tea in their direction and showing them how to differ pieces of coloured paper?

Lizzie: I'll have you know that Mandy is very responsible. I wouldn't have left her in charge if I didn't think she could handle running the desk in my absence.

Dr Williams: So what was so important that you felt the need to abandon your post?

Lizzie: For your information, I was making a visit to our former Matron, who devoted most of her life to this hospital. She's now living at the old Nurses Home with dementia. Doesn't know if she's coming or going most of the time? So don't you dare call my abilities into question and certainly don't use my apprentice as leverage for your own petty squabbles with me. I've put you next to Mr Rose on the seating plan for the gala. Good afternoon, Dr Williams.

[Nurse Wilshaw comes running down the corridor]

Dr Williams: What are you doing?

Kerry: I'm sorry, [bangs on Tom's door] Dr Ormerod, its Mr Hogg!

[Tom jumps up and hurries out of the room]

INT. Middleditch Ward

[HOGG is in a terrible state]

Tom: Alright, Mr Hogg. Nurse Beattie, I need oxygen now.

Hogg: Can…can't…can't…breathe…!

Tom: Alright, Mr Hogg, try and stay calm, we're going to give you some oxygen to ease your breathing.

Matron: Blood test results are back, Doctor.

Tom: Thank you, Matron. [looks at them] right, lets keep him on the oxygen for the time being.

Matron: All that drinking…what stage would you say…

Tom: stage 4, he needs a lot of help.

Matron: Poor man.

Tom: Yes, quite. [nods like his father and returns to Hogg] how is he doing?

Kerry: He's responding well to the oxygen, breathing's almost normal. Pulse is regular.

Tom: Good. Keep an eye on him, Nurse Wilshaw.

Kerry: Will do, Doctor.

Tom: Let me know if anything changes.

Cassie: Of course, Dr Ormerod.

Tom: I'll be in my office.

Cassie: Don't work too hard, will you?

[TOM smiles like his father]

Tom: I'll try not to.

[Cassie smiles back, her eyes lingering on him as he leaves the ward]


	5. STUCK WITH YOU

Club Icicle, Elsinby Pier.

[True by Spandau Ballet is playing, the club is busy and Mandy enters, nudging her way through the crowd with her friend, Becky]

Becky: Soooo tell me more about this dishy doc of yours then?

Mandy: Oh Bec, he's gorgeous, he's got these deep eyes and wavy hair, such a dish! When he smiles he looks just like Rick Astley. You know.

Becky: Wow Mand, he must be special if you're comparing him to Mr Smooth. [chuckles]

Mandy: Trouble is, I'm not sure…he's probably involved with someone.

Becky: What about other doctors?

Mandy: Way out of my league. Especially the number one Doctor who looks like Tony Hadley. He's got a girlfriend though.

Becky: Don't they always?

Mandy: Bec, you have no idea...she's a wannabe Sloane Ranger. All 'ya' and 'fa'-crying out loud.

Becky: Sounds like a right drag, the sort that says 'Daddy this, Daddy that' what's he see in her?

Mandy: Beats me. [nudges Becky]

Becky: Ouch! What was that for?

Mandy: She's just walked in. With Rupy, Droopy and Snoopy.

Becky: Oh my gosh Mand, no offence but look at her! She's like Kelly LeBrock!

Mandy: Give it a rest, Bec.

Becky: Sorry mate, anyway I bet she isn't as awesome as you!

Mandy: [sarcastically] Thanks, Bec.

Other side of Bar

Tara: Rupert darling, drinks are on you tonight, I need it after the day I've had.

Rupert: Tams not with you then?

Tara: No, why would I bring her along?

Rupert: Well, sorry, old girl. I only asked, you know.

Chloe: How's it all going in Dirgeville?

Tara: It's positively frightful! I visited Tommy earlier today to check what out plans were for this evening, and obviously as he is one of their top young surgeons, he told me "Tara darling, I have to save lives tonight, but I want to spend more time with you, and if I can work tonight, then I can do so". That's just how my Tommy is, sacrificing himself for that hovel of a place. When Tommy was in surgery, the receptionist who looked ghastly in her dark make up had the cheek to have a go at me about Tommy and I's relationship. Horrible little cretin of a girl... And I don't believe it, talk of the devil and she shall appear, look Chlo, over there! [points]

Chloe [looks] oh, frightful.

Tara: Yes indeed, she looks like Boy George (scoffs) as if someone like 'that' could compete with me!

Chloe: Quite so, Tara. Does that little slut really think she has a chance with a man as classy as Tom Ormerod? I mean, his parents may not have that 'fond chic' but does that matter?

Tara: Oh, they're on the cusp, I'd say. Both doctors, you know.

Chloe: Still, very middle class. Not quite like our Rupert.

Tara: Oh but Rupe's not exactly Mr Charisma, now is he?

Chloe: He'll do for me.

Tara: Anyone with a Filofax will do for you. They all think they're Gordon Gekko.

Chloe: I wouldn't mind Michael Douglas. [laughs] So what is so attractive about Tom Ormerod? He's not a private doctor. He works at that dingy old place on the cliff.

Tara: He's got a lovely smile and he knows how to treat a girl. As soon as Tommy joins the private ranks, he will fit right in. Daddy loves him. Says I've chosen well.

Chloe: Well at least he's got your father's approval. I can't imagine bringing anyone home who wasn't earning at least £30k, I mean, its laughable isn't it. These little cretins stuck behind desks, they really believe they'll get somewhere, don't they? [chuckles]

Tara: I know [laughs loudly and snootily, attracting the attention of Mandy and Becky]

Mandy: Is she laughing at us?

[dangerously]

Becky: Ignore her Mand, you're a hundred times a better person than her, listen, let's go and touch up our make up and head to a different part of the club, don't let her lot spoil your night

Mandy: Yeah. [they head into the Ladies to redo their makeup] Who does she think she is, anyway?

Back at the bar:

Tara: I am so bloody bored…isn't there anywhere more exciting we can go?

Chloe: Leave it to me, Rupe, have you got some of that…you know…

Rupert: I'm not sure that would be entirely wise, Chloe. You know what happened…

Chloe: That was a bad batch. Tara and I are bored.

Rupert: Look, I don't know…

Chloe: Give me the satchet, Rupert.

Rupert [hands it over]

Chloe: Thank you. You're so square, Rupert. Lighten up.

Tara: You got it then? Fabbo. Come on Chlo, let's make the night more interesting, and show Tommy what his missing, let's go and 'powder' our noses

[They also head into the Ladies]

Mandy: Well, look what the wind blew in.

Tara: I'm sorry, was someone speaking? All I could see was some little 'tramp'

Mandy: Funny I thought there was a little slut in here. [pause] don't you look down your nose at me!

Tara: Look, Marie I don't know what your problem is, but if you think Tommy would look twice at a girl like you, you are surely delusional, now out of my way.

Mandy: Its Mandy. Get it right.

[Tara and Chloe head into a cubicle together]

Mandy: ooh listen to that! That's not the sort of talk one would expect from a 'lady' now is it?

Becky: Never mind that Mand, can you hear what they're doing? Sounds like they are 'powdering' their noses with Columbia's finest!

Mandy: They wanna watch they don't get caught in there together...you know what they're like in these rough clubs [grins]

Becky: Yes, would be a real shame to see that

Mandy: Wouldn't it just [flicks the dodgy catch on the door] oops. Engaged.

Chloe: Did you hear that?

Tara: Whoa!

Chloe: Easy does it…[sniffs]

[they emerge with cocaine all over their noses, so can't hide what they have done]

[the two girls emerge but Chloe looks pure white. She stumbles across the room and falls flat]

Tara: Come on Chlo, get up! Chlo? can someone help me here please!

Mandy: Oh my God, is she okay?

Tara: No, she's not breathing, can someone call an ambulance

Tara: please help!

Mandy: Beck, get an ambulance, will you? [Beck rushes off] stand back everyone! [helps Chloe into the recovery position] What were you snorting?

Tara: Rupert got some cocaine for us to try tonight, we don't normally do this, was our first time, is she going I be ok?

Mandy: You really are a stupid bint. Does she look okay to you?

Tara: No, well everyone I know does it, and they have always been fine!

Mandy: Has she got any allergies? Asthma?

Tara: I, I don't know!

Mandy: Great, you're supposed to be her friend! Are you okay?Tara: I'm fine. [sniffs]

Mandy: Crying's not going to help right now.

Tara: What's going to happen to her?

Mandy: Well, you'll have to speak to them. [gestures] They're going to want to question you. Where's that prat you were with?

Tara: That prat is Rupert. He's our friend.

Mandy: Your dealer.

Tara: You make it sound like a backstreet abortion.

Mandy: Don't talk stupid. You know you could go to prison.

Tara: You're not serious?

Mandy: I am. [looks to Chloe, who is chalk white] You'd better pray that Chloe doesn't have any reaction...

Tara: What sort of reaction?

Mandy: An allergic reaction.

Tara: Oh God. No! [she runs]

Mandy: Hey!

[the ambulance people arrive]

INT. CASUALTY.

[Mandy arrives with Chloe]

Tom: Mandy! What happened here? Why are you with Chloe, where's Tara?

Mandy: Chloe tried experimenting with cocaine, so did Tara, if you must know. Tara is still at the club. So in the spirit of medical assistance, I decided to tag along. Hope you don't mind.

Tom: We are going to need some fluids nurse thank you... I can't believe this Mandy, I can't believe Chloe would be so stupid, Tara wouldn't have allowed this, where was she?

Mandy: She was taking a snort as well. Then she ran off leaving me to help her friend.

Cassie: I'll get them, Dr Ormerod.

Tom: Thank you Nurse Beattie... Mandy: As I was saying, Tara was trying out the recreational activity as well. She was being her usual charming self. I wouldn't do something as stupid as that.

Cassie: Is there anything else you need?

Mandy: I'm not like your girlfriend, Dr Ormerod. I have a brain.

Tom: Now look here Mandy, Tara can be difficult at times, Lord knows I've had some trying times with her, but a drug addict she is not! [to CASSIE] It's ok Nurse Beattie, we're almost done here, we will have to monitor her closely for the next 24 hours. I think she's going to be ok, if not utterly stupid!

Mandy: Then why do you put up with her? What has she got some sort of hold on you? She may not be an addict but she certainly looked cosy enough snorting that powder.

Tom: I think you have said enough now Mandy, please do not forget I am a Doctor at this hospital, and not one of your friends at 'The Club' if you don't mind, some of us have work to get back to!

[In runs Tara hysterically]

Tom: Tara!

Tara: Tommy darling, how is she? She hasn't died has she? [Begins wailing]

Tom: How could you, Tara? You're very lucky. She'll pull through but just tell me, what possessed you to do such a stupid thing? Do you realise how dangerous it is?

Tara: Rupert gave it to us, said I should try it and 'lighten' up a little, and well... You don't seem to want me around anymore, so I thought I would 'lighten' up

Tom: You think that's the right way to get my attention? To fill your head with rubbish? To take risks with your life? Tara, do you have any idea how dangerous cocaine is? I'm sorry if I've led you to this but how can you expect me to trust you?

Tara: I'm sorry Tommy! [runs away crying]

Cassie: Are you ok Dr Ormerod?

Tom: Nurse Beattie, can you arrange for the patient to be taken down to Carnegie Ward. Matron will be waiting for you. It is best that you don't ask me any more questions, Nurse Beattie. I fear I may offend.

Cassie: Right away Dr Ormerod.

Tom: Thank you. [struggles to hold himself together] [looks around] Mandy?

Mandy: Look, I know people think that I'm just a dizzy receptionist with no brain, I certainly felt like that today, but I've never really…been trusted with responsibility. I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you. It was out of order…

Tom: Just stop there for a moment, Mandy. You're a nice girl. I'm grateful for your honesty. I was about to say, I apologise for my abruptness to you. I know I can trust that you won't tell anyone.

Mandy: Oh right ok, well you have nothing I be sorry for, I guess it must have been a shock for you this evening

Tom: I never imagined Tara could be so reckless. I thought when I met her that I'd found love at last. But everytime I look at her...

Mandy: If it's any consolation, she was very upset and traumatised by what she saw, couldn't be easy seeing her friend in such a state. I think she may have learnt her lesson. How did you two get together?

Tom: We met at one of the university parties but I only asked her out when I saw her in a cafe in Whitby. She recognised me. We chatted and I asked her on a date. Her dad was one of the sponsors at the university. I think he assumed that a doctor would be a good son in law. I think my father felt the same. They both assumed it'd be like a fairytale, two kingdoms meeting and connecting. More fool them. Tara can be a handful, I'll admit it and I like her a lot but...I don't think I love her.

Mandy: Have you told her how you feel?

Tom: I can't, I just...we're not right together. How can I explain that to my father? He seemed happy enough to jump from one marriage to another. [bitterly]

Mandy: That seems a bit harsh.

Tom: You don't know my father…

Mandy: Yes I do. I met him yesterday.

Tom: He seemed to be very pally with you..

Mandy: he was just being friendly.

Tom: [bitterly] Oh yes, St Gordon of The Royal.

Mandy: What?

Tom: Never mind. You might as well go home, Mandy. There's nothing more you can do tonight.

Mandy: Thanks but I might as well stay here. I've got to be here in [checks] four hours.

Tom: Well I could arrange to have the bed made up for you in Matron's office?

Mandy: She wouldn't mind?

Tom: Of course not. We can't have you sleeping on a chair in the lobby.

Mandy: If you insist, Doctor.

Tom: I do. You've gone beyond the call of duty tonight, Mandy.

Mandy: Well, thanks.

Tom: Just doing _my_ duty.

Mandy: Well, whatever it is, just…thanks.

Tom: You're welcome.

[Cassie watches them in the background, looking sad]

*Total Eclipse of the Heart interlude*

INT. THE ROYAL. MATRON'S OFFICE.

[MANDY awakes to find herself in Matron's office, set up on a camp bed. MATRON walks authoratitively down the corridor and opens the door to her office]

MATRON

Good gracious!

MANDY

Um...good morning?

([MATRON SHAKES HER HEAD])

INT. TOM'S OFFICE.

[MATRON has been stunned to find MANDY in her office and has learned that TOM gave his permission for her to sleep there]

Matron: Good morning Dr Ormerod.

Tom: Ah, Matron, good morning, is something the matter?

Matron: I was rather surprised to find a young lady in my office this morning, Doctor. A young lady by the name of Mandy who tells me that you gave her permission to sleep there as a friend of hers was brought in as an emergency admission last night?

Tom: That would be correct, yes.

Matron: Did you not think to inform anyone of this? What if she had been found by the new administrator? Or worse, locked in?

Tom: I'm very sorry, Matron, there wasn't much time to think about the situation. I could hardly have sent Mandy home for an hour only to ask her to return two hours later. It didn't seem very fair to do so.

Matron: I understand, of course, but in the future, could you please inform someone before you make such a decision.

Tom: Yes, yes. Of course. [sighs] I'm sorry.

Matron: I'll be getting back to work now, I know you meant to do the right thing, Doctor. I don't hold that against you.

Tom: Thank you. I'm still learning the ropes as it were.

Matron: I know, but you're a fine doctor. Just like your father.

[Tom forces a smile] Thank you, Matron.

[she leaves and his eyes fall on the family photograph on the desk, recognising the resemblance of himself in his father, in a moment of frustration, he slams it down flat]

[MANDY bounces to the door and taps]

Tom [distracted] Come in.

Mandy: Hi, sorry about...

Tom: Don't worry about it.

Mandy: Hope I didn't get you into trouble.

Tom: No, you didn't.

Matron: That's good. I have to say, she's pretty scary, for a nun.

Tom: She's been here a long time. Don't underestimate her though, Mandy; she's got a soft side.

Mandy: Have you known her a while?

Tom: Yes. [looks awkward] I'm sorry to cut this short, Mandy, but I have a lot of work to do.

Mandy: Sure, its okay. I'm...I'll go.

([Tom doesn't respond and consults his patient files for the day])

INT. THE ROYAL. RECEPTION.

[LIZZIE is already at the desk. She looks up as MANDY approaches]

Lizzie: Blimey, you're early! Didn't expect to see you until well past the yard-arm.

Mandy: I didn't drink. Don't worry.

Lizzie: That's good, because the last thing you need on a morning as warm as this, is a hangover.

Mandy: I haven't got one.

Lizzie: Then how do you explain putting on your clothes back to front, eh?

Mandy: Damn! I've just been talking to Dr Ormerod like this!

[rushes off toward the ladies toilet. LIZZIE smiles to herself and shakes her head]


	6. WHEN LOVE BREAKS DOWN

[Matron enters]

Matron: Lizzie, have you had any luck tracing Paul Uppton? His girlfriend wants to know where he was sent to.

Lizzie: Sent to? This is all news to me. I suppose Mandy was dealing with it.

Matron: Could you find out? I think there's something wrong.

Lizzie: Of course. I'll ask Mandy about it as soon as she comes back.

Matron: Thank you. Were you aware that Mandy stayed at the hospital last night?

Lizzie: No?

Matron: I found her in my office this morning, on a camp bed. By all accounts she helped with an emergency admission and young Dr Ormerod insisted that she spend the night here instead of returning home in the early hours.

Lizzie: That was nice of him, weren't it?

Matron: Yes. But highly impractical. It's the sort of thing that the new administrator will want to investigate.

Lizzie: Oh don't worry about him. He's not arriving til tomorrow. Plenty of time to get things shipshape. Don't worry, Matron, I'll make sure everything's ready.

Matron: Thank you Lizzie. I know you'll do your best.

Lizzie: Thanks Matron. I'll be sure to let Mandy know about Paul Uppton.

Matron: I must get back to the ward.

[INT. SIDE WARD. Clarice Sullivan is in bed with her mother, Mrs Sullivan on a chair beside. Mrs Sullivan does not look happy]

Mrs Sullivan: I don't know what you were thinking of, Clarice. This is a complete and utter farce. How could you have not known?

Clarice: Oh please, mother, spare me your concern. The only reason I'm here is because you insisted that I went to that stupid party.

Mrs Sullivan: So its my fault that you got yourself into this situation? Who is the father, Clarice?

Clarice: I don't know.

Mrs Sullivan: Well, think! I can't avoid the question, should someone ask?

Clarice: Who is going to ask, Mother?

Mrs Sullivan: There are any number of people who will ask! Don't be flippant with me. I demand to know who the father of my grandson is.

Clarice: I don't know [crosses arms] I've just told you?

Mrs Sullivan: I expect it was some good for nothing oik. Don't you have any respect for yourself, Clarice? Must you always be so reckless?!

Clarice: Reckless? I didn't want to go to that stupid party! But you insisted, tarting me up like some whore in a brothel.

Mrs Sullivan: I only wanted you to make an effort. To find a nice man and…

Clarice: Take me off your hands? Well, look where its got me.

Mrs Sullivan: Where is the child?

Clarice: Ha, don't act like you care…

Mrs Sullivan: Of course I do. He is my grandson.

Clarice: You haven't even seen him yet.

Mrs Sullivan: Don't be facetious with me, Clarice. You can't possibly think of giving up work.

Clarice: As a matter of fact, it had crossed my mind. It would give me something of a career, wouldn't it? Something to impress the neighbours, something you could shout about.

Mrs Sullivan: This has nothing to do with me!

Clarice: Yes it does. Everything reflects on you! Personally I don't care one way or another about what the neighbours think of me, but you…you have this obsession with perfection. Well I'm not playing by the rules. I'm keeping my son whether you like it or not. Give him everything I never had.

Mrs Sullivan: I gave you everything, Clarice.

Clarice: Everything except love. What you really wanted was a trophy.

Mrs Sullivan: I'll not stand here and be insulted like this. I am going to see my grandson. [stands and pauses by the door]

Clarice: Joshua. I'm calling him Joshua.

Mrs Sullivan: After his father? Oh, sorry, I forgot. You didn't even know his name, did you?

[Clarice is close to tears]

INT. Reception.

[Mandy returns from the bathroom with her clothes correctly worn. Lizzie looks up as she joins the desk]

Lizzie: Mandy, do you remember yesterday, we had an admission by the name of Shelly?

Mandy: Yeah. [remembers] sugar, I should have called Ashfordly back.

Lizzie: You spoke to them about a Paul Uppton?

Mandy: They hadn't had anyone there under that name. The receptionist said she'd call me back if they did get anyone in under that name.

Lizzie: Right. Well, he's not here, looking at this list. [taps registry with a pen] so the question is, where is he?

*Cambodia-Kim Wilde*

EXT. Moor Cottage.

INT. Hallway of Moor Cottage.

[Paul Uppton is still laying on the ground, covered in rubble. He is chalk white and looks completely dazed, his eyes glassy]

INT. Reception.

[Mandy and Lizzie are looking through drawers searching for Paul's file, when Dr Anderson appears]

Dr Anderson: Hey, you look busy?

Lizzie: We are busy, Doctor.

Dr Anderson: Anything I can help with?

Mandy: We're trying to find out why Paul Uppton has disappeared. His girlfriend was admitted yesterday and she insisted that she'd called an ambulance to be sent out to him,

Dr Anderson: Right. Have you spoken to the Ambulance station?

Mandy: No.

Dr Anderson: Okay, give them a call. Find out if they sent out an ambulance yesterday to that address. I've got some time now before I start my rounds if you want me to take a run out there?

Lizzie: I'm not sure we've got enough staff…

Dr Anderson: Lizzie, if Paul Uppton is still up there having been abandoned for a day he'll be in need of urgent medical attention. Speak to his girlfriend, find out what happened and I'll take the car out there.

Lizzie: But you don't know the roads round here. Dr Williams said that the last time you were called out…

Dr Anderson: Then I'll need someone to navigate. Can you spare Mandy?

Mandy: Me?

Dr Anderson: Yes, you're a local girl. You must know the roads pretty well…

Mandy: Well yeah, but…

Dr Anderson: Get an ambulance to follow us.

Lizzie: Okay. Mandy, if that's alright with you?

Mandy: Yeah, I know my way around the : We won't mention this to Matron. I don't think she'd approve…

Mandy: I can look after myself, thanks Lizzie.

Lizzie: I'm sure you can.

Mandy: Okay, Dr Anderson. What do you need?

[Alex smiles and hands her a list]

*Echo Beach-Martha and the Muffins*

[Dr Anderson and Mandy are driving along the main road out of Elsinby. A sign ahead reads "Ayton-35 miles". Mandy is perusing the map]

Mandy: Right, you need to continue along this road, the A171 to Sleights and then I'll direct you from there.

Dr Anderson: Easy enough then. How on earth did she manage to make the journey from there in the first place?

Mandy: Beats me. [shrugs] She said she'd called the ambulance but she must have hitched a ride somehow.

Dr Anderson: This isn't America, Mandy. We don't hitch rides.

Mandy: Coulda fooled me. There's definitely something weird about that though.

Dr Anderson: What?

Mandy: Well, why would you leave your boyfriend behind if you were injured as well? Surely you'd want to stay with him?

Dr Anderson: I don't know. I've never had a boyfriend.

Mandy: You know what I mean, Dr Anderson. Why would she say that she'd called an ambulance if she hadn't?

Dr Anderson: People do strange things when they're in shock.

Mandy: Yeah, but even so.

Dr Anderson: We don't know anything about these people, Mandy. They're just patients. We treat them. They recover, with any luck. Then they disappear.

Mandy: Don't you ever look beyond them? They've got lives. They're real.

Dr Anderson: I try not to get emotionally involved with my patients, Mandy. It's the first rule.

Mandy: The first rule?

Dr Anderson: We can't get emotionally attached to patients, Mandy. Its our job to solve the mystery and help them heal. Not to judge or support them unless its for their own welfare.

Mandy: That's silly. Sorry, but that's just stupid. What if she meant to leave him behind?

Dr Anderson: What?

Mandy: What would she do that for? There must be something…

Dr Anderson: You've been watching too many US crime dramas, Mandy.

Mandy: No, I haven't. Think about it, why would she leave him behind?

Dr Anderson: I don't know, Mandy.

Mandy: There must be a reason.

Dr Anderson: Unless there was a mix up at the control centre and the ambulance wasn't dispatched.

Mandy: That's too simple…Uppton, I've heard that name before.

Dr Anderson: It's a common name. There must be hundreds of people round here called Uppton.

Mandy: I don't think so. Uppton…I've definitely heard that name.

*Run to You-Bryan Adams*

INT.. Fawcett Ward.

[Shelly is still in bed when Matron enters]

Matron: Now Shelly, I have spoken with our receptionists and they are going to try and find out what has happened to your Paul. For the time being you might want to occupy yourself with some reading or I can arrange for our Porters to take you to the recreation room, or our lovely garden?

Shelly: That's alright, thank you, Matron. I'm happy enough here.

Matron: Just let our nurses know if you need anything.

Shelly [forced smile] I will. By the way, what happened to the girl who was here yesterday?

Matron: What girl?

Shelly: She came in with abdominal pains. I was just wondering, we got quite chatty?

Matron: Oh, she's in a side ward. Was delivered of a fine and healthy baby boy this morning at 2am.

Shelly: Oh that's lovely! Send her my best, won't you?

Matron: I certainly will.

Shelly: Thank you.

[Matron attends to another patient as Shelly reaches into her bag and takes out a notepad and pen]


	7. KEEP FEELING FASCINATION

EXT. Moor Cottage.

[Dr Anderson's car pulls up outside the cottage with the ambulance following. He climbs out and looks at the cottage. Mandy steps out of the car and stands beside, not knowing what to do]

Mandy: They must be mad to have bought this place. Its falling down!

Dr Anderson: Too right it is. Tread carefully, Mandy. I'll go in first.

[he shoves the door and pushes it open]

INT. Moor Cottage hallway.

Dr Anderson [looking around] Oh my God. [he shines a torch around] Paul? Paul are you in here?

[he kicks away some excess rubble]

Dr Anderson: Be careful, Mandy. [shines the torch] What did the girlfriend say?

Mandy: He fell through some stairs, apparently.

Dr Anderson: Stairs? [flashes the torch on the remains of the wooden staircase] That's where he fell…so…Paul?

Mandy: There's something here. [she kicks a board aside and exposes Paul's face] Its him! He's here!

Dr Anderson: Right, Mandy, move back. [Mandy does so] I've got a pulse. Its faint, but he's still here with us. Paul, can you hear me? [he checks Paul's eyes] Paul? We're here to help you but I need you to squeeze my hand if you can hear me, okay?

[Paul does so]

Dr Anderson: Right, lets try and shift this stuff and get you more comfortable. [to Ambulance drivers] Can I get a stretcher in here please!

[Paul is carefully rolled onto a stretcher and bound up in a thick blanket. Mandy examines the staircase as she waits for Dr Anderson]

Mandy: Dr Anderson?

Dr Anderson: Get him to hospital, quickly as possible! [wipes hands] yes, Mandy?

Mandy: It's the stairs.

Dr Anderson: What about them?

Mandy: Well, there's screws missing.

Dr Anderson: Screws?

Mandy: Yes [points] look. All of the screws have been removed.

Dr Anderson: But why? They would have known that the staircase was falling to bits…

Mandy [looks around and shines a torch, revealing a conveniently placed ladder further along leading through a hole in the floor above to the landing]

Dr Anderson: You were right, Mandy.

Mandy: But why? She had a twisted ankle…

Dr Anderson: She could have done that when she came down the ladder.

Mandy: Okay. We should tell someone, really.

Dr Anderson: Lets get back to the hospital. You've been a great help, Mandy. Thank you.

Mandy: No problem.

INT. Fawcett Ward.

[Shelly is still in bed, an envelope in her hand]

[Nurse Sophie King approaches]

Sophie: Can I post that for you?

Shelly: No, thanks. You don't need to. Its for someone here in the hospital.

Sophie: Oh right. Shall I take it to them? What's their name?

Shelly: Clarice. Clarice Sullivan.

Sophie: I'll do it personally [smiles]

[Shelly's cheerful demeanour drops and she looks cunning]

INT. Tom's office.

[Tom is surrounded by paperwork. He looks strained, rubbing his hand across his head and leaning back in his chair. There is a knock on the door]

Tom: Come in.

[Cassie Beattie enters with a cup of tea]

Cassie: Thought you could do with a cuppa.

Tom: That's very kind of you, Nurse Beattie.

Cassie: Oh, it was no trouble. The tea trolley was doing its rounds. I just wanted to say, I'm glad that you…that you…

Tom: Yes?

Cassie: Doesn't matter. Enjoy your tea, Doctor Ormerod. [closes the door, looking flushed]

[Tom looks at the door and taps his pen against his hand thoughtfully]

[INT. Reception.]

[Lizzie is still at the desk, making amendments to three large plans in front of her.]

Lizzie: Right, so that's Nurse Stratton there, Nurse King there…

[Mandy bursts in and slams her hands on the counter]

Mandy: Lizzie!

Lizzie: What is it, Mandy? You okay, love?

Mandy: I need to see that paper again. The one with Dr Ormerod's father on it.

Lizzie: Here it is [hands it to her]

Mandy: Uppton Construction Ltd. I KNEW I'd seen that name.

Lizzie: You found him?

Mandy: yeah, Dr Anderson and I found him at the cottage.

Lizzie: Hang on, Uppton Construction…Roddy and I went to one of their parties recently.

Mandy: How recently?

Lizzie: Well, I say recently…almost a year ago now. Yeah, I'd say ten months or so.

Mandy: Makes sense.

Lizzie: Oh by the way…

[The casualty doors crash open and Paul is wheeled in on a trolley]

Dr Anderson: This is Paul Uppton, 24 years old, fell through a staircase. Hypothermic with suspected broken ribs…

Mandy: The screws. [she realises] Lizzie, where is his girlfriend?

Lizzie: Fawcett, but what…?

Mandy: I'll explain later! [hurries off toward the ward]

INT Side Ward.

[Clarice stands by the window with baby Joshua in her arms. NURSE KING enters]

Nurse King: Hello there.

[Clarice turns around sharply]

Clarice: Can I help you?

Nurse King: A lady in Fawcett asked me to give this to you.

Clarice: What is it?

Nurse King: I don't know, probably a card to congratulate you. He's a gorgeous little boy isn't he?

[Clarice holds Joshua protectively]

Clarice: Yes, he is. Who gave you the card?

Nurse King: Lady in Fawcett Ward, said you got quite chatty with her. Anyway, I've got to run. Enjoy your card.

[Clarice opens the card and gasps, almost dropping Joshua]

INT. Fawcett Ward.

[Shelly sits comfortably in bed, perfectly innocent. Mandy bursts into the ward, looking around suspiciously]

Matron: Can I help you?

Mandy: I'm looking for Shelly.

Matron: There is a Shelly on this ward but I must ask you to observe visiting hours and return at a more appropriate time.

Mandy: What? I work here!

Matron: You work here? Who are you then?

Mandy: I'm Mandy. I'm Lizzie's assistant.

Matron: Lizzie's assistant? Good gracious. I had no idea. You have my apologies, Mandy.

Mandy: Thank you, now can I speak to Shelly? Please?

Matron: Alright. But quick, mind.

Mandy: You rock, Matron. It is Matron, right?

Matron: Yes it is.

Mandy: Really appreciate it. Thanks. Um…which one?

Matron: In the corner. Not too long, please.

Mandy [lowly] she's only got a sprained ankle… [smiles at Shelly]

Shelly: Yes?

Mandy: You're Shelly, aren't you?

Shelly: Yes? Who wants to know?

Mandy: I do.

Shelly: Oh yeah? Why's that?

Mandy: You think its funny leaving your boyfriend behind in a house that's about to collapse?

Shelly: I don't know what you're talking about?

Mandy: I think you do, Shelly. You see I've just come back from the cottage where you left your severely injured boyfriend and strangely enough, the screws were missing from the staircase. The same staircase he crashed through.

Shelly: We've only just bought the property. That could have happened at any time. Paul was just unfortunate, that's all.

Mandy: Very unfortunate when you consider that there was a perfectly good ladder to use at the back of the room. You twisted your ankle when you climbed back down, didn't you?

Shelly: What rubbish. Who the hell do you think you are? You're not a nurse or a doctor!

Mandy: No, but I've seen your sort before.

Shelly: My sort?

Mandy: Yeah. You wear the gladrags, paint a picture of a glamorous wealthy background and you're just a little tart from London.

Shelly: How dare you!

Mandy: Paul's the one with money, isn't he? But his dad wants him to earn it. He owns Uppton Construction, doesn't he?

Shelly: Yes! Happy now?

Mandy: Not yet. Uppton Construction had a party around ten months ago and of course, Paul was there. With someone else.

Shelly: What?

Mandy: That's right, isn't it? That woman who came in yesterday, she gave birth to a baby boy this morning.

Shelly: Yes, but what's that got to do with me?

Mandy: Well, I checked your file. Your mum is Patricia Sullivan. Making you…

Shelly: Shelly Sullivan.

Mandy: You knew Clarice was here, didn't you?

Shelly: Of course. Auntie Patricia came to see me when she'd finished visiting my cousin. The slut. Of all the guys she could have met at that party, it had to be him. My boyfriend. She wasn't even interested in him. The next thing I know, my friend's telling me all about it. I was so angry, so angry at Paul, we'd been saving for ages to move here. Then he goes and sleeps with someone else and not just anyone, my goody two shoes cousin, clever Clarice.

Mandy: But seriously? Taking the screws out of the stairs?

Shelly: I didn't do that, I promise you. We bought the cottage really cheap. It must have been that bastard landlord who sold it to us. He didn't say anything about the stairs. They were rickety but I assumed…

Mandy: That they would be okay?

Shelly: I only found the ladder afterwards. We were trying to get everything moved in. When Paul fell, I panicked. Yet I was still so angry with him for cheating on me with my cousin. I wanted to teach him a lesson. I didn't know how badly injured he was. I managed to flag down a lorry on the main road. He brought me here. I then called the hospital from the payphone in a hotel on the seafront. I wanted Paul to realise what he'd done. Then when I came here I overheard the nurse speaking to Clarice and I realised she was pregnant and it had to be Paul's baby.

Mandy: Why?

Shelly: The dates fit, stupid. Clarice isn't the type to go sleeping around. She's too prudish for that. Now she's got a baby.

Mandy: Have you seen her?

Shelly: No, I don't want to. I sent her a letter. Gave it to one of the nurses.

Mandy: What did it say?

Shelly: You don't need to know.

Mandy: Yes, I do. People are going to start asking questions sooner or later.

Shelly: It said…

[The letter is shown in Clarice's hand]

Clarice: You screwed around with my boyfriend and now you've screwed up your life. Guess I win.

Shelly: I didn't mean to be nasty. It was just anger.

Mandy: You should go and see her.

Shelly: If she'll let me near her. [shrugs] I've been an idiot. Paul could be paralysed because of me.

Mandy: We don't know what his condition is yet. He was in a state of shock.

Shelly: That's really reassuring, thank you. [scoffs] like anyone is going to tell me whats going on. They think I tried to kill him.

Mandy: No, I got it wrong and I'm sorry. Someone will let you know. I promise.

Matron: That's enough now, Mandy.

Mandy: Yes Matron. [lowly] Keep her informed of any developments on her boyfriend, will you?

Matron: I will try.

Mandy: Thanks. [leaves the ward]

[INT. Reception]

[Lizzie is still working on the plans for the gala]

Mandy: Blimey, are you still sorting things for the dinner thing?

Lizzie: Yes, I know it may seem silly but there's lots to do. Like work out how I'm going to avoid Mr Rose and Mr Carpenter sitting together.

Mandy: They don't get on?

Lizzie: They're very competitive. They play golf all the time. Mr Rose used to smoke a pipe in theatre, he were always complaining about being delayed for his teeing off, whatever that means. Mr Carpenter is the specialist surgeon at Ashfordly.

Mandy: Oh, right. Do I need to go to the dinner? I'm rubbish at table talk.

Lizzie: "Table talk" I like that, Mandy. No, we're not invited to the dinner, just the dance. There's bound to be refreshments and buffet. Don't you worry. Just smile and greet everyone.

Mandy: Great. So what time are we leaving?

Lizzie: Probably around half seven. Its only next door.

Mandy: I'll go into town at Lunch and get myself an outfit. Want to look my best.

Lizzie: Nothing too…you know…I mean I don't understand modern fashion at all, but keep it…sensible.

Mandy: Sensible? That's boring, Lizzie. I don't want to look like a secreta….office worker.

Lizzie: There's nothing wrong in being a secretary. Mind you, Miss McAteer were one for exotic outfits. Talk about traffic light colours!

Mandy: I promise I won't wear anything that would tarnish the hospital's reputation. I'll keep it nice and simple.

Lizzie: Good. Everyone should arrive by seven. That reminds me, could you find out what time Dr Ormerod is on til?

Mandy: I'll go and ask him, shall I?

Lizzie: He might be in theatre, but worth checking.

Mandy: Okay.

[Mandy walks down the corridor past the window of the side ward, where Clarice Sullivan sits in her bed, looking at the baby in the cot beside]

INT. Side Ward.

Mandy: Miss Sullivan?

Clarice: Yes?

Mandy: I'm Mandy. A receptionist here.

Clarice: What do you want?

Mandy: I need to talk to you about a girl called Shelly.

Clarice: Shelly? She's here, isn't she?

Mandy: Yes, she's your cousin isn't she?

Clarice: Yes.

Mandy: Its okay, Clarice, she gets it. She knows that Paul got you pregnant and…

Clarice: What are you talking about? Who is Paul?

Mandy: But I thought you…

Clarice: No, what did Shelly tell you?

Mandy: That Paul met you at a party and got you pregnant.

Clarice: That's ridiculous. I don't even know who this Paul is?

Mandy: But…

Clarice: I don't even know who the father of my baby is.

Mandy: Shelly was adamant that you knew.

Clarice: Shelly and I have never been close. She's always been pretty and popular and I…well I just haven't. I didn't know anyone at that party. I had a few glasses of wine and danced with someone, I don't know who he was and then…ten months later, I'm here, having a baby I didn't know I was expecting.

Mandy: And you're certain you didn't know his name?

Clarice: Yes. My mother's desperate to know, she wants to tell the whole world that someone has laid the foundations for her daughter to get married.

Mandy: What about your dad, if you don't mind me asking?

Clarice: He's got a new life. A girlfriend. I say girl, she's pushing fifty, she's separated from her husband. She's got a son and my mother is desperate for me to meet him. He must have been at that party, come to think of it. I can't recall seeing him though.

Mandy: What was his name?

Clarice: No idea.

Mandy: Okay…do you know anyone called Uppton?

Clarice: You're not talking about Tina Uppton? That's my father's girlfriend.

Mandy: Then her son must be an Uppton too. Clarice, it must have been Paul! In which case, it would have been Shelly's boyfriend…

Clarice: I suppose.

Mandy: That's interesting…[spots Dr Ormerod] [to Clarice] sorry, I just need to speak to the doctor.

Clarice: Okay.

Mandy [dashes out onto the corridor but Tom has already closed the door on his office]

INT. Corridor.

Mandy: Dr Ormerod [bangs on the door] I need to speak to you!

Tom [inside] What is it, Mandy?

Mandy: Its about the party.

Tom: I don't have time for this now, Mandy. I have a lot of work to do.

Mandy: I know, but I…

Tom: Come back later, please.

[Mandy pushes the door open]

INT. Tom's office.

Mandy: I'm not going to come back later. Why are you avoiding the party?

Tom: I'm not avoiding anything.

Mandy: Yes, you are. [notices the flat photo frame] something you want to say? Why you were so abrupt with your dad?

Tom: No, Mandy. Please. I would be grateful if I could concentrate on my work, without interruption.

Mandy: Can I just say, whether its useful or not, you don't know how lucky you are.

[she shuts the door and returns to the reception]


	8. WE DON'T NEED ANOTHER HERO

Later in the Evening.

[The exterior of the hospital is crammed with cars. Finely dressed people emerge in their best party outfits. They enter the hospital via the new entrance at the back]

[Inside, the party is in full swing. A DJ plays music from the corner, the room is dressed for the occasion with banners, a buffet table and a stage. Mandy has already arrived along with Lizzie, they stand in a corner, eating party food and observing proceedings. Cassie stands by the door looking nervous. Gordon and Jill are sat at a table. The Mayor stands on the stage]

Mayor: it is my great privilege to award The Middleditch trust the sum of £500,000 for the extension of the Weatherill premature baby Rose: Hear hear!

Mayor:I'm sure you'll be as pleased as I am to welcome Dr Jill Weatherill to the stage to collect this award.

[Applause]

[Jill walks onto the stage]

Jill: Thank you. Since the premature baby unit was opened in 1970, we have seen a substantial increase in the amount of children admitted to our care and this bursary will enable us to continue providing efficient and vital care for many years to come. I'd like to thank The Association for their support of this venture since its infancy, The DHA for its protection of the Royal as an independent hospital and my husband, Gordon Ormerod, for his support.

Jill: Thank you. [she steps down from the stage]

[the room is filled with important people, including doctors, nurses and Mr Rose, who is looking decidedly cross at being wheeled around in a chair]

Mr Rose: For God's sake woman, I'm perfectly capable of getting around by myself on my own two feet. [pause] and no, I do not need a damn handkerchief. I am still in complete control of my marbles.

Cassie: Yes, sir. Sorry sir. [shrinks away, nervous]

Mr Rose: Just because a man is retired, it doesn't mean he has lost control of his senses! [puffs his pipe] damn thing. [tries to wheel his chair across the thick carpet]

[to Tom] Gordon! Gordon, old chap!

[Tom turns]

Mr Rose: My dear boy! I thought you were your father.

Tom: Thanks. [walks away]

Mr Rose: Impertinence of youth. [notices Gordon] Gordon! [Gordon limps over and shakes hands] My dear man! How long has it been?

Gordon: Goodness me, Mr Rose! Must be [thinks] ten years, at least. [shakes hands]

Rose: It feels like a damned eternity, I'm trapped with some witless girl!

Gordon: Which witless girl would that be? [smiles]

[Cassie Beattie appears. She is a petite young nurse of twenty five or so.]

Cassie: I have your whisky, Mr Rose. Although Matron told me I wasn't to allow you to drink excessively this evening.

Mr Rose: Damn it, girl, I can order my own drinks! You see? Nothing but nannying and mollycoddling by these new recruits…

Cassie: I'm sorry, Mr Rose sir, but I'm under strict instructions…

Mr Rose: yes, yes…[lights his pipe]

Cassie: Matron told you not to smoke that in here.

Mr Rose [grunts] Do you see, Dr Ormerod? The moment you reach retirement age they all think they know better.

Gordon: I'm sure our young nurse here is doing a fine job.

[Cassie drops the drink in shock]

Cassie: Dr Ormerod?

Gordon: I'm sorry…?

Cassie: Its you, isn't it? You probably don't remember me. Cassie Beattie. You looked after my mum, Marie Beattie when she came here. You tried to help my dad, Jimmy. You saved us…

Gordon: Of course I remember, Cassie. [he shakes her hand] so you've been put in charge of Mr Rose, I see.

Cassie: Yes, in a temporary capacity. I'm now working here at The Royal.

Gordon: Well, that's marvellous news, I must say. Congratulations, Nurse Beattie. [he shakes her hand] Your mother would be very proud of you.

Cassie [looks sad]: I still miss her. It's one of the reasons why I wanted to work here in particular. I asked if I could be placed here.

Gordon: I'm very pleased for you, Cassie. How are you finding the workload?

Cassie: I do my job, there's no other way to describe it, Dr Ormerod.

Gordon: Gordon, please. It's a pleasure to see you, Cassie. How are your brothers and sisters?

Cassie: Ben is now in the Army, Stephanie works in the big hotel on the seafront, Alfie's a mechanic at the factory and I'm here. We've all done well. They kept us together after…

Gordon: Yes, I'm sorry about your father.

Cassie: I don't blame you, you know. You were so good to us all. It's so strange to be working here now. I'm in Casualty most of the time. Mrs Turner on the front desk has been such a rock, she showed me around on my first day, made me feel really welcome. I really feel as though I belong here, Dr Ormerod. It's like family.

Gordon: It's good to know the Royal still feels like home. It'll still be providing care for years to come with any luck. [winces slightly]

Cassie: Hopefully. [awkwardly] : I heard about your accident. I mean...the incident...I mean... [she stammers]

Gordon: Yes, well [pompous] Don't worry about it; only thing is I have to use this perishing stick.

Mr Rose: At least you don't have to rely on this blasted thing. [Pats wheelchair angrily]

Cassie: Not that you _have_ to rely on it. [catches Dr Ormerod's eye]

[Mr Rose clears his throat]

Cassie: I'm sorry sir. I didn't know that you were...I'm sorry, Mr Rose.

Gordon: Nothing to be sorry for, Cassie. You should have more confidence in yourself. [He smiles warmly]

Jill [from across the room]: Gordon!

Cassie: Well, thank you, Dr Ormerod. It's lovely to see you again. Thank you for what you did...I didn't get a chance to say...thank you.

Mr Rose: Am I missing a crucial part of the story here?

Gordon: Mr Rose, you may recall the Beattie family from some years ago.

Mr Rose: Ah yes, the alcoholic father and the burdened mother…with four children as I recall?

Gordon: Yes, well…

Cassie: I hope we weren't a burden on you, Mr Rose.

Gordon: Mr Rose, Nurse Beattie was one of the Beattie children.

Mr Rose: Yes indeed. I can see the resemblance now, you've done very well for yourself, my dear. I congratulate you.

Cassie: Thank you, Mr Rose.

Mr Rose: You have the makings of a fine nurse, Nurse Beattie.

Gordon: I'm sorry, please excuse me. Lovely to see you again, Cassie, or rather, Nurse Beattie. [he nods] Mr Rose.

Mr Rose: Good to see you old chap, still holding together. Good good.

Gordon: Well, I wouldn't be standing here in one piece without your expertise, as well you know.

Mr Rose: Indeed it was close, Dr Ormerod, but you came through, remember that old chap. I must mention, that young lad of yours, your eldest...

Gordon: Tom?

Mr Rose: Indeed.

Gordon: Something wrong?

Mr Rose: Far be it from me to speak out of line, I should ask your son if there is something wrong.

Gordon: Right. Well. Thank you. [leaves to join Jill]

Mr Rose: Give my best to Dr Weatherill, won't you?

Gordon: I will. Its a pleasure to see you again, Mr Rose.

([nods and walks away to join JILL])

Mr Rose: A fine man. [puffs his pipe] and a very fortunate one besides. If all doctors could be as dedicated as Dr Ormerod, the health service wouldn't be in the state it is in. [looks around and sees CASSIE approaching] So, what do you intend to do now, Nurse Beattie? [he holds up his empty whisky glass]

Cassie: Um…

Mr Rose: Fill the glass, Nurse.

Cassie: Yes, Mr Rose.

[Gordon arrives at Jill's side]

Jill [Bitterly]: Where have you been?

Gordon: Talking to Mr Rose. Do you remember the little girl from the Beattie family?

Jill: I remember. She was a slight little thing, blonde?

Gordon: That's her. [He gestures] She's now a nurse here at The Royal.

Jill: [enthusiastic] good to know the younger generation are still working to preserve what we worked for.

Gordon: Against all the odds. I remember when Carnegie tried to dismantle the hospital…

Jill: You never were fond of him [smiles] come on, let's join in the dancing.

Gordon: I can't dance with this. [Holds up his stick]

Jill: You can still dance. You can't fool me, Gordon Ormerod.

Gordon: No, I don't suppose I can.

[The dance ends]

Gordon: I've just realised, Tom isn't here.

Jill: I expect he's on call.

Gordon: Yes…

Jill: I'm sure he'll arrive soon enough. [She straightens his tie and picks some fluff off his lapel]

Gordon: I suppose you're right. [smiles] By the way, Mr Rose was very keen to see you again.

Jill: I bet he was. [smiles coyly] you're teasing me, Gordon Ormerod.

Gordon: I do love you Jill.

Jill: I love you, even now you're old and grey [she laughs]

Gordon: I feel it now I have to rely on this stick. [he slams it on the carpet]

Jill: You know you were very lucky. It could have been a lot worse.

Gordon: Yes, of course. I shouldn't grumble about it now.

Jill [spots another friend] There's Susan, from York Infirmary. I must go and talk to her. [she leaves with a palm on Gordon's face] Don't worry about Tom!

Gordon: [sighs, quietly] I'll try not to. [takes a drink]

[On the other side of the room]

*Into the Groove-Madonna*

Lizzie: I heard you did well today, Mandy. Dr Anderson was full of praise for you!

Mandy: Oh it was nothing. I'm glad we got to the bottom of things.

Lizzie: What do you mean?

Mandy: Well, it looks like someone deliberately removed the screws on the staircase.

Lizzie: Have you told the police?

Mandy: No, I came back, got changed and came here.

Lizzie: Mandy, you've got to call them.

Mandy: A few more minutes won't hurt will it? How's the girlfriend doing?

Lizzie: Still in Fawcett.

Mandy: Okay. So…I can leave it til tomorrow?

Lizzie: Go on then. I don't see it'll make much difference.

[a waiter appears]

Waiter: Champagne, madam?

[offers tray]

Mandy: Check this out. Free champagne! They're certainly not stinting on the drink! You'd never know Thatcher had us on a plate, would you? [to Lizzie]

Lizzie: talking of plates, have you heard they're opening a proper swanky restaurant.

Mandy: Its HOT cwiseene. Like what Yuppies eat. [Spots Tom] dessert just walked in.

[Tom enters wearing a new smart suit, but appears tired and hair is unkempt]

Mandy: Oh...is he okay? He looks a bit sad.

[Tom wanders into the crowd, submerged by doctors and professionals]

First Doctor: Good gracious! It can't be... [greets Tom] It's Gordon's son, isn't it?

[he holds out his hand]

[Tom stops and looks blankly at the doctor]

Dr Tubb: I'm Dr Tubb, I went to University with your father. Goodness, you're the image of him. I don't suppose Gordon's mentioned me, has he?

Tom: Don't I look like my mum? At all?

Dr Tubb: I suppose, I didn't really know your mother. Your father and I were quite a pair at University! The scrapes we got into! [chortles] you must be Thomas?

Tom: Tom actually. Yes, that's me "Gordon's son"

Dr Tubb: You needn't sound like that, boy. You should be proud. Your father is a fine doctor and surgeon. [notices the hostility] I think I'll get a drink.

Second man: Tubby! Old Boy! [notices Tom] another doctor in the Ormerod line I see.

[Tom starts to become physically irate and clenches his fists]

Dr Chapman: Lawrence Chapman, I worked with your father at Ashfordly General in his first position.

[holds out his hand]

[Tom's hand twitches, but doesn't shake his hand]

Dr Chapman: Is something wrong?

Tom: is something wrong? IS SOMETHING WRONG?!

Dr Chapman: Calm down boy. I don't know...these young people... [turns away, embarrassed]

Mayor: I'd now like to ask Dr Ormerod to join us on the stage.

DJ (in background): It's the moment of the night to grab the one you love and twirl 'em round the dancefloor. Here's Tina Turner and "We Don't Need Another Hero".

[Tom walks to the stage, intending to make his way but is stopped by Gordon]

Gordon: I haven't seen you all evening, Tom. Where have you been? [concernedly]

Tom: On call. Remember that? [sarcastically]

Gordon: Yes, well…how is everything?

Tom: Just fine, Dad. Just fine.

Gordon: Are you drunk, Tom?

Tom: Drunk? Whatever gives you that impression?

Gordon: You're rather flushed. Now, why don't you sit down, before you make a spectacle of yourself?

Tom: They asked for Dr Ormerod to go to the stage.

Gordon: You're not going anywhere in this state.

Tom: I haven't been drinking.

Gordon: It's very unprofessional, Tom.

Tom: Dad, I'm telling you, I haven't been drinking.

Gordon: Then how do you explain this?

Tom: They're offering champagne at the entrance. I took a sip.

Gordon: Whilst on duty?

Tom: A sip, Dad. A sip. Nothing more. Nothing that could cause embarrassment to you.

Gordon: Tom, I don't care to be spoken to like that. I'm only concerned for your welfare.

Tom [murmuring] Makes a change.

Mayor: Please welcome, Dr Ormerod of The Royal.

Woman: They're asking for you.

Tom: Which one of us?

Woman: Whichever one of you is Dr Ormerod.

Tom: we're both Dr Ormerod.

Woman: well don't ask me, I only make the announcements.

Mr Rose: For God's sake man, they're asking for you. [to Gordon]

Tom: That's right dad, go up there. Make your speech.

Gordon [sensing Tom's hostility] I think that's wise.

Tom [scoffs] of course it is.

[Gordon begins to climb the stairs. It's a struggle with his stick]

Jill: Tom, help your father, won't you?

[Tom assists Gordon to the stage]

Gordon: Thank you.

Mayor: Ah, it turns out we have two Dr Ormerods in the room. Perhaps you'd both like to say a few words?

Tom: No, that won't be necessary. My father has ample things enough to say.

Gordon [quietly] What is wrong, Tom?

Tom: Nothing. Nothing at all, Dad. Go on, it's your moment. You don't want to let your public down.

[he exits the stage]

Mr Rose: Laddie, I may be seventy-seven years of age but I sense some hostility towards your father.

Tom: You know me better than that, Mr Rose. You've been around long enough.

Mr Rose: Of all the…

Tom: Do you know what? I do have something to say [he turns around and sprints up to the stage]

[Mr Rose attempts to stop him]

Mr Rose: What are you doing, laddie?

Tom: what am I doing? That's a very good question, Mr Rose, you see, I'm Dr Ormerod too. They asked for Dr Ormerod to go on the stage. That's what I'm doing.

Jill: I don't think the Mayor was aware that there were two Dr Ormerods present. Thank goodness I didn't agree to Gordon's proposal to become Dr J. Ormerod too or there'd be three of us [trying to make light of the situation]

Tom [sarcastically]: Oh of course. I forgot that I'm only an accessory to the party.

Jill: Tom, I know this must be hard for you but you should be proud of your father.

Tom: Oh I am. Everyone knows what HE's achieved.

Tubbs: young man, would you kindly be quiet! It's not you we came to see.

Tom: No, I didn't think so. Hasn't anyone realised yet? I am a clone. A replica. At least, that's what everyone expects me to be. It was expected that I'd be clever. That I'd achieve. None of you get it, do you? I'm not just Gordon Ormerod's son! I'm a Doctor in my own right and I worked for it. I didn't just wake up one morning and decide, I'll be a doctor like my dad. I had to study hard for my exams, miss out on more exciting things but one thing kept me committed to my cause. I want to make a difference to people's lives. I want to know what it is to live. I don't want to be in someone else's shadow.

Jill: Tom I really think you should be discussing this with your father...[ interrupted by Dr Rose ]

Dr Rose: Let him speak damn it.

Tom: I earned the right to be a doctor, I went to medical school, I went to University, I got my grades, but none of that seems to matter when I'm here. I'm just Gordon Ormerod's, or rather Dr Ormerod's son and I'm sick of it.

Tubbs: You should be proud to have his name.

Tom: Proud? Oh yes, I'm proud to be sidelined by my spectacularly talented father who takes credit for everything I have done. To him, I'm just a trophy, isn't that right, Jill?

Jill: Not in the least. Your father has a lot of respect for you, Tom. As his son and as a doctor.

Tom: Well I've never seen any evidence of that. All I hear at work is: 'do you remember when Dr Ormerod did this, did that?' 'Oh, I remember your father, how is he now?'

Jill: Yes, well, he's done a lot for this hospital over the years.

Tom: I want to do the same. But I'm tied to this great legacy. I can't carve out a path of my own without Gordon Ormerod's name being splashed all over it.

Jill: I understand Tom. I felt overshadowed when I became a doctor. It was just as hard for me. Balancing a career and being a full time mum, but I didn't let it stop me from doing what I love.

Tom: Oh yes, I recall. Three nannies wasn't it? You're no better than he is. Didn't you see how devastated Katie and I were when our mum died? My father would rather consign her to the past, a blip in the grander scheme of things. He didn't listen.

[the music stops abruptly. Everyone turns to see the spectacle]

Jill: Tom, I don't know where this has all come from but I'm sure we can sort it out. Why don't you come to ours for a meal tomorrow night, just the three of us?

Tom: It's not that easy anymore, Jill. I wish it was.

Jill: What's changed, Tom?

Tom: I grew up. I realised that the world is really like outside the rose tinted bubble of childhood. I'm not the one who abandoned his family to indulge in his own depression. You didn't think I knew about his addiction to painkillers and sleeping tablets; did you? No, Jill, you were too busy shipping us from Nanny to Nanny like bloody Mary Poppins. I'm Gordon Ormerod's clone, apparently. No distinguishing feature. Nothing to define me as a doctor or as a son.

[Gordon limps off the stage]

Gordon: What's going on, Jill? [looks to Tom] Tom?

Jill: Tom was just saying that he feels…overshadowed by your success.

Gordon: Well that's ridiculous, Tom. You know I've always supported you, haven't I?

Tom: When it suited you.

Jill: You know that's not true, Tom.

Tom: [To Gordon] don't you have anything to say?

Gordon: I am listening. It seems I haven't heard you before, Tom.

Tom: As far as anyone is concerned, I might as well be you. No one thinks of me as anything else but a part of you. Well I'm a part of someone else, too. Or have you forgotten?

Gordon: I loved your mother, Tom. Of course I haven't forgotten her.

Tom: You married Jill so quickly, people asked questions.

Gordon: Yes, I know.

Tom: Didn't you even stop to think how Katie and I felt? It was only a few months after our mother…

Gordon: I know, Tom. I know.

Tom: You didn't care what we thought. You couldn't wait to sweep Jill down the aisle. The picture-perfect family, But she wouldn't fall into place, would she? Katie and I used to hear the rows, when you used to argue about Jill's place in the home. You didn't think we knew, did you?

Gordon: No. [winces]

Jill: Tom, I think you've said enough. This isn't doing your father any good. [to Gordon] Are you alright?

Gordon: I'm fine Jill [resolutely]

Tom: I haven't even started yet.

Jill: Then you'd better take this outside and discuss it together. Away from here.

Tom: Jill, I know you're a good person. I have no grievance against you. But this is my chance to tell everyone what it's really like the son of St Gordon.

[Mandy and Lizzie are now alert to the proceedings.]

Mandy: What's he talking about, Lizzie?

Lizzie: I haven't the foggiest. Dr Ormerod's always been a good man, can't imagine what he could have done.

Gordon [shouted]: Tom, stop this now, you're upsetting Jill.

Tom: No, I'm upsetting you. There's a difference. Jill is free to leave, I'm not holding captives. You know when Katie and I heard you'd been in a car crash; I've never been so scared. You didn't want to see us, but we needed to see you. To know that you weren't going to be put into a support like Mum was, but even when you were better, you ignored us and Jill. You wallowed in your own self-pity and we didn't know what to do. I looked after Katie. I sat by her and told her you would be fine but I wasn't sure myself. We were so frightened.

Jill: I know that the car crash affected your father very deeply, Tom. But it's in the past now. He recovered.

Tom: But he kept on taking risks!

Jill: yes, but that is who he is. That day he was stabbed, I was terrified. I couldn't think of anything else. It was all a blur. [Tears glisten in her eyes] I was so afraid I was going to lose him. When he came through…I can't tell you how I felt. I wanted to scoop you all in my arms and protect you, but I couldn't. I tried to be a good mother to you all, but I know that Caroline will always be your real mother.

Gordon: Jill… [he staggers to his feet, leaning on his stick] Tom, I think you and I need to talk.

Tom: Are you going to listen?

Gordon: Yes, if you'll stop behaving like a petulant child and talk to me as an adult.

[Tom nods]

Gordon: Good. Jill, I won't be a moment. Go on, Tom.

[Tom walks away but hesitates when he hears his father]

Gordon: I'm sorry about that Jill.

Jill: No, Gordon. It's best that you talk to him. You're his father.

Gordon: I think this idea of my success outweighing him is quite ludicrous.

Tom: Oh, is it? [his temper builds] I've waited years to hear something, anything that will tell me that you're proud of me. But you take my ability and my success for granted. I can't surprise you because you've done everything before I've even had the chance to.

Gordon: Tom, that's not what I meant.

Tom: It's alright, dad. I can take it. I know I'll never be the great surgeon you are. It's best that I know now, eh? Before I start getting any ideas…

[Cassie approaches Tom, determined to calm him down]

Cassie : Tom…Dr Ormerod, please…

Tom [interrupting before she can finish]: No Cassie, leave me alone. I need to say this, I can't stand it. I can't stand you! I can't stand being bloody Tom Ormerod! [looks at Gordon] I wish I wasn't your son! You can't stand the fact that I might just be something different to you, want something else out of life…when my mother didn't have the chance to offer her opinion…

Cassie: Please stop. Stop saying these hateful things. Please, calm down, Tom.

Tom: Stay out of this, Nurse Beattie! Its nothing to do with you. I don't need your help!

Cassie: Your father saved me. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't for him. Don't you see? You don't have to be Dr Ormerod Mark II. You can be your own person!

[Tom starts to realise what he's just said but the damage is already done]

Gordon: If you'll excuse me. I think you've said enough, Tom. I'm sorry I haven't been a good father. One day you'll understand, I've done my best for you and Katie. I'm sorry if it wasn't enough.

[Cassie comes towards Tom to comfort him but he pushes her away]

[Gordon goes outside, Jill is very tearful]

Gordon: Jill...I'm sorry. [hobbles to her]

Jill: Please, Gordon, I need space…I knew Caroline would come back one day.

Gordon: He's never really confronted his mother's death. You've done a marvellous job raising the children.

Jill: Have I? [scoffs] It doesn't seem like it.

Gordon: I had no idea Tom felt so strongly about us. I can't understand where all this has come from? He's never been malicious.. I assumed he was perfectly happy with...everything.

Jill: That's all it's ever been, is it, Gordon? An "arrangement"?

Gordon: No! No, that's not…

Jill: Sometimes I wonder why you didn't stop me working altogether, it's all you really wanted, isn't it, Gordon? The wife with the pinny? The slippers next to the fire. The dinner on the table ready for the husband's return.

Gordon: No! That's not it at all! Don't you remember what happened the last time we had this discussion?

Jill [calming] Yes. Yes I do. It was an argument, Gordon. I also know that you didn't listen to me then and God, Gordon; you're not listening to your son now.

Gordon: I'm trying now, aren't I?

Jill: Well maybe it's too late. You just don't see, do you Gordon? He wants you to appreciate him for being him. Not because he is your son, the son of the great doctor. [she places her hand on his face] I know you are a great doctor and a good father, but you need to show him, Gordon. [she smiles] somewhere in there is that man I love. That man that can bring his family back together.

Gordon: Where would I be without you, Jill?

Jill: I often ask myself the same question.

Gordon: I'm sorry. I've let you down, haven't I? I've been too blinded by my own pursuits. I haven't seen what was in front of me.

Jill: I think it would be best if I went away for a while. I need to go away, Gordon.

Gordon: What do you mean, Jill?

Jill: To allow you to sort things with Tom.

Gordon: Jill, it doesn't matter.

Jill: He's your son, of course it matters! Would you say the same if it was Jonathan?

Gordon: Well…no, but…

Jill: You're still not listening, are you? You refuse to listen.

Gordon: If you gave me the chance to explain…

Jill: Gordon, you can't run away from this. You have to sort things with Tom. He's your son, for goodness sake!

Gordon: I will. Please. Anyone would think I was bullying the boy.

Jill: He's a man, Gordon. You've got to stop treating him like a child. He's not your trophy. He's not you.

Gordon: I'm aware of that, but…

Jill: He's not happy. Neither am I.

Gordon: What do you mean, darling?

Jill: Oh don't you 'darling' me, Gordon! [Picks up handbag, pulls out car keys]

Gordon: What are you doing?

Jill: I'm going away Gordon. I can't stay around here with so much ill feeling.

Gordon: where?

Jill: Anywhere, as far away from you and him as possible. See if you can sort out this mess in the meantime.

Gordon: Jill?!

Jill: I can't talk about this now, Gordon. Please don't follow me. I shouldn't like you to fall off your high horse.

[Slams the car door]

[Gordon limps over and slams his arms down on the bonnet staring at Jill]

Jill: Gordon, please leave me alone.

Gordon: But I love you Jill.

Jill: Love is a complicated thing, Gordon. As we've just seen. [Pause] I'm sorry.

[Slams down reverse leaving Gordon on the gravel, a crowd of people have poured out of the door]


	9. EVERY BREATH YOU TAKE

Ext. The Royal entrance

Mr Rose: Well then? What are you all looking at? [wheels himself forward.] I think the party has dispersed. (loudly to the crowd) I believe there are a selection of puddings in the Grosvenor room. I shall repair thence. I suggest you all do the same. [he waits until they have left before resuming his speech] sorry about that old chap. [to Gordon] I know what its like to have your damned legs fail on you.

Gordon [curtly]: Haven't you anything better to with your time than talk about your damned legs?!

Mr Rose: No need to get so het up, old chap. [puffs on his pipe]

Gordon: I'm sorry.

Mr Rose: Perhaps now would be the time to speak to your son, hmm?

Gordon [sighs]

[Tom emerges from the hospital, still very angry]

Cassie: Doctor Ormerod? [approaches Gordon carefully] Are you alright?

Gordon: Now is not the time, Nurse Beattie. I'm sorry, I need to see my son.

Cassie: Yes, sir. [she retreats and walks straight into the path of Tom]

Tom: Cassie...

Cassie: You called me by name…

Tom: Yes. I'm sorry if I took advantage, Nurse Beattie.

Cassie: No, no. Thank you, its nice.

Tom: I need to speak to my father, man to man.

Cassie: [ sighs ] Okay , he's just over there. [she gestures] He wants to speak to you too. I'm sure whatever it is, you can make it up.

Tom: Cassie, you have the most impressive way of looking angry with me whilst smiling.

[Cassie giggles ]

Tom: Cassie, you're...

Cassie : Yes Tom ?

Tom: I love...you just the way you are. Good song. Do you like Billy Joel, Cassie?

Cassie: Yes.

Tom: What about... Rick Ashley?

Cassie: [laughs] It's Rick Astley. All you need to know is; _I'm never gonna give you up , never gonna say goodbye or hurt you_. [Giggle]

Tom: That's a relief, after the prat I've been. [runs his fingers through his hair]

Cassie: I don't care, prat or not. Tom, I mean, Dr Ormerod, there's something I should tell you. [pause] I love you.

Tom: What? Cassie, don't be ridiculous, you don't know me. Look, I'm flattered that you declare your love so openly but now really isn't the time.

Cassie: I know you more than you'd think Tom.

Tom [suddenly serious]: Go back to the party, Nurse Beattie.

*Through the Barricades*

[Cassie walks away, leaving Tom to contemplate]

[he leaves her as a familiar posh car pulls up]

[Cassie starts tearing up]

[Rupert jumps out, visibly distressed.]

Rupert: Help! Somebody help! One of you, you're doctors aren't you? Or what the NHS consider to be doctors? You make people better?

[he looks desperately around]

[There is much confusion amongst the guests]

Guests : What is it ? Is this a joke?

Mr Rose: What is it, man? Whats wrong?

[Rupert opens the door of the car, revealing an unconscious Tara]

Rupert: My girlfriend...she's terribly sick. Had a go at the snorty.

Mr Rose: My God! Get her out!

[Two guests pull her from the car and lay her on the ground]

[the guests gather around, Tom pushes his way through, shocked]]

Tom: Tara! Oh my God, Tara! [checks her pulse] She's not breathing! Can I get some help here please!

Mr Rose: Stretcher, now!

Tom: Tara? Tara, can you hear me?

Rupert: I say old boy, can't you help the lady out? I've got to rush off back to Mummy and Daddy's before they realise the Merc has gone.

[Tom looks into Tara's eyes, and her pale skin. He stands up, turns around and punches Rupert in the face]

Rupert: Why the bloody hell did you do that?

[clutches his nose]

Gordon [shocked, limping forward with urgency]: Tom!

Tom: You bastard! How could you!

Rupert: What have I done?! I didn't tell the stupid girl to sniff the coca. Restrain this man! He's quite mad!

Tom: Cocaine? She's been doing cocaine?

Rupert: Ya, oh don't worry, it wasn't much [pinches nose] you've broken my nose!

Tom: You might have killed her! [shoves him]

Rupert: You see? No provocation whatsoever!

Mr Rose: Young man, I suggest you get that nose treated and then return home.

[Rupert is shocked]

Gordon: Tom, that's enough!

Tom: Why did you let her do that? Don't you have any sense?

Gordon: Tom, [he assists Rupert] Nurse, take this man through to casualty, please.

Nurse: You're not in charge here?

Gordon: I'm a doctor, now please!

Rupert [threatening]: You'll be hearing from my solicitor, Doctor Ormerod!

Cassie: Tom?

Tom: Can someone page Casualty and tell them we have a suspected cocaine overdose. I need an adrenalin drip, quick as possible. Nurse Roberts, Nurse Stratton can you take the patient to Casualty. Quick as you can, please!

EXT: Country Lanes, Yorkshire.

[Jill is driving through heavy rain , we see in the reflection of the windscreen SCOTLAND 50 miles . Followed by a loud tire screech]

INT. Casualty Dept. The Royal.

[Tara is rushed through on a trolley into a side room which we recognise as Casualty. Tubes and plasters are attached to her and Tom works urgently to help. Gordon hobbles into the room behind, his stick preventing him from moving quickly. He senses his son's distress and walks calmly to his side]

[Rupert is in the opposite bed to Tara, holding a cloth to his nose]

Dr Williams: I see that you sustained this injury with full force, Mr Chilton. Can you tell me what happened?

Rupert: Doc. Orm. Broke. Dose.

Dr Williams: I see. Well, I'm going to see if we can realign your nose once the bleeding stops in the meantime I'm going to bandage the nose just keep holding that ice to it. Now, do you have pain anywhere else? Neck, Eyes?

Rupert: Doe.

Dr Williams: Excellent. A nice clean break then. [realises] Did you say that Dr Ormerod caused this?

Rupert [nods weakly]

Dr Williams: Hmm.

[Turns away, makes notes on her clipboard]

[The trolley carrying Tara is brought through into Casualty]

Gordon: Mind your backs, please! Right, Tom?

Tom [stares at Tara]

Gordon: Tom?

Tom: Yes, right. [Medical speak] You can go, Dad. I'm fine.

Gordon: Tom, I think I can help.

[Tom holds Tara's hand and looks at his dad with contempt]

Tom: Its okay, thanks.

Gordon: Tom, whatever you may think of me as a father, I'm still an experienced doctor.

Tom: Just do what you have to do. Be the hero. You usually are.

Gordon: Someone take this stick, please. I'll need my doctor's bag, Nurse Beattie.

Tom: You still carry your doctor's bag?

Gordon: Of course I do. [throws the keys to Cassie]

Nurse: Doctor? Doctor? [nods at monitor]

Gordon: She's in shock.

Tom: I…

[Tom is staring at the monitor]

Gordon [firmly]: Tom! Concentrate! She's just another patient. You must concentrate!

Tom: I can't do this. [he steps back, helpless] I'm sorry.

Nurse: Doctor…

Gordon: Nurse, take him outside.

[In hall way]

Nurse: Would you like some sweet tea? Or something a little stronger?

Tom: I don't want tea! I want my girlfriend! [slams his hands on the wall, breathing deeply] How could I do that? I'm meant to be a doctor! Why, why couldn't I… Tara, I'm sorry. I'm such a fool!

Nurse: Dr Ormerod? (To Gordon) what do we do?

Gordon: There's nothing more we can do.

Nurse: But...she's…Tom's…

Gordon [curtly]: I am perfectly aware of that, thank you Nurse.

[Sister Brigid appears, now Matron]

Matron: Whats going on here? Dr Ormerod, what on earth…? Nurse Robins, please return to the ward.

Nurse: Yes Matron.

Matron: Dr Ormerod, what on earth's the matter?

Tom [shakes his head] I can't…not now.

[phone rings]

Matron: I'll get that. You stay here.

[answers call and returns looking nervous]

Matron: Dr Ormerod, there's a phone call for you in my office.

Tom: I'll take it, seeing as I'm incapable of performing the task at hand.

Matron: it's important, Carlisle hospital.

Tom: Carlisle Hospital? What do they want?

Matron [keeping her composure]: They say its urgent, Doctor.

Tom: Oh, very well. [he follows Matron to her office. She waits patiently.]

Tom: Thank you, Matron. [picks up phone] Hello, this is Dr Ormerod speaking.

[A nurse taps loudly on the door and bursts in, waving her hand]

Nurse: Doctor… [attempting to get Tom's attention]

Tom: I'm on the phone!

Nurse: Sorry. [walks away]

Tom: I'm sorry about that, this is Doctor Ormerod. Yes...yes...I understand...I...she is...conscious?

Caller: I'm afraid not, we believe she has had a serious heart attack, and well I would advise that you contact other family members. You'll need to come to the hospital as soon as you can, the next 24 hours will be critical for her.

Tom: Yes…

Caller: Goodnight, Dr Ormerod.

Tom: Yes. I...I'll come. Which hospital are you?

Caller: Carlisle Hospital.

Tom: Yes, yes. Thank...thank you [shakes as he puts the phone down] Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Its all my fault.

Matron: What did they say, Doctor?

Tom: I…Brigid…I think…

Matron: Was it bad news?

Tom: Very. What have I done…?

Matron: I'm sure its not as bad as all that?

Tom: My stepmother…she's had a heart attack.

Matron: Oh no, Doctor, I'm so sorry.

Tom: Its all my fault [he walks down the corridor. Brigid watches helplessly]

[Nurse Cassie walks by and notices Tom distressed]

Cassie: My goodness Tom, is everything ok?

Tom: No. Everything is not okay, Cassie. [covers his face to shield his weeping eyes] I've just...Jill...she's...she's had a heart attack...and it's all my fault.

Cassie: Tom, That's awful! Have you told your father? I'm sure it's just one of those things, you mustn't blame yourself. Let me get you some tea, and arrange a car for you. There is no way you can drive like that, and you still have to contact your father.

Tom: No, I can't...I can't tell him. I can't do it, Cassie. They thought I was him. I can't tell him now. Not after what I said to him...My father's in that room behind, trying to fix my girlfriend because 'she had a go at the snorty'.

Cassie: Tom! You poor thing, I'll tell you what I'll leave a message for Dr Ormerod to follow us up, I'm heading off shift now, I'll come with you.

Tom: I can't, Cassie. I just can't do it. I've been such a bastard tonight. I shouldn't be surprised if he smacked me to the floor. But he won't. He has a lot more dignity than I do. I need to go back in there.

[he pushes the door into Casualty]

Cassie: I'll wait here for you!

Tom [looks around at Cassie] Thank you, Cassie. [he enters Casualty] Dad.

[Gordon approaches Tom, looking visibly upset]

Gordon: Tom, take a seat... I'm so sorry, we couldn't save Tara... I'm so sorry, we did everything we could.

Tom: No! No...Dad...not Tara. [Pause] Please...there must be something... [he looks at the bed] Oh God, what have I done? [he paces the floor, distressed]

[Gordon puts his hand on Tom's shoulder]

Gordon: You haven't done anything wrong Tom, the scoundrel that gave Tara those drugs is to blame.

Tom: You don't understand, Dad. I turned her away. I told her I thought she was... [sighs choked] well, it doesn't matter now, does it? I'll regret that for the rest of my life.

Gordon: I'm going to wait outside now Tom, give you some privacy, and a chance to say goodbye.

Tom: I can't. Not now?

Gordon: You're going to have to face it, Tom. I'm sorry.

Tom: I can't…I can't see her. She was my friend, dad. If nothing else. I loved her as a friend.

Gordon: I know, Tom. I am sorry.

Tom: No, Dad. There's something you need to know...it's about that phonecall...just now...

Gordon: What phone call? What's the matter?

Tom: It's Jill. She's had a heart attack.


	10. HARD TO SAY I'M SORRY

[Tom and Gordon rush into casualty at Carlisle Hospital looking for Jill]

Gordon: Hello, it's Gordon Ormerod, Jill's husband; we had a call saying my wife had been brought in with a heart attack!

Nurse: Yes, I'll take you through.

[Leads them into a side room where Jill is in a bed, wires and tubes attached to her. The shock of seeing her is too much for Tom. It reminds him of the mess he's left behind.]

Tom: Dad, I'm not sure I should...

Gordon: Nonsense, come and sit with me and your mother; hold her hand Tom and let her know you are here. I'm here my darling, and Tom is right next to me, you have given us an awful fright.

Tom: I'm sorry, Jill...I didn't mean all those things I said... [He holds her hand] I know you've been a good mother to us all. [Realising] Dad! We need to let the others know!

Gordon: You're right Tom; I'll ring your brother and sister. You need to make some calls of your own, especially to Tara's family.

Tom: I don't think I can. Not yet.

Gordon: They deserve to know, Tom. It's our responsibility.

Tom: I just can't bear to break the news to them.

Gordon: I'm afraid it's the hardest part of our job, Tom. It is an obligation.

Tom: I know. But I knew her. It's different with another patient, someone you don't know.

Gordon: Think of this as an exam, Tom. You need to pass it to get to the next level. I know it's unpleasant and uncomfortable, but it's something we have to do. As doctors. I know that you will be a great doctor, Tom. Don't fall at the first hurdle.

Tom: I don't want to disappoint anyone.

Gordon: You won't. But you must understand. This is all part of the job. This is what being a medical professional is about. When Jill was pregnant the second time, she suffered an ectopic pregnancy. I carried out the surgery on her myself. I was anxious because I didn't even have her consent, but I knew it was necessary. [Pause] If you want to make those calls now…I'll stay and look after your mother.

[Tom turns to leave]

Gordon: and Tom... I'm sorry about earlier today

Tom: No, don't be. I've been such a selfish prat. Of course I'm proud you're my father. I just don't want to fail.

Gordon: Tom, you could never fail. I'm so proud of you; you're twice the doctor I ever was. So much advancement in medicine, I wouldn't know where to begin.

Tom: Thanks. I suppose we each have something to learn.

Gordon [pats him on the back]: Go and speak to Tara's family, I'll stay with Jill, and call 'The Royal' if anything changes. And Tom, I'm so sorry we couldn't save Tara, she meant a lot to you I know.

Tom: Well, there's no point in crying for her now. [He leaves the room and goes to the payphone]

[Jill starts stirring]

Gordon: Jill? [squeezes her hand] Jill? It's me, it's Gordon. Oh, my darling, I'm so sorry. [his head rests on the back of her hand]

[Jill squeezes his hand gently]

*True Colors*

[CUT TO- Tom outside Carlisle Hospital, crying silently]

[A car draws up. A woman gets out-blurred]

[Tom looks up. The figure comes into focus]

Tom: Cassie?

Cassie: I couldn't let you get away, Doctor.

Tom: Cassie [he embraces her] what are you doing here?

Cassie: I had to see you, Tom. I know what you said, but if I don't say anything now, I never will.

Tom: Oh, Cassie. You've travelled all this way…

Cassie: Yes. I had to tell you, Tom. The thing is, it will sound all wrong, especially with what's just happened but I can't deny it any more.

[Pause] I'm in love with you, Tom. I always have been and I know you think I'm silly and shy but you're the only one who makes me feel…alive.

Tom: Cassie, you don't need to say any more. [he takes a deep breath] The thing is, I'm bitter and foolish and selfish and I'm not good enough for you.

Cassie: Tom, I don't care about that. You've given me a reason to do something with my life. Fifteen years ago I didn't even think it was possible for me to get a job. I never thought I'd be happy. But you changed that, Tom Ormerod. You saw me as a real person, not just the sad, lonely little nurse.

Tom: Cassie, you don't know what you want. Believe me, you're better off without me. I'd only hurt you, Cassie. You deserve better than me. I don't want to damage you. You're so fragile.

Cassie: Tom, please.

Tom: No, Cassie. You're a friend. But I can't be your Prince Charming.

Cassie: I don't want Prince Charming. I want something real. Something that has to be worked at, something I can love.

Tom: I would hurt you, Cassie. You saw how I behaved back at the party.

Cassie: You're only human, Tom. It happens.

Tom: You just won't give up, will you? [weak smile]

Cassie: No. I told you, I'm never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around or desert you. [smiles]

Tom: I've never met anyone like you, Cassie.

Cassie: Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment.

Tom: You should.

Cassie: And you shouldn't worry about being Tom Ormerod. I couldn't care whether you're a doctor or a dustman. Don't you see what you have, Tom? [beat] You have a family. Who love you and adore you. You don't realise what that means.

Tom: I know about your mum.

Cassie: And my dad.

Tom: I'm sorry, Cassie.

Cassie: Don't worry about it, Tom. I'm just saying, think about what it's like not to have a family. Your father and stepmother would do anything for you.

Tom: Cassie, I…

Cassie: I don't want pity, Tom. That's not why I told you. I just want you to know, I love you.

Tom: Cassie…

Cassie: If you tell me you don't love me, I'll go. I don't want to live in pretence.

Tom: It's not that, Cassie. [Pause] if I told you I loved you…

Cassie: Then I would wait until you were ready to tell me.

Tom: I've never met anyone like you, Cassie.

Cassie: You don't need to say it now, Tom.

Tom: I do. [pause] Come on, we should go inside. Its cold out here.

[he ushers Cassie inside]

CUT TO

INT. Side Room, Carlisle Hospital

[Gordon is still waiting by Jill's bedside. Her hands twitch every now and again but she doesn't wake. Gordon is exhausted but remains vigilant. The door swings open and TOM enters with Cassie by his side. Tom looks at his father and they share an acknowledgement of truce. Gordon smiles warmly at Cassie]

Tom: Cassie, this is my father, Dr Gordon Ormerod.

Cassie: We know each other already.

Tom: But…?

Cassie: Your father rescued me when I was eight years old from a house fire. He saved all my brothers and sisters and then went back in to get my father. But he couldn't get him out in time. I honestly thought that was it for us. They wanted to split us up, but your Dad, he told the welfare people that we should be kept together. So we were.

Gordon: I had no idea.

Cassie: I owe a lot to you, both of you [she smiles at Jill]. We wouldn't have survived if you hadn't come to check on us.

Gordon: Someone else would have seen, Cassie.

Cassie: You tried to help my dad, I know you did. After Mum…

Gordon: I'm sorry we couldn't save your mother, Cassie.

Cassie: I knew that. We must have seemed such a burden, four kids running around the hospital. I remember the lady who worked on the counter. She got us new clothes, smartened us up right. Even when Dad couldn't manage to provide for us, people still wanted to help us. I know what the neighbours thought of us but I hope we've proved them wrong now. All of us have got jobs and families. We're not those 'sorry kids' from Fleece Street.

Gordon: No, you're certainly not any more, Cassie. [pause] your mother would be so proud of you. I'm sure your father would too.

Cassie: It's nice of you to say so, Dr Ormerod.

Gordon: Don't feel obliged to compensate any debt. There isn't any. Your commitment to the Royal, working as a nurse, is ample repayment.

Cassie: I wanted to help people like Mum. I really love what I do, Dr Ormerod and I think one day I'll go into palliative care, but I want to get as much experience as possible. But it weren't easy. I was so behind at school, you know how hard Mum worked to keep us all happy, there was so much distraction, I had to work really hard to get to University. It was the proudest day when I got the letter to say I'd been accepted onto the Nursing course. [she remembers herself] I'm sorry; you don't need to hear this.

Gordon: On the contrary, Cassie. I'm pleased to know that you've done well; Jill and I often wondered what had happened to you all.

Cassie: After the fire…you brought us back to the Royal, Dad was there in the ambulance.

Tom [shocked] Hold on, Cassie. Do I understand this correctly? [to Gordon] You saved her?

Gordon: I know it will be hard to believe, Tom. But yes, I did.

Tom: I remember now. That was the night you came home with singed clothes and you told us that it was just an accident. You called all of us downstairs, well Katie and I, and Jill brought in Jonathan and you held us all. I couldn't understand why. Now I know. [Pause] I'm sorry Dad.

Gordon: It's alright, Tom.

Cassie: How is Mrs Ormerod doing, sir?

Gordon: She should be fine, thank you Cassie.

Cassie: That's a relief. Tom, did you hear that? Your mother will be fine.

Tom [glistening eyes] Yes. My mother. [He sits down on the chair next to his father] you'll come through this, Mum.

[he looks across the bed at Cassie who smiles and nods]

*Faithfully by Journey*

[Shots of the family each taking their turn to hold Jill's hand, Cassie falls asleep in the chair with Tom's coat over her. Tom sits beside Gordon looking solemn]

Tom: Dad, can I ask you something?

Gordon: Of course, Tom.

Tom: Did you feel guilty when you fell for Jill? You know…

Gordon: Yes, in all honesty, Tom. Yes I did. I felt like I had betrayed her. But I was also aware that I had two children and therefore they had to be put first.

Tom: Would you have stayed with mum if she hadn't been on that coach?

Gordon: I would. For your sake, and Katie's.

Tom: Dad. A few years ago, Grandad mentioned something to me when we visited him.

Gordon: What did he say to you?

Tom: He said that mum had boarded that coach, knowing what she was doing. He said something about a suitcase.

Gordon: Oh.

Tom: I need to know, Dad.

Gordon: I'll address you as an adult, Tom. I think you should know. Your mother intended on boarding that coach and leaving us behind, which in a way, she did, but not in the way that she wanted.

Tom: I've been such an idiot, haven't I?

Gordon: Your mother was a lady in all sense of the word, Tom, I never want you to think otherwise, but she was troubled. She suffered from a deep depression that came from being domesticated for years, she confused happiness with an addiction.

Tom: Addiction to what, Dad?

Gordon: Gambling, mostly. The truth isn't always what we'd like it to be, Tom. [sighs] I think she felt that she had lost her identity, in the same way that you declared to me at the party. Maybe I noticed it and chose to ignore it, I can't recall, but I loved your mother very much.

Tom: She loved us too.

Gordon: Yes, she did. I'm sorry that I didn't notice how unhappy she was. I don't think anyone could have helped her, not properly. Don't think ill of your mother, Tom. Whatever her faults were, she still loved you very much. She would be so proud of you and Katie.

Tom: But if I loved Tara, is it wrong to love Cassie?

Gordon: Are you in love with Cassie?

Tom: She told me she loved me and I think I love her too.

Gordon: Then you must tell her.

Tom: But, Dad. Tara believed that I loved her.

Gordon: Tom, you cannot hold yourself responsible for Tara and you certainly should not allow yourself to be bound by the duty you believe you owe to her.

Tom: But it feels wrong to rush into a declaration of love for Cassie when Tara…

Gordon: I know. Strange how history repeats itself, isn't it?

Tom: I suppose it is.

Gordon: Tom, did you love Tara?

Tom: Yes. No. I don't know.

Gordon: But she loved you?

Tom: I think so.

Gordon: Then you do not owe her any debt.

Tom: Dad, you can't just strike her out like that. Whatever you think, she was still my girlfriend.

Gordon: Tom, she cannot hold you for life. You deserve to be happy.

Tom: But if I hadn't said such hurtful things to her she might still be here.

Gordon: We can spend our lives thinking about 'what ifs' Tom. Or we can make the most of our time. We can make the most of now and choose to be happy.

Tom: But what will her parents think if they see me with Cassie, so soon after they lose their beloved Tara?

Gordon: You don't have an obligation to them, Tom. In the same way that your grandfather accepted that I had no obligation to tie myself to Caroline's memory.

Tom: Grandad gave you his blessing?

Gordon: Yes. He did.

Tom: I thought you just picked Jill up and swept her down the aisle, not caring about us.

Gordon: No, Tom. I loved Jill from the moment I saw her, but I would never have broken our family or betrayed your mother.

Tom: She's been a good mum. [Touches Jill's hand]

Gordon: Yes, she has. She loves you all, very much.

Tom: I should have been more mature. I should have asked questions and not listened to the gossip.

Gordon: It's in the past now. The past can't hold us, Tom. It can only hold us if we choose to let it.

Tom: Will she get better, dad?

Gordon: Of course she will.

Tom: I'm sorry for what I said, about her, about you. I know that you're not to blame for what happened with Mum.

Gordon: You didn't know any different. I should have trusted you and Katie with the truth.

Tom: Dad…she's waking up! [Jill stirs]

Gordon: Jill! Tom, get a nurse, quickly!

[Tom dashes to the door]

Tom: Hello! Hello! My mother's waking up!

[several people rush in]

Nurse: I'm afraid you'll need to wait outside.

Gordon: That's my wife and I am a doctor!

Nurse: I understand sir, but your wife is still in a critical condition. Its early stages yet.

Gordon [calming]: Yes, yes, of course.

[Reluctantly leaves the room with Cassie and Tom]

[The nurses attend to Jill, who seems to be regaining consciousness slowly]

Cassie: Will she be okay, Dr Ormerod?

Gordon: I'm fairly certain she will, thank you Cassie.

Tom: She's tough, Dad.

Gordon: Yes, I know. I think I'll get a cup of tea, whilst I wait.

Tom: I'll get it, Dad. [leaves Gordon standing with Cassie]

Cassie: She's very brave.

Gordon: Yes, she is.

Cassie: Everything that's happened to her in the past… she's so brave.

Gordon: Yes. I've always had faith in her.

Cassie: If I may be so presumptuous to say so, Dr Ormerod, but I think you're a great father.

[Gordon turns to look at Cassie]

Gordon: Thank you, Cassie.

Cassie: I hope I didn't overstep the mark.

Gordon: No, not at all.

Cassie: Oh good.

[Pause. Silence]

Gordon: Do you love my son, Cassie?

[Pause, sincere]

Cassie: With all my heart.

[Gordon nods, looking through the glass at Jill in the bed]

[The Nurse comes out of the room]

Nurse: You'll be pleased to know your wife is responding well, Mr Ormerod, but we're keeping her sedated for now to give her time to recuperate. She should make a full recovery, however she will need to take it easy for a few weeks. A heart attack is a warning sign. Is your wife under a lot of pressure?

Gordon: She does work rather hard.

Nurse: She'll need to relax more.

Gordon: I will try to insist that she does so, thank you Nurse.

Nurse: You're welcome. You can go back in now but I'm afraid she won't be able to speak to you.

Gordon: Of course. Thank you for everything.

Nurse: Only doing my job, sir.

[Gordon, Tom and Cassie re-enter the room]

Gordon: Thank you for fighting, my darling. [kisses her hand]

[Tom's hand reaches for Cassie's

Tom: Thank you, Mum. [he releases Cassie's hand and takes Jill's. Gordon and Tom share a knowing look before turning to Jill]


	11. DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT LOVE

[The Ormerods and Cassie have returned to Yorkshire. It is a week later. Cassie is back at work and Gordon has ensured that Jill does as she has been told]

Int. Master Bedroom, Ormerod Residence. 9am.

[Jill sits on the edge of the bed whilst Gordon stands opposite her]

Jill: Gordon, I'm perfectly okay, honestly. I can walk around by myself.

Gordon [puts his hands on her arms]: The doctors told you to take it easy and as your doctor _and_ husband, I'm telling you to listen to me.

Jill: I just don't like being cooped up in the house, Gordon. It's nothing personal. I just need some space.

Gordon: I know, but I don't want you to have another turn like the one in Carlisle.

Jill: I'm not. I've hardly set foot downstairs since you brought me home.

Gordon: I just want to make sure that you're relaxed.

Jill: Well then, take me out somewhere. I'm not an invalid, Gordon. I don't need to be kept at home.

Gordon: I suppose a jaunt around town wouldn't hurt? Very well. I'll go and get the car ready.

Jill: Where are we going then?

Gordon: Ah. [kisses her head] Magical Mystery Tour.

[Jill smiles]

Jill: Gordon, have you noticed something?

Gordon: No. What?

Jill: You don't have your stick.

Gordon: Goodness. You're right! Ah, well, I was thinking about discarding it anyway.

Jill: Really?

Gordon: Yes, I mean, I don't need it.

Jill: No, no, of course not. [grins slyly]

Gordon: I'll go and get the car ready.

Jill: Gordon.

Gordon: yes?

Jill: You might want to change your shoes.

[struggles not to laugh at his slippers]

[they both laugh]

The Royal. Reception. Morning.

[The reception area is busy and crowded with patients and journalists]

Mandy: Look, one at a time, please! Patients with appointments over here. [gestures] Patients with no appointments here. [gestures] If its urgent, I'll ring the buzzer. If not, sit down and the tea trolley will be serving a selection of drinks and refreshments whilst you wait. If you're a journalist, sod off. There's no story here!

Journalist: What about The Fridge Magnate's yuppie daughter doing cocaine at The Icicle?

Mandy: There's no story here. Bugger off.

Journalist: You heard it here first from the exceptionally rude staff at Elsinby's The Royal Hospital.

Mandy: Oh, just push off. Can't you see how busy we are?

Journalist: Just another example of the swinging cuts made to the National Health Service as a result of Tory leadership.

Mandy: Look, I'm not going to tell you again. We have patients who require urgent care.

[Alex Anderson appears]

Alex: Right that's enough, ladies and gents. If you actually require care, could you please register here at the desk and listen out for the buzzer so that we may assist you one by one. As said by the receptionist, if you are here to seek out a story to publish in The Gazette, I'm afraid you'll be sorely disappointed. The only story you'll find here concerns a certain group of people who sustained injuries during their exit from the building.

Journalist: Is that a joke, Doctor?

Alex: No. I'm a doctor. We don't joke. So perhaps you and your friends would like to leave before you cause any more distress.

Journalist: We have a duty to keep the public informed…

Alex: of the truth. Which is there is no story here. I wonder if your boss would be happy to receive a phone call this afternoon from a Police Inspector?

Journalist: Alright. You win, we're going.

[Alex ushers them out]

Mandy: Thanks.

Alex: No problem. Mandy, do you fancy going for a drink tonight?

Mandy: Yeah. I do. Thanks.

Alex: Six?

Mandy: Great.

[Alex leaves]

[Lizzie enters]

Lizzie: Morning, Mandy. Sorry, I got held up, Roddy got another load of stock in last night.

Mandy: Oh? Anything interesting?

Lizzie: Not really. Mostly tins.

Mandy: Tins of what?

Lizzie: I don't know? Pineapple? Pilchards? They don't have labels. I told him not to touch them, but he insisted. Goodness knows what we're going to be living on for the next month or so.

Mandy: Well, if its any use, I love tinned pineapple.

Lizzie: Thanks, Mandy. [checks the kettle] thanks, love. I needed a brew. So whats happened?

Mandy: We had some journalists sniffing around but Alex threw them out.

Lizzie: Alex?

Mandy: I mean, Dr Anderson.

Lizzie: You're certainly in with him.

Mandy: Lizzie, you can't say that!

Lizzie: Why not? He may be a scruff, but he's a nice scruff.

Mandy: I thought you didn't like him?

Lizzie: I changed my mind. He's alright.

Mandy: I hope everything's okay with Dr Ormerod Jnr. I heard his Mum had a heart attack.

Lizzie: We shouldn't spread gossip, Mandy.

Mandy: I'm only telling you what I heard.

Lizzie: I'm sure its from a very reliable source.

Mandy: Oh yeah. Cassie Beattie, would you believe?

Lizzie: Not Cassie? Our Cassie?

Mandy: Yes and that's not the only thing…oh, Good Morning, Dr Ormerod.

[Tom enters the reception]

Tom: Morning, Lizzie, Morning, Mandy.

Mandy: How are things with you, Doctor?

Tom: Fine thanks. [briskly] Are these my patients? [he picks up a set of notes]

Mandy: Yes.

Lizzie: We heard your mother was taken ill, Tom.

Tom [in Gordon Ormerod form] Yes, well, everything has been sorted now. She is much better, thank you for your concern.

Lizzie: Heart attacks can be dreadful, I remember when we thought me Uncle Jack…

Tom: Sorry, Lizzie, I hope you don't mind, but I do have patients to see.

Lizzie: Right, of course, Doctor Ormerod.

Tom: Excellent. [to Mandy] Send the first one in when you're ready, Mandy.

Mandy: Will do.

Tom: Oh and my father mentioned that the Matron also called in here last night?

Lizzie: You mean Sister Brigid? Sorry, our new Matron?

Tom: the old lady who used to be Matron here…I believe her name is Mary?

Lizzie: Yes, she's been here years. She now lives in the old Nurses Home.

Tom: She came in last night, muttering something about Mr Middleditch?

Lizzie: Oh, yes, she gets a bit confused now. She's got dementia.

Tom: Doesn't she have any family?

Lizzie: She had a niece who used to be a nurse here years ago but she never stuck at it. She went off and got married to some posho from London.

Tom: Do you have any contact details? I think it would be fair to let her family know of her situation?

Lizzie: I might have an address for Suzie somewhere…remind me to look later, Mandy.

Mandy: Will do. [to patient] here you go Mrs Graham.

[Mrs Graham nods silently and goes to a seat in the waiting area]

Tom: I must get on now, but if you could try and find out if there is any family to contact…

Lizzie: of course, Doctor.

Tom: Thank you. Oh and has there been any sign of our new administrator?

Lizzie: Not yet, Doctor.

Tom: Keep me informed, please. Let me know when he arrives.

Mandy: Will do, Doctor.

[He walks away. Mandy continues crossing off patients against her list. Lizzie sets to making tea and clatters a spoon suddenly]

Lizzie: Oh, bugger. I knew there was something I had to do.

Mandy: What's wrong, Lizzie?

Lizzie: I haven't called on Matron this morning. I mean, Mary.

Mandy: Oh, don't worry about it, I'm sure she'll be fine.

Lizzie: I don't like leaving her on her own for too long between checks.

Mandy: I'll check on her if you like.

Lizzie: No, don't worry yourself for now; just concentrate on getting your work done. We don't need any distractions today.

Mandy: Yeah, okay.

[An older couple enter the reception area. Both are dressed in sombre colours and have an air of melancholy about them]

Mandy: Can I help you at all?

[The woman bursts into tears. The man pulls her close as she nuzzles into his shoulder]

Man: Yes. My wife and I are here to see Doctor Ormerod.

Mandy: He's on morning surgery at the moment. If you'd like to take a seat...

Man: We're here to identify our daughter. Now, if you don't mind, my wife and I would like to speak to Ormerod.

Mandy: Uh, yes. Hold on [presses intercom and picks up the phone] Dr Ormerod?

[INT Tom in office]

Tom: Yes, Mandy?

[INT Reception]

Mandy: I've got a couple here to see you. [cups the phone away] what's your name?

Man: George Brinkley-Rowe. This is my wife, Angela.

Mandy: Mr Brinkley-Rowe and his wife.

[INT Tom's Office]

Tom: Right. [looks uncomfortable] I'll be right out.

[INT Reception]

Mandy: Thanks. [puts phone back] He's just coming.

[Tom emerges from his office and walks into the waiting area, where George and Angela are standing by the desk]

Tom: Mr and Mrs Brinkley-Rowe? If you'd like to come with me?

George: I wasn't expecting to see you, Ormerod. You didn't even have the decency to come and tell us yourself.

Tom: I'm very sorry, Mr Brinkley-Rowe, it would be better if we discussed this in private.

George: That would suit you, wouldn't it laddie? Protect your reputation as a doctor.

Angela: George, please.

Tom: I just want to do whats best for you, sir.

[Gestures into his Office. The Brinkley-Rowes enter and take seats opposite Tom's desk]

[INT. Tom's Office]

George: What's best for me? My oldest daughter is currently lying on a slab in some laboratory and you think that a small conversation with tea and biscuits is going to resolve it?

Tom: No, not at all sir. I can imagine...

George: No, you can't. You can't even comprehend how cheated we feel by the man we thought loved our daughter. I know your father of old, boy. I can't imagine that he would tolerate such shameful behaviour from his eldest son.

Tom: I can assure you, my father did everything possible to save Tara.

George: I have no doubt that he did, when you were too cowardly to assist her.

Tom: I couldn't. When I saw her...I froze. I didn't know what to do.

George: You're a doctor, man! You're supposed to help people! That's your job!

Tom: I know. I'm sorry.

George: Sorry? Do you think that 'sorry' comforts my wife as she grieves for her daughter, the first child? Do you think it consoles her as she sobs hysterically into her pillow, clutching it desperately?

Tom: No.

George: I would have thought you would have more sense. Where is your compassion, boy? Your father...

Tom: Well I'm not my father, Mr Brinkley-Rowe. I'm sorry I couldn't save your daughter.

George: Ha! You're lucky that you're Gordon's son. If I didn't know your father, I might have dragged you through the courts and had you struck off for dereliction of duty. As it stands, your father is a decent man, so I won't be pressing charges. Now, if you've said all you have to say, I would like to see Tara. Please.

Tom: I'm very sorry, sir. Mrs Brinkley-Rowe, I'm so sorry for your loss.

Angela: Tara loved you, Tom.

Tom: I know.

Angela: She wanted to marry you. She'd come home and talk of nothing but you. She had it all planned. The church, she wanted to marry you in the church near your parents house. She wanted...she wanted a big white wedding with a horse and carriage...[she sobs]

Tom: I'm sorry, Mrs Brinkley-Rowe.

Angela: You can't change the past, young man. You can't rewrite what's happened. But all the same, we'd like you to attend her...

George: I don't think that's appropriate, Angela.

Angela: I want him there. I want him to see and publicly declare his apology.

Tom: Yes, Mrs Brinkley-Rowe.

Angela: I think its time to leave, George.

George: Of course, darling. Perhaps you could show us to the...

Angela: Don't use that word, George.

George: To our daughter, Ormerod.

Tom: Yes, sir.

[he escorts them to Tara]

INT. SIDE WARD

[Clarice is still in bed with her baby in her arms]

Clarice: You and me, little man, we're going to be fine.

[Sophie enters]

Sophie: Aw, he's a champion little chap, en't he?

Clarice: Yes, I suppose he is?

Sophie: Have ya got a name for him yet, like?

Clarice: Not yet. I'm not sure what suits him. My mother likes Edward. I like Joshua.

Sophie: Well that's posh, isn't it?

Clarice: I like Joshua. My mother only wants Edward because she wants me to have some attachment to the man who left her. Not that we've seen much of him in years. [she looks back at her baby] He's all that matters now. I've made such a mess of things, I've had my cousin's boyfriend's baby and I didn't even know I was pregnant!

Sophie: Wow. That must have been a shock?

Clarice: Yes it is. But now I wouldn't have it any other way.

Sophie: Right. Well I've just got to take your blood pressure and temperature.

Clarice: You don't need to worry about me.

Sophie: Even so, I should take your blood pressure.

Clarice: Alright, if you insist. [she puts the baby down into his crib at the side of her and allows Sophie to take her blood pressure]

Sophie: Looks a little low, but we'll keep monitoring it. Don't worry, you're in the best hospital in the county.

Clarice: Thanks. I don't suppose there's any news on Paul Uppton?

Sophie: I'll find out for you. In the meantime, let us know if you need anything.

Clarice: Thank you.

Sophie: By the way, Joshua's a right good name.

[Clarice smiles]


	12. WITH OR WITHOUT YOU

INT. Nurses Home

[Cassie Beattie has slept over at the Nurses Home.]

[Mary awakes in her room. She is in a very dreamlike state due to her dementia. Her eyes fall on her photograph of Simon which stands proudly on her dressing table. She decides to dress in her Matron's uniform and goes downstairs to make herself some breakfast]

[INT. ROOM 4, The Nurses Home.]

[Cassie's room is sparse with 1960s décor and few belongings to personalise it. A hard bed stands in the corner with a sidetable and a small wardrobe in the opposite corner.]

[Alarm trills]

[Cassie flicks it off and sleepily climbs out of bed. She prepares herself for the day, dressing in her uniform and packs her little satchel style bag]

[back downstairs, Mary has switched on the gas to start her breakfast, when she hears the telephone ring]

[Mary looks at phone confused]

Mary: Hello?

Lizzie: Matron, its Lizzie from the hospital. I just wanted to see if everything was alright this morning.

Mary: The milkman hasn't been yet, most unlike him eh? It wasn't like this in peacetime.

Lizzie: I'll make sure he pops 'round. Sorry, I can't leave the desk at the moment, its chocka here.[distractedly] Mandy! Not that file!

Mary [ Lizzie has ended the call ] : It's a shame about Chamberlain, they say it was cancer. Oh, hello? Hello?

[Cassie trots downstairs. The winter darkness encourages her to put on the light, unaware that the gas is on]

[The entire structure explodes and Cassie is trapped, struck out by the blast. The smoke covers the scene and we see Matron lying on the floor, her hand on a shattered photograph of her fiancee, Simon. Smoke descends and parts to reveal a 1940s hospital scene]

INT. A wartime hospital ward.

*Serenade in Blue*

Poppy (a friend of Mary's) Mary! [dashes into the ward] Shift's over!

Mary: Poppy, I just need to see to Mr Hargreaves.

Poppy: Oh, bother, Mr Hargreaves! Matron says we can go for the day.

Mary: I just want to make sure Mr Hargreaves is settled.

Poppy: Well, alright then. We'll be in The Red Lion if you fancy joining us, there's a band in there this evening. Bound to be a lot of flyboys.

Mary: Its my duty to look after the flyboys here.

Poppy: Oh and Johnny was asking after you, again.

Mary: Oh, I wish he wouldn't.

Poppy: Why? Haven't got someone else, have you?

Mary: I have as a matter of fact. Not that its any of your business of course.

Poppy: Its right what they've been saying about you. Do you know that they have a name for you in the mess hall, Toffee, dear?

Mary: Toffee?

Poppy: yes, because you're stuck up. Toffee-nosed. Maybe you're too high and mighty to join us mere mortals in the pub, but you're not too high and mighty to work as a nurse.

Mary: I chose to be a nurse.

Poppy: More fool you. [spots another friend] Come on, Milly.

[Mary looks across the ward at all the flyboys.]

Matron: Have you finished your ward round, Nurse Chambers?

Mary: Not yet, Matron.

Matron: Well, get to it girl. [pause] I have high hopes for you, my dear. I hope my faith in you is not misplaced.

Mary: Not at all, Matron.

Matron: Good.

[the scene fades]

TO PRESENT:

INT. Reception

[Mandy is doing her paperwork at the desk. Suddenly she hears the explosion]

Mandy: What the bloody hell was that?

Lizzie: I don't know…stay here.

Mandy: No, I need to know.

[They both exit the hospital and stare in horror at the destroyed building]

EXT. Hospital Courtyard.

Lizzie: Oh my God. The Nurses Home, what happened?! [to Mandy] call the fire brigade!

[Dr Williams, Dr Ormerod and Dr Anderson emerge from the hospital, running to the scene]

Lizzie: Matron's in there!

Dr Williams: I've just seen her in Fawcett Ward, Lizzie. What are you on about?

Lizzie: I don't mean Sister Brigid. I mean our Matron, Matron from years ago. She lives there!

Dr Anderson: Lizzie, are you saying that there's a chance she could be in there?

Lizzie: Yes…oh God. She was talking on the phone not half hour ago. Said something about it being wartime.

Dr Anderson: I see…

Tom: She has Alzheimer's, Dr Anderson.

Dr Anderson: We need to get in there.

Tom: Has anyone called the fire brigade?

Lizzie: I've only just…

Mandy: I'll do it!

[turns to go back inside]

Dr Anderson: Mandy, what the hell do you think you're doing?!

Mandy: I'm going back in to call the fire brigade!

Dr Anderson: We need to get everyone out.

Mandy: But what if no-one's called them? What about neighbours?

Dr Anderson: What do you mean, Neighbours?

Mandy: No, not TV Neighbours! I mean the people who live next door to the nurses home!

Dr Anderson: Okay, okay. Just be quick about it. While you're at it, raise the alarm!

Mandy: I will!

Lizzie: We've got to find out who is in there!

Dr Williams: Don't you have a list of residents, Mrs Turner?

Lizzie: Somewhere.

Dr Williams [sighs] I see. You girl, why don't you look for it? [to Mandy]

Mandy: Yes, I'll go and check. I'm sure I've seen it.

[Rushes off]

Woman: You can't! The fire brigade and rescue team aren't letting anyone through.

[Mandy persists]

Dr Anderson: Lizzie, when was the last time you saw this lady?

Lizzie: I don't know…yesterday, maybe. I definitely spoke to her earlier…

Dr Anderson: Then she must be in there [to Fireman] there's a woman in there. An old lady!

Fireman: We've got to get the blaze under control before we can even start searching… you'll need to evacuate the hospital.

Lizzie: Evacuate?

Fireman: Yes, there's a chance that the main gas line could be linked to the hospital.

Lizzie: What does that mean?

Fireman: If any gas leaks, there's a chance that the hospital could be next.

[Patients and staff stand outside the hospital on the grass verge opposite]

[Lizzie and Mandy check patients against lists]

Lizzie: Have you seen Cassie?

Mandy: No, I thought she was on your list?

Lizzie: No, not on my list? Dr Ormerod, have you seen Cassie?

Tom: I haven't. Is she accounted for?

Lizzie: Not on mine, or Mandy's.

Tom: Has anyone seen Nurse Beattie today? [to Nurses]

Nurse Lewis: No, sorry Doctor, but I know she was staying over at the Lodge last night. I gave her my key.

Tom: The Lodge?

Nurse: yes, Room 4.

Tom: Nurse Lewis. Are you saying that Nurse Beattie stayed over at the Nurses Home last night?

Nurse Lewis: Yes, Doctor. It's the old name for the place.

Tom: Oh my God. She's in there. Cassie's in there!

[Tom dashes across the road and under the line to reach the Nurses Home]

Fireman: Whoa, whoa, just where do you think you're going, lad?

Tom: I have to get through. Let me through. I'm a doctor.

Fireman: We can't be sure of the safety of the building, sir. If you'll just step back…

Tom: No! I need to see if there are any casualties!

Fireman: It's not safe, lad. Listen to us! We need to get the blaze under control first. Let us do our job, now.

Tom: Please. [seriously] I need to see whether anyone is here.

Fireman: We don't know if anyone was here.

Tom: our receptionist has the list. I just need to know if you've found anyone yet.

Fireman: Your guess is as good as mine, lad. [pats Tom's shoulder] we're doing our best. Soon as the fire's under control we can check for casualties.

Tom: But what if there are people already inside? I'm not willing to take the risk. We have to get them out.

Fireman [relenting] alright. [steps back] –Alright. Come on through, but mind your step, now.

[Tom crosses the cordon and looks at the mess of rubble and glass. One side of a wall stands precariously, threatening to topple at any moment]

Tom: Cassie! [desperately] Cassie! Cassie! Where are you?! Cassie!

[a faint murmur comes from the rubble]

Tom: Cassie! CASSIE!

[Tom clambers over the rubble, listening for Cassie]

Tom: Where are you? Cassie?!

Cassie [faintly] Here.

[Tom looks around and spots a frame under ceiling planks. He pulls back the rubble as gently as he can and stares at Cassie's dust-covered body]

Tom: Cassie! Please! Oh God, Cassie! Oh my God…Cassie! Cassie, please! [checks her pulse] please, God, please… [he sighs with relief as he finds a pulse] just stay still, Cassie.

Cassie [murmurs]: Hmm?

Tom: Oh Cassie, thank God. [he shoves away the rubble, revealing a deep gash in Cassie's leg which is losing a lot of blood.]

Cassie: Hmm?

Tom: Cassie, its okay. I'm going to get you out, I promise.

Cassie [begins to wake] Where?

[Tom becomes conscious of the smell. Gas is still leaking]

Cassie: Who?

*Music Cue- Open Arms by Journey*

Tom: Don't worry, Cassie, I'm here.

Cassie: What…Doctor?

Tom: Ssh, Cassie, its okay. I'm here.

Cassie: Doctor Ormerod?

Tom: Sssh, now. You're okay. You've just had a nasty shock.

Cassie: It hurts.

Tom: Don't worry, Cassie. [he moves away a piece of rubble and shifts beside her, holding her head gently]

Cassie: There was a big explosion….

Tom: Ssh, I know. Just stay awake, Cassie.

Cassie: You should go. People to save.

Tom: Was there someone else here, Cassie?

Cassie: Miss Chambers. The old lady.

[Cassie stirs slightly but she is very weak and trapped]

Tom: I'm not leaving you, Cassie.

Cassie: Sh…you…should. [she winces] my leg…

Tom: No. Not for a minute. Not for a second. I'm going to get you out! You and me, Cassie. I promise! [he leans out of the window] Help here please! A woman's trapped!

Fireman [urgently] Rescue equipment please!

Tom: Quickly! She's trapped!

Fireman: Okay, son, we'll do our best.

Tom: Please, please!

[He looks into Cassie's pallid face]


	13. SHATTERED DREAMS

EXT: Hospital Grounds. The Royal.

[A Mercedes pulls up outside the Royal and Gordon and Jill disembark. Jill slams the door in urgency]

Jill [to Lizzie] What's going on?

Lizzie: The Nurses Home exploded. They've evacuated the hospital.

Jill: Oh my God, was anyone hurt?

Lizzie: No casualties as yet, but they aren't telling us anything.

Gordon: Where's Tom?

Lizzie: I don't know, Dr Ormerod. He were over there with the other doctors?

[Gordon struggles to run to the grass verge where the patients and staff have congregated]

Jill: Gordon! [following sedately]

Gordon [frantically]: Mandy, where is Tom?

Mandy: He was right here.

Nurse Lewis: He went to look for Nurse Beattie.

Gordon: Where?

Nurse Lewis: At the Nurses Home.

Gordon: Oh my God. [he turns to Jill] Its Tom, he's gone after Cassie. [stares at the damaged building]

Jill: What?

Gordon: Learning by example, it seems. I have to get in there. [he limps to the cordon that has been set up]

Jill: No, Gordon. [Jill grabs his arm] I've almost lost you twice. I'm not going to lose you now.

Gordon: Jill…

Jill: No, Please, Gordon. I beg you, please don't be the hero this time.

Gordon: Tom is in that building. I can't just stand here.

Jill: You can let them do their job for once. Please, Gordon. Please.

Gordon: Very well, Jill. [to Fireman] My son is in there. He went to save a Nurse.

Fireman: We know. He just dashed in without a second's thought. We're trying to get them out now, but there's a risk, I must tell you.

Jill: What risk?

Fireman: By releasing her from the rubble we could compromise the walls. The whole lot could come down.

Gordon: But that's my son! My son is in there!

Fireman: We'll do our best. What's your son's name?

Gordon: Tom, Tom Ormerod. He's a doctor.

Fireman: Right-ho. I'm sorry, I'm going to have to ask you to step back.

Jill: Come on, Gordon. [leads him away]

Gordon: I can't, Jill. That's Caroline's son, that's my son in that wreck!

Jill: Gordon, they're doing everything they can, we can't do anything more here.

[INT. The ruins of the kitchen. Nurses Home.]

Tom: Its alright, Cassie. They're going to get us out.

Cassie: You…you don't need to pretend, Tom.

Tom: What do you mean?

Cassie: I know my leg's trapped.

Tom: No, Cassie. You've just got a deep cut, that's all. Nothing to worry about.

Cassie: Doctors aren't allowed to lie, are they? [smiles]

Tom: No. Its part of our training [bravely] you just stay awake, Cassie. They'll get us out.

Cassie: Don't know if I can…

Tom: You must! [he holds her head] Cassie, you have to stay awake.

Cassie: So…so tired…

Tom: No, no, you're not…you're not…hey, shall we sing that song you like?

Cassie: What. Song?

Tom: The one by Rick Astley?

Cassie: Hmm…[eyes flutter]

Tom: No, no, you've got to stay awake, remember? [he rips a towel from the rubble and ties it around Cassie's leg] [sings slowly] _We're no strangers to love_

 _You know the rules and so do I_

 _A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_

 _You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

 _I just want to tell you how I'm feeling_

 _Gotta make you understand_

 _Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down_

 _Never gonna run around and desert you_

 _Never gonna make you cry,_ [voice cracks with emotion] _never gonna say goodbye_

 _Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

Cassie: You're a good. Singer. Tom.

Tom: You're a good singer too, Cassie. But you've got to stay awake.

Cassie: So tired…pain is drifting…

Tom: You're not drifting anywhere.

Cassie: Must….sleep…so tired….

[Tom lifts her head]

Tom: No, Cassie Beattie. You're not going anywhere. I'm going to stay here and take care of you.

Cassie: Like your dad.

Tom: I'm going to take care of you, Cassie. [a flame creeps into the kitchen] Oh God…

Cassie: Whats wrong?

Tom: Nothing, Cassie. Listen, when we get out of this, I'm going to take you to London.

Cassie: London?

Tom: Yes, we're going to do all the things you want to do.

Cassie: Really?

Tom: Yes [bravely] because I love you, Cassie Beattie.

[He poises himself as the flames creep closer]

Cassie: I love you too… [limply]

Fireman: Stand back, we're coming in!

Tom: Cassie, brace yourself!

[They put out the flames and clamber in, looking at the wedge that is pinning Cassie to the ground]

Fireman: You need to ready yourself, lad.

Tom: I don't understand…

Fireman: Top floor's just come down, if we don't get you out soon you could be crushed.

Tom: I'm staying here. With her.

Fireman: This'll take hours to shift.

Tom: I don't care.

Fireman: You need to get out now, lad. Its not strong enough.

Tom: I won't leave her.

Fireman: You've got fifteen minutes before the whole thing collapses. [He tries to shift the wedge with some help from Tom] We can't get the hoists in here, there's no level to the floor. You need to prepare yourself, lad.

Tom: I will not leave her. You need to help me, I know I can get her out.

Fireman: You're compromising the whole building to get her out? Don't you realise, sonny? Its all going to come down around your ears if you move the wedge that's holding her in.

Tom: I'll take that chance. Please. Help me. There has to be some other way…

Fireman: Alright, laddie.

[A hoist is attached to the wedge and carefully removes the weight from Cassie's leg. Even Tom can see how badly damaged it is, but he isn't giving up. The smell of gas is stronger]

Tom: We need to get her out.

[Another fireman can be heard shouting]

Tom: What's going on?

Fireman: We've got three minutes. Its her or the building.

Tom: I need a stretcher. If we can get her on and out…

Fireman: There isn't time.

Tom: Then I'll do it. [He wraps Cassie's arms around his neck and gently hauls her up, ignoring the mangled state of her leg. He climbs onto the sill and gently eases Cassie into the stretcher, hesitating]

[On the other side of the road]

EXT. Main Road, outside the Royal Hospital.

[Jill and Gordon are seated on the wall outside the hospital. Both are anxious and erratic in their movements. Gordon has been forced to use his walking stick and nearby, Lizzie and Mandy watch them worriedly]

Gordon: Its been an hour, Jill.

Jill: He'll be there, Gordon. He'll be fine.

Gordon: I feel like I've failed him, Jill. I should never have allowed him to become so reckless.

Jill: I wonder who he gets that from? [raises eyebrows]

Gordon: You're right. [sighs] I'm sorry.

[Siren wails as an ambulance zooms past]

[Gordon stands, watching it with fear]

Jill: Not necessarily, Gordon.

Gordon: I can't stand waiting here, Jill. [he approaches the cordon] have you found my son?

Fireman 2: Yes, he's in what used to be the kitchen with a young lady. Says he won't leave her.

Gordon: Tom!

Fireman 2: I'm afraid you can't come past this line, sir.

Gordon: My son is in there, with one of our Nurses. He may require specialist medical attention.

Fireman 2: Our instructions were to keep members of the public from crossing this line.

[another Fireman runs over]

Fireman 3: Clear the area! Now!

Gordon: What's going on?

Fireman 2: Let us do our job, sir. Please clear the area.

Gordon: My son is in that building!

Fireman 2: We know, sir. We're trying to get him out.

[Gordon spots Tom at the remains of the window]

Gordon: Tom!

[Tom squints at the sound of his name and helps to lower Cassie onto a stretcher]

Fireman 2: Brace yourselves!

[BOOM!] The entire structure of the building collapses as the medical team holding Cassie are enveloped in black smoke and rubble]

Gordon [frantically] TOM!

[Jill is speechless]

Gordon: Tom! [he pushes away the cordon and fights his way through the smoke, coughing] Tom!

[He is able to see that the medical team have managed to get Cassie safely away as she is bundled into an ambulance]

Gordon: Tom? Tom!

[a feeble groan emerges from the rubble]

Gordon: Help! There's a man trapped here!

[several firefighters hurry over and begin clearing the rubble]

Gordon: Tom? Tom are you in there?

[Tom coughs and splutters, battered by the blast]

[Gordon is reminded of the arcade collapse]

Gordon: It's alright Tom, I'm here. We're going to get you out. I promise. [he grabs his son's hand and the firefighters shift the rubble. Gordon realises that his son is in shock]

Gordon: Help here please! This man's gone into shock!

[two paramedics attend to him as Gordon watches on helplessly]

Fireman 2: Stand back, would you, sir?

Gordon: He's my son.

Fireman 2: We just need to make sure its safe.

Gordon: yes. [the paramedics work on Tom]

[Jill is allowed over the cordon]

Jill: Gordon, oh, thank goodness…[she becomes aware of Tom] he will be fine…

Gordon: We can only hope.

Jill: Gordon, I'm so sorry.

Gordon: Do you know, when Tom was little, I used to sit beside his crib and talk to him, just as we're talking now.

Jill: Oh Gordon…

Gordon: I never imagined I'd be standing here, looking at him in the same way as I did then. [solemnly] he was so brave to do what he did.

Jill: You're brave, Gordon.

Gordon: I've been lucky.

Jill: No, Gordon. You're brave and so is Tom.

Gordon: If not entirely foolish.

[The paramedics stand back and lift the stretcher]

Gordon: Please, I have to know…

Ambulance Crew 1: Are you a relative?

Gordon: I'm his father.

Ambulance Crew 1: Your son was thrown quite a distance when the building collapsed, sir. We need to take him to Ashfordly General.

Gordon: No. If you believe his injuries are severe, he'll need to be treated as quickly as possible.

Ambulance Crew 1: We were given directions to take all casualties to the General.

Gordon: If I am able to treat him here, I shall.

Fireman 1: The hospital is now safe, sir.

Gordon: Deliver him next door to the Royal.

Paramedic: But sir..

Gordon: I want my son to be treated at The Royal.

Jill: Gordon, it won't make any difference if he's treated here or at the General.

Gordon: Yes it will. I'll treat him myself.

Jill: Gordon…

Gordon: No, Jill. The only place my son will be treated is at The Royal. I may need your help.

Jill: Yes. Of course.


	14. WAITING FOR A GIRL LIKE YOU

INT. Casualty Department, The Royal.

[Tom is rushed through on a trolley, sparking memories in Jill's mind of Gordon after his stabbing]

[The nurses attend to Tom's burns and cuts as Gordon steps into his role as lead consultant]

Dr Williams [pompously]: I thought you were retired, Dr Ormerod.

Gordon: This is my son, Dr Williams. I would be grateful if you would allow me…

Dr Williams: Of course, I understand. [exits]

Gordon: Thank you. [checking Tom's pulse] pulse is weak.

Nurse Lewis: Cross matched blood, Doctor.

Gordon: Come on, Tom!

Nurse Lewis: Pulse is thready, doctor. Resus on standby.

Gordon: No, Tom. You're not leaving us. [he checks Tom's vitals for abnormalities] there must be something…

Nurse Lewis: Pulse is….

Gordon [starts CPR] : come on Tom!

[Tom's pulse gradually returns to normal]

Gordon: Thank goodness. Well done everyone. [stands back] Jill…

Jill: Gordon, I've never seen you look so determined.

Gordon: I've never had to save my son before.

Jill: I know. [rubs his arm]

Gordon: What a day, Jill. [sighs deeply] It's a miracle this hospital is still standing.

Jill: Tom will be alright, won't he?

Gordon: We'll have to keep him under observation, but yes…

Jill: When I saw him being rushed through…

Gordon: I know. I saw it in your eyes.

Jill: He looked like you, Gordon. Just as I saw you that day you were stabbed.

Gordon: Jill. [he holds her close]

Jill: I'm sorry, I know you'll think its ridiculous…but…

Gordon: No, Jill. I know how frightened you were.

Jill: To see Tom looking so vulnerable…it brought it all back. But he does have some truth in what he said.

Gordon: What do you mean?

Jill: He's yours, Gordon. He's so like you, he didn't hesitate to rush into danger…to save Cassie.

Gordon: I saved Cassie. [he realises]

Jill: Tom is meant to be with Cassie, Gordon.

Gordon: I think you're right.

[Jill peers through the window]

Jill: He will recover?

Gordon: Yes, in time.

Jill: What about Cassie?

Gordon: I don't know. They took her to the General.

Jill: Shall I give them a call?

Gordon: it might be a good idea. When Tom wakes up he might ask about Cassie.

Jill: Yes. I suppose so. [kisses Gordon] I love you, Gordon.

Gordon: I love you, Jill.

[Jill adjourns to the Matron's office and calls Ashfordly General, who inform her that Cassie is in their Intensive Care unit. She wanders back to Casualty]

Jill: Oh, I was looking for Dr Ormerod?

Nurse Lewis: He's taken his son down to Milner Ward.

Jill: Right. Thank you.

[goes to Milner Ward]

INT. Milner Ward.

[Gordon is at his son's bedside. Jill enters and hesitates at the edge of the bed]

Jill: Cassie is in the Intensive Care unit at Ashfordly.

Gordon: Did they say what was wrong with her?

Jill: No, but they were quite adamant that she needed to stay at the General.

Gordon: Poor girl. Nothing ever went well for the Beatties.

Jill: I might pop over and see her, for Tom's sake.

Gordon: Of course. [Jill turns away] Oh, and Jill…

Jill [turns around by the door]

Gordon: Thank you.

[Jill smiles and leaves]

INT Reception.

[Jill returns from the General optimistic about Cassie's recovery. Cassie's leg has been badly damaged and she will need to have skin grafts and physiotherapy to set it back in its original position but she will recover]

[Jill enters through the main entrance and greets Lizzie and Mandy at the Reception]

Lizzie: Dr Weatherill!

Jill: Yes?

Lizzie: How're they doing?

Jill: Tom should be out in a week or so. Cassie, or rather Nurse Beattie is still at Ashfordly General, but they are optimistic for her recovery.

Mandy: Whoa. That's a relief. We've asked everyone…

Jill: Ah, you must be Mandy?

Mandy: Guilty.

Jill: Gordon's told me a great deal about you. It's good to meet you Mandy, even in these circumstances.

Mandy: Did Dr Ormerod really save his son? [in disbelief]

Jill: Yes he did and Tom saved Nurse Beattie.

Mandy: He did! I knew it!

Lizzie: Ssh, Mandy. [seriously[ Dr Weatherill how is Tom?

Jill: Well, he'll need to be kept here for a few more days but he should recover quickly. I'll make sure he knows that you send your best wishes.

Lizzie: Thanks! It's just like old times here, isn't it?

Jill: Things haven't changed much, I can see. [smiles]

Mandy: I don't know what it was like, but I have to say, there's never a dull moment.

Lizzie: Sound familiar?

Jill: Too familiar, Lizzie.

Mandy: Oh and I made this card, for Tom.

[she hands it to Jill]

Jill: Well, that's very kind of you, Mandy. I'll see that Tom gets it.

Mandy: Please! [Jill leaves. Lizzie gives Mandy a 'look']

Mandy: What? I signed it from all of us.

Lizzie [smiling] Alright I believe you, Mandy. Would you like to take these patient notes to Dr Anderson?

Mandy [enthusiastically]: Oh yes! [reflects] if I must.

[Lizzie hands her the notes]

INT. Dr Anderson's office.

[Mandy knocks on the door and enters the room with the patient notes. Alex is at his desk. Like him, its fairly untidy. Papers are strewn across the desk and his doctorate certificate hangs on the wall at the back of the room. However Alex seems perfectly content. A box labelled computer lays untouched next to the desk.]

Mandy: Dr Anderson?

Alex: Oh, hi Mandy. [looks up from his paperwork]

Mandy: Hi, Lizzie asked me to deliver these to you [hands him the patient notes] I just wanted to say sorry…about having to cancel last night.

Alex: Its okay, Mandy. It was a shock for everyone. I've got to say though, this hospital has the most resilience of anywhere I've ever worked.

Mandy: What I wanted to say is, if the offer's still open…

Alex: Which it is…?

Mandy: Then I'd love to go for a drink with you.

Alex: I'm glad you said that, Mandy. [he smiles] how about tonight?

Mandy: Sounds great. I finish at six.

Alex: I'll see you outside then.

Mandy: Great!

[Mandy leaves]

INT. Reception.

[Mandy reenters Reception]

Lizzie: Somebody's happy?

Mandy: Dr Anderson just asked me out.

Lizzie: Well done [nudges her] he's not a bad sort, really.

Mandy: I kind of like that rough look of his. As much as I like Tom Ormerod, he's too straight-laced.

Lizzie: Well, that's a relief in a way. I was a bit worried…having to tell you…

Mandy: Is it about Cassie?

Lizzie: Looks like they're engaged. Just don't mention it to anyone, will you?

Mandy: Engaged? I thought she was still at Ashfordly?

Lizzie: She is.

Mandy: Well how can she be engaged?

Lizzie: Dr Ormerod asked me to call a jeweller this morning. Put in an order for a ring.

Mandy: It doesn't mean its an engagement ring…could be an eternity ring for his wife.

Lizzie: Well, whatever it is, it cost a small fortune.

Mandy: Let me see?

[Lizzie shows her the note]

Mandy: Bloody hell! Someone's a lucky girl! Did you say Tom's Dad asked you to order this?

Lizzie: Yes, that's right.

Mandy: Then its impossible to tell.

Lizzie: You think he'd fork out that much for his son?

Mandy: Why not? Maybe he feels it's the right thing to do.

[Phone rings. Lizzie and Mandy both grab at it. Mandy gets it]

Mandy: Hello The Royal Free St Aidan's NHS Trust Hospital?

Lizzie [lowly] Keep it short and sweet.

Mandy [scribbles] Right got it. We'll send an ambulance to you as soon as possible. [puts phone down] That was a very worried lady, up on Bulge Hill, apparently a hiker's had a nasty accident.

Lizzie: Bulge Hill? I wouldn't like to be hiking up Bulge Hill.

Mandy: Is that in Elsinby too? I don't recognise it?

Lizzie: No, its Whitby way. The little bay next to Elsinby. Turpin Port, its called.

Mandy: But there's no port there, is there?

Lizzie: Hasn't been for years, me dad used to say that pirates used to smuggle all their goods on Turpin Bay.

Mandy: Wow! [presses buzzer for the ambulance] I'll get an ambulance out to them.

Lizzie: Did they say what kind of injury?

Mandy: Nope, just that a hiker had an accident and needed medical attention.

Lizzie: Ah right. Oh well, they'll be bringing them in anyway.

Mandy: Want a brew?

Lizzie: Absolutely.

[Phone rings. Lizzie allows Mandy to answer]

Mandy: Hello, The Royal? [pause] yes, that's absolutely fine by me, I'll just need to check with my boss. [puts phone on her shoulder to mute] Lizzie, is it okay to connect a call between Ashfordly General and Dr Ormerod?

Lizzie: You sure its Dr Ormerod?

Mandy: That's what he said. Which one does he mean?

[Lizzie takes the phone]

Lizzie: hello, Lizzie Turner, Reception Manager speaking. Oh, I see. Right. Well there's no direct line through to the ward and I believe Mr Ormerod is still under sedation. [mutes the call] Mandy, can you rush down to Milner and see if Tom's awake. It's the Consultant at the General.

Mandy: Is it about Cassie?

Lizzie: Could be, but you'll need to be quick.

Mandy: yes, Lizzie.

[hurries down to Milner]

INT. Milner Ward.

[Tom is still asleep. Dr Ormerod waits by his bedside. Mandy enters the ward]

Mandy: Dr Ormerod, I know this will be pointless but there's a call for Tom from Ashfordly General.

Gordon: Did they say what it was about? [stands carefully]

Mandy: I can only assume its about Cassie. I mean, Nurse Beattie.

Gordon: Quite. Can you transfer the call to Tom's office, I'll receive it there.

Mandy: Yes, sir.

Gordon: And Mandy?

Mandy: Yes?

Gordon: Good work. [smiles]

Mandy: Thanks.


	15. LOVE CHANGES EVERYTHING

[Gordon accepts the call in Tom's office]

Gordon: This is Gordon Ormerod speaking at the Royal hospital. [pause] Yes, of course. I quite understand, but Dr Ormerod is currently under sedation. May I take a message? Please could you inform Miss Beattie that Dr Ormerod will be able to receive visitors at the earliest opportunity? Thank you. Goodbye. [replaces receiver]

INT. Reception.

[Reviewing her conversation with Dr Ormerod, Mandy tells Lizzie all about it]

Lizzie: So, Tom's dad answered the call?

Mandy: He certainly did. In that smooth manner of his [impersonates Gordon] 'can you transfer the call to Tom's office, please. I'll receive it there.'

Lizzie: Ooh, I do remember. Nothing ever ruffled Dr Ormerod.

Mandy: Do we have any news on the hiker?

Lizzie: They're bringing him in. Apparently he's in a right state.

Mandy: Great. Shall I make that brew? I love a good brew.

Lizzie: That's a great idea, Mandy.

[A young girl in her teens with dark hair enters. She is thin, wiry and athletic in her off the shoulder top and pleated tennis style skirt. She ignores Mandy and Lizzie and walks straight past down the corridor, pushing her way into Milner Ward]

INT. Milner Ward

[Tom is sitting up in bed, his eyes are closed. The GIRL enters the ward and keeps a low profile as she sprints across the floor to Tom's bedside]

Girl [in Irish accent]: Hello brother dear [smiles]

[TOM stirs and blinks at the Girl]

Girl: Its alright, I'm not bunking off. Mrs James gave us a whole afternoon off.

Tom: Its Aisling?

Aisling: You got it in one, brother. Don't tell Mum I'm here, will you? I know how she feels about me wandering around the hospital.

Tom [croakily] I won't.

Aisling: That's good. I heard you did a really brave thing. Did you really save a nurse?

Tom: Hmm. [yawns]

Aisling: That's amazing! Jonny said you just barged in and swept her up like in a film!

Tom: Hmm…

Aisling: Do you see what they've given us for the weekend? [she takes her books out of her bag] Maths and Science. Oh and French. I told Miss Harper I can't speak French with an Irish accent but she insists. She says the French R is the same as the Irish R? Whatever that means? You can test me if you like.

Tom: Not at the moment, Ash.

Aisling: Suit yourself. Have you heard anything from your fancy woman?

Tom: No.

Aisling: Want me to call Ashfordly? That's where she is right?

Tom: No, Ash, its okay.

Aisling: You won't tell Mum, will you? She said I wasn't to visit you. Neither did Dad.

Tom: No, I won't tell her. [smiles weakly] where are you meant to be?

Aisling: tennis practice. I hate it. Don't tell Mum that, either.

Tom [chuckles weakly]: I won't.

Aisling: Oh and Katie says she's sorry she can't come in to see you, but she's away with work.

Tom: Travelling the world?

Aisling: The Costa Brava. Jonny'll come and see you soon enough.

Tom: I'm on the mend, you shouldn't be worrying about me.

Aisling: Of course we're worried about you, you're family.

Tom: So are you, Ash. Don't you forget it. [squeezes her hand]

Aisling: Oh, I've always felt part of the family. [Scoffs] Especially with this accent.

Tom: It's a lovely accent. You're one of us, Ash. Always have been, always will be.

[Matron enters]

Matron: Now what's all this noise…Aisling, my goodness…

Aisling: Hello, Auntie.

Matron: I thought you'd be at tennis practice?

Aisling: I'm taking a break. Didn't want to wear myself out, you know?

Matron: Is that the truth?

Aisling [cheekily] No. But its so boring. Just throwing a ball and hitting it. Not exactly Atari.

Matron: Oh, Aisling. Why don't you be honest with…

Tom: Mum and Dad will understand, Ash. You don't need to worry.

Aisling: But they've paid out for all the kit and stuff. I like it at school, I just don't like playing it full time, you know?

[Gordon enters the ward and spots Aisling by Tom's bedside]

Gordon: Ah, Aisling! No tennis practice tonight?

Aisling: Um… [looks to Matron] no. Listen, Dad, there's something I want to ask…

Gordon: Oh yes?

Aisling: Its about these tennis lessons, I mean, I'm so grateful for the kit and everything, its just…well…

Tom: Ash is finding the lessons dull, Dad.

Gordon: Tom! You're awake!

Tom: Its hardly surprising, with this one around! Ash has been telling me all about her tennis lessons.

Gordon: Its good to see you back, Tom.

Tom: I'm fine, Dad, really.

Aisling: I offered to get in touch with his fancy woman [grins]

Tom: Yes she did.

Gordon: I don't think we should contact Nurse Beattie just yet, Tom. [to Aisling] so what's this about tennis practice?

Aisling: I'm bored, Dad. Completely and utterly. I just stand there and throw a ball. That's not fun. I'm really good at gymnastics. Can't I do that instead?

Gordon: I'll have to speak to your mother.

Aisling: Does that mean yes?

Gordon: Well, lets not get ahead of ourselves!

Aisling: Oh thanks Dad! [kisses his cheek] you're one in a million! Do you hear that, Aunt? I'm gonna do gymnastics! [looks around] Where did she go?

[Gordon and Tom look at each other worriedly]

INT. Reception. The Royal.

Mandy: That was a good brew, Lizzie. One of the best.

Lizzie: Don't forget, you've still got to check the list…

Mandy: I know, I know. There's a clipping here about Carnegie? Hang on, isn't his portrait hanging outside Carnegie Ward? Is that him?

Lizzie: Mr Carnegie. I remember him. Scottish bloke, he was. He helped to build the baby unit. That's right, Carnegie Ward is named after him.

Mandy: Ah right! That would make sense! [pause] here comes our hiker!

[a trolley is rushed through with a very battered man in hiking clothes aboard]

Mandy: Blimey! Looks serious!

Lizzie: He's been in the wars alright. Mind you, I think I'd look like that if I fell down Bulge Hill.

[Gordon comes to the desk]

Lizzie: Yes, Dr Ormerod?

Gordon: Hello Lizzie, [acknowledges Mandy] Mandy, I was wondering if you had received any contact regarding the gift item I asked you to order.

Lizzie: Absolutely, Dr Ormerod. It's here. [hands him a box]

Gordon: thank you, Lizzie. [nods]

Mandy: Who's it for?

Lizzie: Mandy!

Gordon: It's a surprise.

Mandy: Oh I see. [taps her nose] we won't say a word.

[Gordon walks back to Milner Ward]

INT. Milner Ward.

[Tom is sitting in bed with Aisling perched on the edge, showing Tom her schoolbooks]

Tom: Is everything okay?

Gordon: Its fine, everything's fine, Tom. [pause] Aisling, would you mind going to the kiosk and getting a paper for your brother? I'm sure he'd appreciate it.

Aisling [taking the hint]: Sure, I'll be right back. [hops off the bed and walks out of the ward.]

Tom: Dad, there's something I want to talk to you about.

Gordon: I think I know what it is, Tom. [seriously] its about Nurse Beattie, isn't it?

Tom: Yes Dad, her name is Cassie. [pause] the thing is, Dad, I love her.

[Gordon takes out the box from his pocket]

Gordon: Have you spoken to her?

Tom: No, I haven't. But I need to, Dad. I need to tell her how I feel. Do you know anything about her condition?

Gordon: Her left leg was badly damaged in the blast, Tom. It is unlikely that it will ever fully recover; she may have to receive reconstructive surgery to set it back into place.

Tom: Well, whatever happens, I'll look after her.

Gordon: That's very noble of you, Tom. You do realise that Cassie may require specialist care?

Tom: Yes, of course I do. I'll move to London if it means Cassie can get the right treatment.

Gordon: Have you spoken to Cassie about that?

Tom: No. I intend to propose to her first.

Gordon: I see, Tom.

Tom: Dad, I love her. I'll do anything for her. You must know how that feels?

Gordon: I do.

Tom: Then, be pleased for me.

Gordon: I am [forces a smile]

INT. Reception, a few days later.

[Cassie Beattie is wheeled in, her legs are covered by a blanket]

Mandy: Cassie! [rushes round the desk to greet her] its so good to see you! How's your leg?

Cassie: Its much better, thank you, Mandy.

Lizzie: We've been so worried about you, everyone's been asking…

Cassie: Not about me?

Lizzie: Of course about you…we've been worried sick.

Cassie: Oh, there was really no need…

Mandy: We thought you'd been crushed until we heard you'd been taken to the General.

Lizzie: I guess you'll be wanting to see Tom, or rather Dr Ormerod.

Mandy: I think we should call him Dr Ormerod Junior.

Lizzie: Good idea, Mandy. So you'll be wanting to see Dr Ormerod Junior?

Cassie: If that's okay?

Lizzie [smiles] Course it is. I'll just telephone the ward. [picks up the phone] Milner? I've got Cassie-Nurse Beattie here to see Tom Ormerod. [pause] Yes, of course. [covers phone] wheel her down, Mandy.

Mandy: Great! [pushes the chair down the corridor to Milner]

*Love Changes Everything-Climie Fisher*

INT. Milner Ward.

[Tom sits upright in his bed, reading a newspaper that already looks a few days old. Matron is sat at the desk in the centre, absorbed in paperwork as Mandy opens the doors and wheels Cassie in]

[Tom looks up at the sight of the doors opening and stares at Cassie]

[Cassie smiles back, her eyes bright with happiness]

Tom: Cassie…

Cassie [nods, smiling]

[Mandy wheels the chair next to the bed]

Tom: Oh, Cassie, I'm so pleased to see you!

[Matron turns around and Mandy shrugs. Matron sees how happy they are and nods complacently at Mandy, signalling her approval]

Cassie: Thank you…I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. [clasps his hand] I can't believe you just rushed in and saved me.

Tom: You are okay, aren't you?

Cassie: Yes, I am. All thanks to you.

Tom: Someone else would have saved you.

Cassie [shakes her head] No, they wouldn't.

Tom: They would. I just happened to be there.

Cassie: No, Tom, what you did…it was so brave. The only other person who has done anything like that for me, was your dad. You may not like it, but you are definitely his son.

Tom: I know.

Cassie: You stayed with me, Tom. Even when they told you to leave, you stayed.

Tom: Well of course I did, I couldn't abandon you.

Cassie: Well…thank you.

Tom: Cassie, I love you.

Cassie: Tom, I know you do and I love you too, but do you really want to be tied to me… [pause] they didn't tell you, did they?

[She folds back the blanket and reveals her twisted leg]

Cassie: So you see, I'm going to be crippled. At least until they set it back in place.

[Tom looks from her leg to her face]

Tom: Do you really think I'd abandon you because of that? Oh Cassie…I'll do anything for you. If you asked me to give up everything I own, I would. I love you, regardless of whether you're crippled or not. In sickness and in health.

[he takes out a box]

Cassie: Tom…

Tom: Cassandra Beattie, will you do me the greatest honour, of being my wife?

Cassie [stunned] I… of course I will! [she begins to cry]

Tom: That's all I needed to hear. [to Matron] Matron, could you see if any champagne is available, I'd like to toast to my new fiancee?

Matron: Of course, Doctor. [Pause] and may I say, congratulations to the both of you.

[Mandy helps Cassie to her feet and she kisses Tom]

Cassie: Oh, Tom, I don't know what to say…

Tom: We're going to tell everyone, Cassie.

Cassie: But what about… [she gestures to her leg]

Tom: I will do whatever it takes to see you through.

Cassie: Oh Tom!

[Mandy claps]

Mandy: Congratulations Cassie! Congratulations Dr Ormerod Junior!

[Tom laughs]

Tom: So that's what they're calling me now, is it?

Mandy: Oh, yes, is that okay, Doctor?

Tom: I couldn't care at this moment, Mandy. I'm the happiest man alive.

Mandy: That's a statement and half.

Tom: Come and join us, Mandy. Matron will be back in a minute.

Mandy: I daren't, Lizzie'll be on the warpath!

Tom: Alright then, come back when you finish this afternoon.

Mandy: Right on, Doc!

[she closes the doors on the happy couple and rushes back to the desk]

INT. Reception.

[Lizzie is immersed in paperwork when Mandy bounds into the office]

Lizzie: Good grief, Mandy!

Mandy: Lizzie, you won't believe it!

Lizzie: What is it? [in shock, she sends her papers into disarray]

Mandy: Its Dr Ormerod Junior! He just proposed to Cassie Beattie and she said yes!

Lizzie: Blimey, he were quick!

Mandy: I know! Isn't it fantastic?!

Lizzie: You could say that, yes!

Mandy: Matron's just fetching some champagne. Tom insisted!

Lizzie: Blimey…

Mandy: He wants everyone to know!

Lizzie: Not literally?

Mandy: I think so! [skips around, sorting paperwork] he looks so happy!

Lizzie: What about Nurse Beattie?

Mandy: She's so happy too! You should have seen her face…

Lizzie: That's smashing! Does his dad know yet?

Mandy: I don't know. I don't know if he told him?

Lizzie: He must know. I still don't know who that ring was for?

Mandy: Well Tom had a little box with a ring…but it wasn't the one Dr Ormerod picked up.

Lizzie: Interesting…anyway, we'd better get back to work. Plenty of time to toast the happy couple later, in the pub.

Mandy: I'll hold you to that!


	16. HOW 'BOUT US?

INT. Milner Ward

[Tom and Cassie have spent the afternoon talking together. A pair of champagne flutes sits by the side of Tom's bed with a full bottle of champagne]

Matron: I'm very pleased for the both of you.

Tom: Thank you Sister, I mean, Matron.

Matron: Don't you be worrying yourself about my name, now Tom Ormerod. I think you've got more important things to concern yourself with. [smiles at Cassie]

Tom: Yes, like what food to have at the reception [squeezes Cassie's hand]

Cassie: I don't need anything fancy, Tom.

Tom: That's good, because I'd like a simple wedding too.

Cassie: Mrs Cassandra Marie Ormerod. Dr and Mrs Cassandra Ormerod.

Tom: It's a beautiful name, Cassie.

Cassie: Thank you. I don't know why Mam chose it.

Tom: Well, whatever reason she had, I'm glad she did.

Cassie: I do love you, Tom Ormerod.

Tom: Thomas James Henry Ormerod. That's my full name, sounds pretentious, doesn't it?

Cassie: No, of course not! Its your name.

Tom: Could have been a lot worse. My sister, Katie, she's a travel agent, hers is Katherine Amy Helen Ormerod. My brother is Jonathan Gordon Alexander Ormerod. I think my Dad likes doing things in fours.

Cassie [chuckles] I thought you had another sister.

Tom: Oh yes, Aisling, she's adopted. She's Aisling Moira, pretty isn't it?

Cassie: I like that name. I had a doll called Maura when I was little.

Tom: It must have been hard for you, after the fire…

Cassie: We stayed together. They made a provision for us to be placed together with a lovely family. We were really lucky…

Tom: My father arranged that.

Cassie: Your dad arranged it?

Tom: Yes. I heard him telling Jill about it years ago.

Cassie: Tom, why don't you call Jill 'Mum'?

Tom [sighs] I know it seems stupid, but because I knew my real Mum, I feel guilty calling Jill 'Mum'.

Cassie: It is possible to have another place for a second Mum, you know, Tom.

Tom: I don't doubt it. But Jill's not my real mother…

Cassie: She's your dad's wife and the closest thing to a mother.

Tom: I know, but…

Cassie: I can't call her Stepmother in law, now can I? [softly]

Tom: I suppose you're right. Maybe I'm just being foolish about it.

Cassie: No, Tom. You have principles and as your fiancee I'm inclined to accept those principles.

Tom: I'm truly the luckiest man in the world, Cassie Beattie.

Cassie: I should think so, Thomas James Henry Ormerod. Are you sure there's not a 'Gordon' in your name? [looks at his notes]

Tom [sighs good naturedly and smiles] I can't pull the wool over your eyes, can I Cassie Beattie?

Cassie: Nope. Thomas James Gordon Henry Ormerod, you certainly can't.

Tom: I lied. There's no Gordon.

[Cassie shakes her head, smiling]

[Mandy taps on the door]

Mandy: Can we come in, lovebirds?

Tom: Of course you can, bring the glasses!

Matron: Careful!

Tom: One little glass isn't going to do any harm!

Lizzie: Your father and…Dr Weatherill have just arrived. They won't be a moment. Oh and your sister's here too.

Tom: Thanks, Lizzie.

[picks up a champagne flute]

[Gordon and Jill enter the ward with Aisling]

Tom: Thank you everyone for coming to join in our celebrations this afternoon. I'm delighted to say that I have asked Cassie to marry me and she has accepted. [he lifts his glass] So I'd like you to join me in proposing a toast, to my darling fiancee, Nurse Cassandra Marie Beattie, soon to be Mrs Cassandra Marie Ormerod. [Pause] To the bride!

Mandy: And groom!

All: Bride and groom!

Aisling: Photo!

[Takes out her camera]

Jill: Where did you get that?

Aisling: Borrowed it from the drawer, you don't mind, do you, Mum?

Jill: Of course not! [Smiles] to the happy couple!

[Looks to Gordon]

Jill: Gordon?

Gordon: Will you excuse me for a moment, please.

[Exits]

[Jill follows him out of the ward]

Int. Corridor.

Jill: What's wrong, Gordon?

Gordon: Nothing, Jill.

Jill: Well, there obviously is. You just walked out on your own son's engagement celebration.

Gordon: Its nothing, really.

Jill: Is it about Cassie?

Gordon: No, nothing like that.

Jill: Is it because you disapprove of his choice?

Gordon: No, Jill.

Jill: Then I don't know…help me, Gordon. Please tell me.

Gordon: I'm not sure this is the right time for Tom to get engaged. Especially with everything that's happened in the past few days.

Jill: You mean the explosion?

Gordon: yes. How can he be sure of himself?

Jill: He seems perfectly normal to me, Gordon. [Pause] you're not still harbouring a disapproval of the Beattie family?

Gordon: It has nothing to do with that.

Jill: So if Tom's choice wasn't a Beattie she would be perfectly acceptable, would she?

Gordon: I just think he's far too young to know what he really wants.

Jill: No, Gordon. You didn't listen to a word he said at that party, did you? It is not your choice to choose who he marries, when he moves up into specialist surgery or when he decides to leave Elsinby.

Gordon: He told you that?

Jill: No, Gordon. To anyone else it would be blatantly obvious, but not to you. You just want to keep him as the little boy he was. But you can't, Gordon. He's a man now. He has his own mind. If he wants to marry Cassie, that is his choice. You can't interfere with that.

Gordon: I just think he would be better to wait until this sorry mess is over.

Jill: Surely you don't consider Cassie's injuries a 'sorry mess'?

Gordon: No of course not. I have nothing against Nurse Beattie.

Jill: But in truth you don't think she's good enough for Tom, do you?

Gordon: I didn't say that.

Jill: You don't need to, Gordon. So who is good enough for Tom? A doctor, maybe. Like me? Dr Buxton, from Ashfordly, she's young and uncrippled? Or perhaps a housewife for Tom, the one that I couldn't be?

Gordon: Jill…

[Aisling pokes her head out of the doors]

Aisling: Aren't you coming back in? They're just about to put on some music.

Jill: On the ward?

Aisling: No, we're all going to the pub.

Jill: I don't think so, Aisling.

Aisling: Mandy's idea! So, are you coming or what?

Jill: Just give your dad and I a minute, would you, Aisling?

[Aisling rolls her eyes and goes back into the ward]

Jill: I am going back into the ward to celebrate your son's engagement. I'll let you decide whether you want to join in, Gordon.

[she saunters back into the ward leaving Gordon in the corridor]

Part Two:

[The guests have dispersed and Cassie has been wheeled into Fawcett Ward. She sits in a chair next to the desk, awaiting consultation]

Cassie [humming Love Changes Everything]

[Jill enters alone]

Jill: Cassie…

[Cassie swivels around]

Cassie: Hello Dr Weatherill, or rather Mrs Ormerod.

Jill: Call me Jill, it's easier.

Cassie: Thank you. Is everything alright?

Jill: Yes, I'd like to talk to you.

Cassie: Oh, I see. Well, Matron's out for the next hour?

[she indicates a free booth]

Jill: Right, well. That'll do.

INT. RECEPTION

Mandy: Wonder how the hiker's doing?

Lizzie: I don't know. They haven't asked for his notes yet, have they?

Mandy: Nope.

Lizzie: then just sit tight. I know! [she grabs one of the boxes labelled COMPUTER] You can help me set this thing up.

Mandy: Oh joy!

INT. Fawcett Ward.

[Cassie wheels herself into the booth and looks at Jill expectantly]

Cassie: Is it about the wedding? Tom said that he wasn't sure about…

Jill: Yes and no, Cassie.

Cassie: Nothing's wrong, is it?

Jill: No, I'd just like to have a chat with you. Seeing as you're about to become part of the family.

Cassie: Oh I see.

Jill: Cassie, has Tom asked you about the possibility of moving away?

Cassie: He said we could go to London.

Jill: Right, and you want to go?

Cassie: I don't really mind. I'll do whatever Tom wants.

Jill: You don't have to, you know, Cassie. You can make your own decisions.

Cassie: he's going to look after me, Mrs Ormerod.

Jill: He told you that?

Cassie: Yes, in a way. He said that he'll ensure I get the treatment I need so I can walk properly again. Even if I can't be a nurse, I'll still work for the Service.

Jill: But you don't have to give up nursing, Cassie.

Cassie: If that's what Tom wants…

Jill: What do _you_ want, Cassie? This isn't the 1960s. We do have the right to make decisions.

Cassie: I know. I just don't want to let Tom down.

Jill: It isn't worth putting your life aside for, Cassie. Take it from one who knows.

Cassie: But you're happy with Dr Ormerod? He was so devastated when you had that heart attack.

Jill: Of course I am, but I do have my own life too. So do you, Cassie. Don't let anyone convince you to give up your job. Especially not your husband?

Cassie: I won't. I promise.

Jill: If I know one thing about Tom, it's that he shares in his father's reckless nature.

Cassie: I love him, Mrs Ormerod. If he's willing to put his career on hold to care for me…I can't argue with him.

Jill: Tom said he would put his career on hold?

Cassie: Yes.

Jill: I see. Did he mention whether or not he'd spoken to his father?

Cassie: No, but things are better between them now. They've reconciled.


End file.
